Voltron Legacy : Lion Force - Season 2
by WarzonePrez
Summary: The saga continues as Lord Kanjii takes control of the entire Drule population, and sets loose the Old Ones on the Universe! Can the Voltron Force stop Haggar's robeasts and the Old Ones, and save Arus from the threat of Doom?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

[ A view of Castle Doom is shown. ]

 _Evil is back._

[ Scenes of Witch Haggar laughing and casting magic. ]

 _The sinister Witch Haggar has returned with a dark energy that can destroy the universe._

[ Shots of Daniel, Larmina, Vince, Hunk and Marina are shown ]

 _Their only hope, the Voltron Force : a team of five heroic pilots that control five awesome robot lions._

[ Various robeasts, including the Predator Robeast are shown attacking ]

 _When Haggar's monstrous robeasts attack…_

[ Scenes of the lions coming together show ]

… _the lions come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron is shown standing tall next to the castle of Lions. ]


	2. Episode 201

_**Author's Note** \- Welcome to the Lion Force premier! Welcome back K/A fans, and I hope you enjoy the continuing story of your favorite Voltron Team (and of course the power couple of the franchise ;) )_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 201 : "Awakening"**

Malva blinked, then looked around her. The doorway that blocked her escape was odd looking now, a single trace beam that formed the field frozen in time. She walked closer to it and saw the guards outside stunned, and completely frozen in time. She looked down at her hand at the ring. It did nothing special, not even a glimmer, but she knew there had to be some connection. She carefully climbed through the opening in the doorway's forcefield, and creps past the guards.

"I feel….strange…" she said to herself. She still felt the effects of the haggarium poisoning, no mistake, but something was different. "I cannot hear Haggar's voice any longer. I don't hear any voices." She crept up the stairs, walking towards Defensive Control. As she came through one of the halls, she turned to see a portrait and gasped.

"King Alfor," she said softly, reading the caption. "This was the man I saw in the dungeon…the ghost that appeared to me…but how?" She continued to walk, coming up to the door to Defensive Control, slightly open as if it had been in the process of opening. There she saw Allura frozen in time, trying to escape the room, Larmina frozen as well in the middle of the room, poised to defend, and Kerza, also frozen, wide eyed and seemingly attacking them. She turned to see Coran getting up from the controls….he too frozen in time.

"This….is impossible…" she whispered. Suddenly, a strange voice finally broke through the silence.

"Awake," it said. "Awake, my bretheren, and behold the future!"

* * *

Lord Kanji walked slowly through the hallways of the Supremacy Capitol towards the throne room, Haggar not far behind. She hesitated at first to speak, but felt she needed to know more of what was planned.

"My lord," she said, "with the Old Ones awakening from their slumber, what is your first command? Will you be striking out at the heart of the Alliance?"

"I have been watching your efforts on Arus," he replied, continuing to walk without turning to look at her. "While some of it has borne fruit, progress is…less than satisfactory."

"I take it you have a plan, my lord?" she asked.

"Your plan to infect one of the Voltron lions has placed things in an interesting position," he said. "With Voltron at a disadvantage, we can strike without having much to worry about."

"The human prince-consort from Pollux yields a problem," she said. "He broke free of my control, and is able to fight against my control of the Blue Lion. This could pose a problem." Kanji stopped, but kept looking ahead.

"You are forgetting how much I know, Haggar," he replied. She gulped, still frightened by the amount of power she sensed within him. "He may be able to fight your control, but you realize the effort and focus it takes to do so. My plan will not only further distract the space explorer, but be strong enough to destroy Voltron, no matter how many pieces he is in." he continued walking, Haggar still following closely.

"How will you accomplish this?" she asked. "Are the Old Ones so eager for a piece of the mighty robot?" He snickered.

"I want you to return to your lab," he replied. "Once there, you will focus all of your energies in order to open the Dream Dimension. The first to awaken will return." She realized what he was suggesting.

"My lord," she said, "are you sure? King Zarkon himself could not control the Black Draco…"

"I am not Zarkon," Kanji replied. "I do not control the Empire on a whim…I control it through the sheer power I have over it. He will be honored to be the first to deliver a killing blow to the Defender of the Universe." He continued into the throne room with Haggar finally walking further down the hall towards the hangar. Nearby, around a corner, a dark figure peeked around the corner, holding a device, and watching their every move.

* * *

Allura and Larmina walked into Defensive Control. Kerza was sitting at the control with Coran. Keith and Sven turned to look at them.

"Allura," he said, "what are you doing out of Med?"

"I had to check on Alex and Rory," she replied. "And for the moment, Larmina and I are fine."

"Whatever happened to me seems to be gone," Larmina said. "I feel great."

"It is only temporary," Sven said. "The lion sleeps. While she sleeps, the connection is dormant."

"What do we do then?" Allura asked.

"Vince is trying to come up with something to purge Blue's systems," Keith said. "But it may take some time. In the meantime, we need to keep our eyes peeled for…" A wave of energy struck the castle, as a ripple in time washed over them. Time had stopped for a brief moment, however, no one was aware of it. As it subsided, Kerza stood up from his seat, a wild look in his eyes, Larmina was the first to notice, and stepped in front of Allura, her staff appearing from her voltcom. Coran began to stand up from his station as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Kerza, no!" Malva screamed as she ran at him. She tackled him out of the way just as he was about to attack Larmina. Malva pinned him to the ground, her eyes glowing purple with haggarium rage. "This isn't you!" He fought against her as Keith and Sven ran to them.

"What is going on here?" Keith asked. "How did you get out, and why is Kerza like this?"

"I don't know!" she replied angrily. "Please! Help me restrain him!"

"Rise, bretheren!" Kerza shouted. "Our lord calls upon us to serve in the new Drule Empire! Rise up and crush the Alliance!" He pushed Malva off him, and got to his feet.

"Hey!" Keith said. Kerza looked over at him, then blacked out as Sven came up from behind and came down with a chop to the right side of Kerza's neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

"That should do it," Sven said, Keith and the others approaching.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Keith said. Sven smirked.

"What happened?" Allura asked. Larmina stood guard as Malva approached slowly.

"Something terrible has happened," she replied, holding her head, trying to get the rage, and the pain, to subside. "A voice….commanding all Drules to obey his command…"

"And you?" Allura asked.

"I don't know," she replied, eyes still closed and focusing. "I do not hear Haggar. I can only surmise she is preoccupied. And I…..I don't know why I hear the voice, but have no urge to obey."

"We can't take any chances," Keith said.

"I understand," she replied, and offered herself to be restrained as well. He bound her hands in restraints, and he and Sven took them out of Defensive Control.

"Coran," Keith ordered, "check on Vince and let me know what progress he's making."

"Yes, Admiral," he replied.

* * *

Haggar walked up to an altar, a glow of green from a pool of chemicals gently lighting the stone before her. She knelt in prayer and concentration.

"Spirits lost in days of old," she chanted, "darkness consumes and blood runs cold, maddening voices shriek and scream, create the portal from our dreams!" Flames shot out of the pool and swirled around her. She began to cackle and laugh, and Cova took cover and the flames grew bigger and brighter. In time, they engulfed everything, not burning, but consuming. The light focused into space, and the fabric of the universe, as fragile as it is, began to tear.

"Yes….yes!" she screamed. "Come forth, young dragonkin! Feel the power of Lord Kanji! Take his power, and use it to strike down your enemy! The Defender lives….and now is your time to strike!" The tear grew big enough for a metallic claw to reach out from the abyss….then two, pulling its form through the opening. Its head came through, and its eyes glowed red with rage. It let out a mighty screeching roar as it pulled itself from the abyss.

"Come forth!" she shouted. "Take your vengeance! Smite the Defender and become the ultimate ruler of the universe!" Others began to claw their way through….green followed yellow…..then red, and blue. It was then that the head of the Black Draco appeared, its eyes filled with vengeance, ready to seek its revenge on Voltron.


	3. Episode 202

_**animebookchic** \- Maybe it doesn't bode well for Arus, but Arus is always defended!_

 _ **KathDMD -** As always, my muse, that was only the beginning. I think you know well why Malva isn't affected. In fact, Kerza himself may shed light on the topic. You think Kanji scares Haggar? Kanji scares the gods themselves. As for Blue lion...it's not cut and dry, but you'll see how it unfolds. As for the Black Draco...yeah, you and everyone else gotta watch some Voltron 3D to get the full effect._

 _**Cilla8 -** Welcome aboard! I'm happy to have you and all fans of Voltron Legacy here to enjoy the story. And this is gonna be a good one._

 ** _cubbieBlueMako -_** _Add another chapter to your favorite version of my Fanfic Series! You and the KA fans will enjoy this story, as it not only strengthens the bond between Keith and Allura, but the bond between Allura and her niece._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Without Blue, will the Voltron Force be able to stand against the might of the Black Draco?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 202 : "The Lion and the Drake"**

Hunk walked into the repair bay where Vince was still looking over the Blue Lion.

"Hey there," he said. "Any luck on what's ailing Blue?"

"Nothing I can fix, apparently," Vince replied. "Whatever it is, it's seeped into the nexus, and is causing strange things to happen to the lion's systems."

"Anything I can help with?" Hunk asked.

"No, I'm afraid," he replied. "Pidge would be able to figure this out if her were still around." He sighed. Hunk did as well.

"What about the hologram program thingie?" Hunk asked.

"The hologram is only limited to the castle's knowledge base," Vince said. "It looks like Pidge, and acts like Pidge, but it's never gonna be the real thing."

"We all miss him, little guy," Hunk replied, a tear tugging at the corner of his own eye. He carefully wiped it away. "So there's nothing that can be done?"

"I've been trying to figure out the chemical makeup of the antidote Pidge made for purifying the lake," he replied. "If I can figure out the right composition, and introduce just enough to heal the nexus without causing a total system failure, we might have a shot. And there's still a lot about my own powers I don't understand."

"There's a lot about it all I still don't understand," Hunk replied. "But one thing I've always understood being a part of this team, is to never give up. Keep going, and somehow we'll pull through. It was true when Keith led us out of Castle Doom…." He pulled back his sleeve and showed Vince the tattoo he received when they were captured as slaves on Doom. "…and it's true now."

"You're right," Vince said. "I'll keep at it. We'll figure this out. Thanks, Hunk."

"No problem, little dude," he replied. "If you need me, I'm gonna be working on a little project of my own on the other side of the repair bay." He walked away, but turned quickly for a moment. "Just…make sure you tap me on the shoulder first. Gonna have my headphones on rocking out." He walked off, and Vince chuckled to himself.

* * *

Malva sat in the holding cell watching Kerza intently. It wasn't until she saw him begin to move that she tensed up, ready for anything.

"Are you alright?' she asked. His breathing became heavy as he got up to his hands and knees, his head down, almost panting. Then he quickly turned his head, his eyes glowing red.

"If you are not one of us," he growled, "then you are one of them!" He lunged at her, and she managed to move out of the way. Her blood began to boil as the haggarium began to take its toll on her again.

"I don't know what voice you're hearing," she said, "but if you think you're going to stop me, you're mistaken." He turned to come at her again. She growled as she reached back and sent a fireball at him. As it hit him, it dissipated, not even slowing him down. She gasped moments before he tackled her to the ground.

"The punishment for defying the rule of the Empire is death!" he shouted, coming down on her with a closed fist. She reached out to stop him, and the ring on her finger glowed. He cringed and backed off. She slowly got up, still holding out her hand.

"You were right," she said softly. "There is something about this ring. There is something about it that rejects the madness." She walked towards him. "There's something about it that helps to purge the voices in your head, drown out evil…." She placed her hand on his chest. "I can't explain it….I feel it too." She looked into his eyes, the rage turned to fear, then slowly softening under her touch. "What is this magic?" As his eyes softened, and the reddish glow subsided, he carefully raised his hand and placed it on hers, and looked into her eyes. She gasped.

"It's quiet," he said softly. "All I hear is your voice….your breathing….your heartbeat." She couldn't move. Her own eyes softened as the rage subsided. "Magic….magic doesn't affect me. But I feel it."

"What magic possesses this ring?' she asked, almost demanding an answer. "What is this magic I have never felt before? What makes it stronger than the voices? What is it that keeps you from madness, keeps me from dying, and is powerful enough to bring light to darkness?" His hand tightened against hers.

"Love."

* * *

Keith walked into the nursery to find Alexander on the floor playing, and Allura sitting in a rocking chair feeding Rory, Nanny close by watching.

"How are you feeling?" Keith asked.

"A bit tired," Allura replied, "but better."

"Security put Malva and Kerza back into the cell she was in before," he said. "They still don't know how she escaped the first time."

"Something is different," Allura said. "I could see it in her eyes. I can't explain it."

"She's still infected," Keith said. "We can't take any risks."

"I know," Allura replied.

"Vince still hasn't made any progress on Blue," he said. "At least it hasn't activated. It's like it's sleeping."

"That's what Sven called it," Allura said. "I'm more worried about Larmina. Sven is used to this, and I'm barely able to manage. Larmina…"

"Is tough," Keith said. "And we'll figure this out." He held her hand lovingly. "I promise." Suddenly, the room began to shake. Keith stood back up and stepped back, looking around the room.

"What is making the room shake?" Nanny shouted.

"Are we under attack?" Allura asked.

"Get Nanny and the kids to the shelter," he said.

"I'll meet you in Defensive Control," Allura said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Nanny shouted.

"No time to argue," Keith demanded. "Go!" They all ran from the room.

* * *

Daniel, Marina, and Vince came running into Defensive Control to see Coran frantically working the controls, trying to get an image.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I'm trying to find out," Coran replied. Hunk came running into the room, Sven and Larmina close behind. As soon as the screen focused on one of the attackers, Hunk's eyes widened.

"That's not good," he said.

"You know what that is?" Daniel asked.

"The Black Drago," Hunk replied. "Big ugly dragon robot. Similar to Voltron. Bad news."

"Where did it come from?" Daniel asked.

"They live in Haggar's Dream Dimension," Hunk replied. "But I thought we sealed it up years and years ago."

"It's just one," Marina said. "We can take it."

"There's not just one, Marina," Hunk said, pointing at the screen. The image backed off, showing five of them attacking.

"Five?" Larmina asked.

"That's not all," Hunk said. "They combine to form Dracotron. Aside from the Predator Robeast, it's one of the few enemies that was able to knock us on our butts."

"Well, you beat it once, right?" Larmina asked. "We can do it again!"

"That's not gonna be easy," Keith said, coming into the room. "If those are the same dragons we dealt with in the past, we're going to need strategy going into this. And with one lion down…if they form Dracotron…."

"Then we'll just have to do our best," Daniel said. "If we let it continue, they're gonna take down the castle." Keith paused a moment, then nodded in defeated agreement.

"Be careful," Keith said. Coran activated the chutes, and the control raised into the air. The pilots ran to their doors. "Sven, is there a chance that you could get Blue Lion to fight for us?"

"I don't know," he replied. "If I wake her, Larmina and Allura could suffer. I don't think we should risk it."

"Then what do you suggest?" Keith asked.

"I'll go out in the White Lion and do what I can," he said. "I will keep you posted on the progress." Sven ran from the room. Allura entered.

"What's going on?" she asked. She gasped when she saw the screen.

"Dracotron," Keith said. "And if we can't take them down soon, we may never stop them."


	4. Episode 203

_**cubbiebluemako -** Robeast battles are always eminent. I honestly can't wait for Episode 205 as a standalone, but the end of this part of the saga is just as intense!_

 ** _Cilla8 -_** _Hopefully the next two episodes will clear up the Blue Lion mystery for you. As for the ring, you have the follow the story back from Season 1, however, the ring itself is from even further back. It was created in an alternate universe, and enchanted by Kerza's former fiancée. Yeah...it's easier just to go back and read it all. LOL_

 ** _KathDMD -_** _With the death of Pidge, I wanted to do something to kinda fill the void. I actually see Hunk not necessarily relating to Vince, but Hunk and Pidge had this kinda "bromance" going on in Voltron Force, and I wanted to kinda allow Vince to fill the void left in Pidge's wake. Vince is no Pidge, by any stretch of the imagination, but I see Hunk becoming more than just a mentor to the young ensign._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Will four lions be enough to stop the mighty Dracotron?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 203 : "Test Your Might"**

Lieutenant Commander Chip Stoker approached his apartment complex in Grotech City on Balto, and walked inside. He stopped at the mailbox, thought not expecting anything to be in it. He instead pulled out several envelopes, coded with holographic chips. He walked to the elevator and stepped inside, riding up to his floor alone. As the elevator rose, he looked through the envelopes. Some were from his friends aboard the Defender, offering condolences. Some were letters from Arus confirming what he had already known. Then he found one envelope in particular that was not like the rest. He recognized the seal on the envelope as one of the Baltan government.

"This is unexpected," he said to himself. The elevator doors opened, and he walked down the hall to his old apartment. He tapped in the keycode, then placed his hand on the panel, allowing the door to slide open. Upon entering, the door quickly closed. He looked at the envelope again, then slowly opened it. He pulled out the digi-slip and placed his thumb on the microchip. Instead of a message, however, a simple orb appeared in front of him. It hovered, glowing blue, and pulsing in a strange rhythm.

"I knew it," he said softly. He reached out to it, and it seemed to absorb into his glove. He turned and ran to his closet, gathering something from it and packing it in his bag. He quickly left the apartment, the letter remaining on his coffee table.

* * *

The pilots locked in place in the Lions' cockpits, each letting out a mighty roar as they powered up. Daniel took off from the castle in Black, and was the first to confront the horrible beasts.

"Keith," Daniel said, "Can you give me a little backup on the castle defenses until the others get here?" Keith took to the controls.

"I've got your back," he replied, activating the defenses. The castle lasers began firing at the dragons, but they managed to avoid the shots. This did manage to force them away from the castle perimeter.

"Alright," Daniel said, "I just need to try and pick them off one at a time."

"Black Drago is the most dangerous," Keith said.

"Then I guess if we're going to take out this team," Daniel said, "we go for the heart." Black opened fire with all missiles, striking the Black Drago. "It barely phased him!" Black Drago turned and fired eye beams at Black Lion, sending it into a backwards spin.

"Daniel!" Keith shouted. Black regained control.

"I'm alright," Daniel said. "Missiles won't affect it. We're going to have to improvise."

"What do you have in mind?" Keith asked. The other dragons came to Black Drago's aid.

"I don't know," Daniel replied, "but at least I have their attention. I'll try to draw them away from the castle."

"Sven should be joining you shortly in the White Lion," Keith said. "We'll keep pouring on the firepower, and hope it's enough."

"I don't like standing here while the team is in danger," Larmina said, clenching her fists.

"There's not much we can do," Allura said. "With the Blue Lion down, it'll take a miracle to stop them."

"Let's just hope they don't combine," Keith said.

"Then we need to keep them separated," Sven said, approaching the battle in the White Lion. He opened fire on Blue Draco, splitting it away from the rest.

"The others should be here soon," Daniel said.

"This soon enough?" Hunk said, firing on the beasts. He was followed in by Vince in the Green Lion.

"There has to be a weak spot," Vince said, firing lasers at the Green Draco. They hit their mark, but had little effect.

"What can you use against a Dragon?" Daniel asked.

"Can always fight fire with fire!" Marina shouted as she flew in at full speed with Red Lion. Red let loose with a blast of flames from its mouth, searing the Green Draco. Red Draco came back with a shot of its own, and Red fired its tail laser to match it. As the lasers fought against one another, Black Draco made a beeline for Red.

"Oh not you don't!" Daniel said, yanking the controls. He slammed into the side of the Black Draco, knocking it off course. Black Draco turned and swatted Black Lion away. Daniel was able to regain control again. "This isn't working." The lions met up and flew in formation. "Concentrate your fire on Black!" They fired, knocking Black Draco backwards into a spin. The others flew at them, easily knocking them out of the sky. To the ground. The five looked over the Lions as they struggled to their feet.

"We have to find some weakness," Daniel said.

"I haven't been able to detect a thing," Vince replied. Before they could utter another word, the five flew into the air. The lions looked up worriedly.

"That doesn't look good," Hunk said as they watched them combine, forming the feet, legs, arms, torso and head of Dracotron.

"The Dragons combined!" Marina shouted. The Lions stared, Yellow giving a low growl, and Black letting out a mighty roar.

"And without Blue Lion, we can't form Voltron," Daniel said.

"I could try to wake Blue," Sven said, "but even if I can control her, there's a chance it could kill Larmina and Allura." Daniel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"We're gonna have to take them as we are," Daniel replied. "Hunk and Marina, take out the arms. Sven, I want you to circle behind. We're gonna try and take it off its feet."

"I'll do what I can," Sven said, White Lion letting out a roar. The lions took off towards Dracotron, avoiding missiles and laser fire all the way.

"They've formed Dracotron," Keith said, sounding defeated. "I hope Daniel has a plan, because I don't think we have the firepower to stop that thing." Larmina had had enough. She turned and ran from the control room.

"Larmina!" Allura shouted, but Larmina ignored her. In her mind, there was only one course of action, and only one place she needed to be….with her team. "Where is she heading?"

"Where would you go?" he asked. She paused a moment, then took off after her. Moments later, Larmina entered the repair bay and began climbing the scaffolding. Allura ran in.

"Larmina, stop!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Allura," she said. "But if I don't do this, that thing is going to destroy us all, and possibly all of Arus. I can't let that happen….and I don't think you want that to happen either." She climbed into the entry hatch. Allura stood back and watched the lifeless lion before her. Larmina climbed into the pilot's seat and strapped herself in.

"Come on," she said, tapping her Voltcom, attempting to access the lion's remote key. "Our friends need us." She pled with Blue. "Let's do this, if not to stop Dracotron, but to save our friends." Blue's engines roared to life, and as its eyes glowed, the infection began to spread through its systems. Larmina screamed in pain as the lion went crazy, thrashing against its restraints. Allura fell in pain as well, but fought against it, trying to get to her feet.

"Larmina!" she shouted. She closed her eyes, and a vision of her father appeared in her head.

 _"Voltron is forever evolving,"_ he said to her. _"But the one thing that remains constant is the element brought to the Defender…it's pilots. That bond not only ties the lion to them, but them to the lion."_ Allura looked up at Blue. She focused with all of her strength.

"We are one," she said softly. "We go into battle together."

"Together," Larmina eeked out in a whisper. Blue thrashed one last time, then came down on all fours with a crash. It looked out the bay doors at the battle before them, then let out a mighty roar.

"Stop this threat," Allura ordered. "Protect our kingdom!" Blue ran out of the repair bay, the purple glow that had adorned its eyes had faded….for now. Allura looked out of the repair bay, still very much in pain, but determined to use what she knew now to her advantage.

* * *

Lord Kanji sat on the throne as Haggar slowly walked in. He sensed her presence immediately, but waited until she was at the foot of the steps kneeling before speaking.

"So," he said, "you were successful in accessing the Dream Dimension and releasing Dracotron."

"Yes, my lord," she replied humbly.

"Good," he replied. "This will be but the first of a wave of old gods that will smite the universe, and wreak havoc across the cosmos, to finally bring unity to the Drule Empire!"

"My lord," she said carefully, "I fear that should they succeed in defeating Voltron in all of his incarnations, they will not continue to follow you." She cringed, knowing full well his power, but had to be forward with him of her fears, for even he knew they were genuine.

"It is actually my hope that once the Defender is destroyed," he said, "that the Old Ones will turn to their own destruction once more…if not destroying the planets ravaged by the war, then to fight one another for eternal glory. Their own will to become supreme ruler will be their undoing, as they will destroy one another until their power is only a memory." He pulled his sword from it sheath and held it strait out in front of him, pointing at Haggar as it caught fire. "Make no mistake, Sorceress…I know my role in all of this…and until we reach the end, not even you will know what's coming.


	5. Episode 204

_**cubbiebluemako -** It's not over yet! Let's hope they have enough to defeat Dracotron!_

 ** _animebookchic -_** It's curious how the bond works. But in the end, its that connection that may save them. But as far as Kanjii is concerned, he feels that, at least for the moment, he has everything under his control. And seeing how much Haggar fears him...even more than the gods she prays to...he is a force to be reckoned with.

 ** _KathDMD -_** _Read between the lines, love. Chip, in this series, is an afterthought. There is more going on behind the scenes than anyone knows, unless you have been watching all four series intently. There's a connection..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Will they be able to stop the mighty Dracotron?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 204 : "The Ties That Bind"**

Yellow and Red poised, ready to pounce, then immediately took off into the air, heading for the arms of the mighty Dracotron. Black was followed by green, circling around the monstrosity, hoping to trip it up, firing lasers to counteract its own. Dracotron swatted Red away, and though Yellow was able to bite down on Dracotron's right arm, he swung violently, causing Yellow to release and be sent flying away.

"Hit 'em, Vince," Daniel ordered. Green fired a blast of wind from its jaws, and Black fired its tail lasers at the back of Dracotron's legs. Dracotron stumbled forward, but was able to turn and kick Green hard. It was about to do the same to Black, but Daniel was able to maneuver out of the way. "You're gonna have to be faster than that." White Lion crashed into Dracotron, knocking it backwards. Sven maneuvered White, clawing and tearing at Dracotron's chest. Some minor damage was done before Dracoctron managed to pull White off him.

"I can't hold him!" Sven shouted before he was flung away.

"Guess it's just you and me, slow poke," Daniel taunted. It tried to stomp Black, but Daniel connected his voltcom, allowing him to maneuver Black out of the way quickly. "We may not be powerful enough, but we have some tricks up our sleeves you haven't seen yet." Dracotron took a swing, and Black moved like lightning, turned and fired another tail shock laser at it. Dracotron blocked the second shot and swung, luckily landing a hit on Black, sending it to the ground. Daniel tried to recover, but the beast stood over him, about to stomp.

"Freeze!" Larmina shouted as Blue fired its Freeze laser at Dracotron's head, freezing it solid and knocking it staggering backwards. Black took off and tackled the beast to the ground. Black landed and turned its head to face Blue.

"Larmina!" he shouted. "Are you crazy? Flying Blue could kill you!"

"We need to form Voltron, Daniel," she demanded, "and soon. I'm in pain…but I feel something holding it all back. We have to strike before anything happens."

"Roll Call!" Daniel shouted.

"Banged up, but on my way," Marina said, Red taking off into the air.

"Had quite a ride," Hunk said, "but Yellow still has some fight in her!" Yellow took off into the air.

"I'm OK," Vince replied. "If we're gonna do this, let's do it quick." Green took off into the air.

"Sven, can you cover us?" Daniel asked.

"I will try my best," he replied, White Lion giving a roar of approval.

"Everyone in formation," Daniel shouted. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. The five lions took off int formation into the sky, then began to transform as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" As the Nexus came together, Voltron's eyes lit up with power, and one by one, the lions let out a mighty roar, powering up for the attack. Voltron landed nearby as Dracotron struggled to its feet, the ice encasing its head breaking to pieces.

"Now," Daniel said, cracking his knuckles, "Let's take the fight to them!" Voltron ran up to Dracotron, and the two locked up in a test of strength.

"Its power levels are incredible," Vince said. "There's no haggarium in its systems, but its power is on par with ours."

"Less talk, more push," Marina shouted.

"Easier said than done," Hunk said, straining at the controls. Dracotron overpowered them and pushed them back violently, sending them backwards to the ground. Voltron quickly got back to his feet.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Marina shouted. "Ignite Lion Torch!" Voltron held up his right hand, and flames fired from it at Dracotron. Dracotron held out his hand, and a similar blast came from it. The two pushed against one another hard, fighting for control.

"It's matching our every move," Vince said. "It knows what Voltron is capable of."

"It wasn't able to detect my speed boost earlier," Daniel said. "Vince, lock on and see if we can overpower this thing!"

"Locking on!" Vince replied, connecting his voltcom. "Power Boost!" His eyes glowed as the energy flowed into the console, and into Voltron's Nexus. Voltron swung forward, and the flame burst shattered Dracotron's and hit him head on, blasting him backwards to the ground, skidding to a stop.

"Let's end this fast!" Daniel shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red clanked against Green, then pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Red held the sword aloft as Green let out a mighty roar. Voltron ran at Dracotron as it got up, and swung hard. With a clank, the sword was blocked by a double bladed staff. Dracotron swung, knocking Voltron backwards, sending the Blazing Sword flying away to the ground. Voltron backflipped and landed on his feet.

"That wasn't good," Hunk commented.

"Now what?" Marina asked.

"Keith said we need to rely on strategy to beat this thing," Daniel said. "I still say we have tricks up our sleeve we haven't used. That's keeping us afloat."

"We need to beat this thing!" Marina shouted.

"Then we need to do something different," Larmina said, connecting her Voltcom. "Get ready to lay this thing to waste!"

"Larmina, be careful!" Daniel warned.

"You worry too much," Larmina snarked. "Kick Butt Boost!" Voltron charged up, then charged at Dracotron. It readied itself for an attack, but along with another power surgew from Vince, Voltron began to punch and kick Dracotron violently, to the point it couldn't keep up. With a final roundhouse kick, he sent Dracotron flying, skidding to a stop several hundred yards away.

"He's down, but not out," Daniel said.

"Center me," Larmina demanded.

"Larmina," Vince said, his eyes still glowing, "I can still feel Blue fighting your control. I don't know if I can hold it back."

"Just trust me!" she shouted. Without hesitation, Daniel made the call.

"Form Blue Center!" he shouted. Voltron levitated in the air, and the lions reconfigured, Blue forming the head.

"Now we finish this," Larmina said, her eyes focused on the recovering Dracotron.

 _"No holding back,"_ Allura's voice rang in her head.

"Form Titanic Trident!" Larmina shouted, Allura's voice mimicking her in her mind. Voltron clasped the air in front of him, and the trident formed vertically in front of him. After a few expert twirls, Voltron aimed and fired a massive ive beam at Dracotron. Dracotron tried to counter with a fire blast of its own, but with Vince's power boost behind it, the blast hit Dracotron and froze him solid. "HYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Voltron thre the Trident at Dracotron, and as it hit him, it exploded, falling into its individual parts and then some, then glowing green and melting away into nothingness.

"You did it!" Daniel shouted.

"I knew she could," Hunk said nonchalantly.

"Alright, let's head back to the castle," Daniel said. "I want P.I.D.G.E. to run a full diagnostic on Blue." Voltron took off into the air, separating into the lions. The rainbow streak flew through the sky and split as the lions made their way to their dens.

* * *

The team came into the control room, Larmina limping, but being supported by Daniel. Keith turned to meet them.

"You did great out there," he said.

"Where's Aunt Allura?" Larmina asked. Allura stood up from one of the chairs at the control panel and slowly made her way over to her.

"My father said the bond between the pilot and its lion is strong," she said. "I always knew the bond existed, and as long as I piloted Blue, I always felt it heard me, even when I was a novice pilot, unable to maintain control. Now I know even more that it really did hear me, and protect me. It protects us both, Larmina. Even with the haggarium infecting its systems, Blue fought for us. Never forget that bond."

"I won't Auntie Allura," Larmina said. "I won't." She remembered hearing her Aunt's voice in her head during the battle. She was as much with the Lion in spirit as she was. She gave Allura a big hug.

"Now what happens?" Daniel asked. "Blue still isn't cured. I had Larmina send it back to its den to recharge while P.I.D.G.E. does a full diagnostic of the systems again."

"I'm also hoping the cure in the lake water will have some affect on the Lion," Vince added. "We won't know for a while if it will do any good, but until we can find a way to permanently cure Blue, we need to be careful."

"It'll be OK," Larmina said, turning to Daniel. "It may seem corny, but I believe in the bond." She paused for a moment, looking into Daniel's eyes. "You can tell Haggar and her cronies to bring it on! No matter what she throws at us, Arus will always be protected….by Voltron, Defender of the Universe!"


	6. Episode 205

_**cubbiebluemako -** Keith and Allura wouldn't miss this for the world. Even when they are not flying the lions, they are in control. Kogane must command his Lion Knights both as King and as Admiral. And Allura helps him every step of the way. And nothing will make that more clear then in this episode to come..._

 ** _KathDMD -_** _I wouldn't call Dracotron's defeat easy. Even Haggar understands that the opponents of old have a learning curve when it comes to the Defender's new moves. But let's take a break from all that for something a bit more on the KA side..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I have been anticipating posting this chapter for over a month. It is one of the greatest stories I've written for the series so far, and expect nothing less than the squeezing and swooning of KA fans everywhere who remember the DotU episode this is based on. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Stand By You" by Rachel Platten_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 205 : "The Bridge"**

Allura walked into Defensive Control, and as expected, saw her husband, ever vigilantly performing early morning perimeter scans. Vince and Daniel were nearby, Daniel lounging in one of the chairs nearly falling asleep.

"I figured I'd find you here," she said. Keith turned to face her.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early," Keith said, putting down his coffee mug. "Is everything alright?"

"Rory's still asleep," Allura replied. "Alex is in his room playing. I wanted to talk to you about something." Vince turned to listen in, curious about the conversation. Daniel came around as well.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Do you remember the story about the young lovers from Altaire and Halena?" she asked. "And the re-enactment ceremony?"

"I remember," Keith said. "That was over a decade ago."

"I have been in talks with representatives from both kingdoms," she replied. "We had come to an agreement, when Lotor was first defeated, to reconstruct the bridge…to make it stronger than before."

"I thought they had agreed not to rebuild out of fear of attack?" Keith asked. "Haggar and her forces still pose a threat."

"We, as a people, can't live in fear all of our lives," she said. "I actually encouraged them to complete the project. And just like last time, I would like to recreate the ancient tale."

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Keith asked. "You remember what happened last time."

"Lotor is not here to ruin it," she replied. "And you know as well as I do, we need to bolster the spirits of our people in the wake of the present situation." He knew he couldn't argue with her.

"Fine," he replied. "But I think we should have some of our Royal Forces there as security should anything happen."

"Naturally," she replied with a smirk, then walked out of the room.

"So, what's the deal with this bridge?" Daniel asked. Keith let out a deep sigh, ready to explain it to his protégé.

* * *

A middle-aged Drule general stood up from his chair and stoicly looked at the viewscreen, his officers working feverishly around him.

"The communication is ready, Sir," one of them said.

"Put it on screen," the general replied, clearing his mind and trying to maintain a confident air. Then the vision on the screen cleared, and Hagar appeared before him.

"I've been made aware of your plans to attack Arus," she said. "You seem confident in your forces, General."

"I am more than confident," he replied. "Our spies have been watching the people rebuilding that pathetic bridge of theirs. It may seem like a simple structure to some, but it has become a symbol to those building it. I would much rather see the peoples of Halena and Altaire at bitter war than celebrating unity. Divide and conquer, your Excellency. It is a simple concept."

"Indeed," Haggar replied. "But the destruction of a bridge won't be enough to rouse the people. It may instead incite a unified revolt."

"We already have spies among those in Halena, planting the seeds of doubt into the heads of their people," he replied. "In the end, it may be the people themselves who tear down the bridge in preparation for civil war! But, just to be safe, we are prepared to take out the bridge, and the crowds come to celebrate."

"That said, General," Haggar said, "I will be sending to you one of my robeasts. I have no doubt that Admiral Kogane will have his Voltron Force on site. If so, I want to be prepared."

"Let them come," the General snarled. "I'm no coward! My forces will crush Voltron, even without your robeast!"

"Do not let your overconfidence cloud your judgment, General," she replied. "Do not underestimate the strength of the Voltron Force. For if you should fail, you will need to answer to Lord Kanjii himself." The communication ended.

"I will show Lord Kanjii that I, General Janus, have what it takes to destroy the Voltron Force, and do what those before me could not….finally conquer and control all of Arus!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the screen.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Larmina snapped.

"Because you are my niece," Allura replied, "and the only other woman of royal blood on the side of Altaire."

"Don't get me wrong, Auntie Allura," she said, "I don't have anything against love or romance. But having to wear this dress…."

"I wore it when I was your age," Allura replied. "It was actually a nice change of pace from all the pink frilly things Nanny made me wear."

"I heard that, you know!" Nanny shouted from the next room, feeding Rory her bottle. Allura and Larmina snickered.

"I never have to wear the kinds of things you wore back then though," Larmina said. "And you probably didn't have to run across the bridge into the arm of some random stranger from Halena. I bet you got to play the part with Keith."

"Actually," Allura replied, "it was with Hunk."

"Hunk?" Larmina asked. Allura nodded.

"Keith immediately dismissed the idea," Allura said. "He said he needed to stay on guard at the castle."

"That does sound like him," Larmina said. "But how did Hunk be the one to play the part of the guy?"

"I decided the part had to be played by one of them, being the saviors of Arus," She replied. "Hunk won a little contest between he, Pidge and Lance for that chance."

"Wish I had that choice," Larmina said. Allura placed her hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Let's see what happens when we get there," Allura said. "Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daniel asked. "Blue Lion is still infected. Even Keith was worried about it possibly going berserk near the crowd."

"Just let me keep my focus," Larmina hissed. "Everything will be fine." Allura sat behind her. Both were in a mild amount of pain, feeling the effects of the infection through their bond with the lion.

"If you say so," Daniel replied.

"It's been a while since the last time we did this," Hunk said.

"It's actually kinda cute," Marina said. "Two young lovers, torn apart by the ravages of war, trying to build a bridge against unsurmountable odds just to be together. Completely romantic."

"And this time it's even more important," Allura said. "The rebuilding of the bridge was funded by both kingdoms. It's a symbol of the lasting peace they've had these may decades since the Zarkonian Wars."

"I need to brush up on my Arusian history," Marina commented.

"I've had enough for all of us," Larmina snarked. Allura made a face in disapproval.

* * *

The team walked from where the lions were to where the crowds were amassed, but the crowds themselves on both sides sounded like angry mobs.

"What is going on?" Allura asked. Coran came running to her.

"Your Majesty," Coran shouted, running to her, "I don't know why, but there is in fighting in the crowds! The crowd from Halena is calling for the destruction of the bridge! And the crowd from Altaire is shouting back in anger over it! I don't know what started this!"

"I'll head over to the other side of the bridge and speak with the ambassador from Halena myself," Allura said. "Larmina, you stay with Coran and see if you can calm down the crowd on this side." Larmina nodded. Allura began to run across the bridge.

"Allura, wait!" Daniel shouted, running after her. "Keith wouldn't want you to go alone!" Larmina followed Coran to the crowd on their side.

"Please!" he shouted. "Please calm down! Why are you all so angry?"

"The people of Halena threatened to burn the bridge!" one of them said. "They said we were ungrateful for its construction, and said that Altaire had no part in building it!"

"That's certainly not true!" Coran replied. "But that is no reason to start a bitter fued with your fellow countrymen!"

"They're not our countrymen!" one of the others said. "They are demons that want to see the Love Bridge destroyed!" The crowd got rowdy. One of them charged at Coran, but Larmina stepped in, her staff forming in her hands. She wrestled the man to the ground, and molded her staff into a rope, tying his hands. She stood up and looked at the crowd.

"Is this what you think this bridge is about?" she shouted. "Fighting and anger! It's called the Love Bridge, not the kill each other bridge! We shouldn't be starting fights! We should be making amends, and peace with each other!" Her words were indeed harsh, but wise in the eyes of Ambassador Coran, who seemed most impressed with her at that moment.

* * *

Allura made it to the other side of the bridge, and the Ambassador from Halena and the crowd approached her.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Why are you so angry?"

"The people of Altaire don't appreciate our handiwork!" they shouted. "We worked just as hard on this bridge as they did, but come here to mock us, and say we played no part in its construction!"

"This bridge was built on the backs of the people of Halena!" the ambassador shouted.

"This bridge was built on the backs of two lovers that desperately wanted to see an end to war and conflict!" Allura snapped back. "Don't you see? Right now you all are going against everything this symbol of hope and peace stands for, but the people of Halena and those of Altaire! You need to put aside your anger of what was said and done, and instead rejoice in the peace we were given!" The crowd went silent, then spoke amongst themselves.

* * *

The com activated as General Janus awaited the words. A mysterious figure appeared on the viewscreen.

"The plan is failing!" he said. "The crowds have ceased their hostilities!"

"Then we go to plan B," Janus replied with a smirk. "Launch the attack! Destroy that bridge! Reduce it to rubble! And if you see the Voltron Force or their lions, eliminate them before they can form the mighty robot!"

* * *

The ground shook as a Drule attack force approached on both sides of the bridge and opened fire. Fighters were coming in from a distance. Larmina turned and took off running for Allura across the bridge.

"Larmina, wait!" Coran shouted. Larmina was determined. She ran across the bridge. Then a stray blast struck nearby, and she flew over the side. Her staff formed a rope and latched onto a post on the bridge, and she held on tightly.

"Larmina!" Daniel shouted. She tried to pull herself up, but another shot at the bridge caused her to lose her grip and fall. Daniel ran at lightning fast speed and dove over the side. He grabbed her as they fell, and both of them plunged into the water below.

"We have to get to the lions!" Marina shouted. She, Hunk and Vince ran for their lions and took off to confront the attacking forces. As Larmina and Daniel struggled in the water below, trying to swim to land, a command ship loomed overhead.

"Two people fell into the river!" one officer said. "What are your orders, General?" Janus narrowed his eyes.

"Take them out," he said in a gruff voice, "then destroy that bridge!" The weapons systems powered up, but then as they were about to fire, the entire ship shook. "What was that?"

"A Mega Laser, General!" the officer shouted. "Long range weapons are being fired from the Alliance Academy! Sensors are showing small fighter craft heading this way!"

"Scramble our fighters!" Janus shouted. "Keep them occupied!" Daniel reached up towards the shore and fired his claws. They embedded in the rock face.

"Hang on to me, Larmina," he said as the claws pulled them both out of the water to safety. They both let out a few coughs.

"I could have saved myself, you know," Larmina snapped.

"You can thank me later," he replied. "We need to get to the lions." They ran up the embankment, and came face to face with a small fleet of tanks and ground troops. They stood their ground, their weapons glowing and ready for a fight. But then, several fighters flew by and carpet bombed the ground forces.

"What was that?" Larmina asked.

"Hey Dan man," Lance snarked, "How about getting to that lion?" The two smirked, then took off running.

"Those fighters from the Academy are taking out our ground forces!" the officer said.

"Then we need to pull out all the stops," Janus replied. The robeast coffin dropped to the ground, and as it exploded, the beast inside grew bigger and bigger, until it was as tall as the bridge. It was wide, with a large shell on its back, and let out a meancing roar.

"We've got a robeast," Marina shouted as she blasted several more fighters from the sky.

"That can't be good," Hunk said. "We need to lure it away from the bridge."

"What about the command ship?" Vince asked.

"You leave that to us, cadets," Lance said.

"And by us, he means some of my top students," Ginger replied from the command seat at the Academy. Larmina and Daniel approached their lions, and Daniel stopped.

"What about Blue Lion?" he asked. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I have to be," she replied. "If we don't stop that thing now, it's going to destroy the bridge!" Daniel sighed, then nodded, and the two ran into the moths of their respective lions. Moments later, they came to life and took off into the air.

"Come on," Marina said softly, firing several shots from its tail laser at the robeast. "Follow me you overgrown ninja turtle."

"Look out!" Vince shouted. The robeast swung, but Marina dodged it quickly. Black and Blue joined the fray.

"Hey!" Hunk said. "The gang's all here!"

"And it's time for a little teamwork," Daniel said. "Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. The lions flew up into the sky in formation, and began to configure as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up, and all four lions let out a roar as the energy field dissipated.

"Blast it!" Daniel shouted. "Ignite Lion Torch! Tornado Blast!" Red and Green opened fire on the robeast, and though it stepped back a bit, it was unphased. It fired several missiles quickly from its chest, hitting Voltron in the chest and sending him staggering backwards.

"Daniel," Vince said, "I have an idea that may help protect the bridge and go on the offensive."

"Center?" Daniel asked.

"Center," Vince confirmed.

"Form Green Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Green forming the head.

"Boomerang Shield!" Vince shouted, as the round spiked shield appeared in his hands. Voltron pulled it on front of him in time to stop another barrage of missiles from hitting him or the bridge.

"whatever you got planned, do it quick," Daniel said.

"Wait for it," Vince said, his eyes glowing with power. Another barrage of missiles fired, and Voltron blocked them with the shield. "Now!" Voltron turned and threw the shield. It whizzed by the robeast, but circled back and embedded in the shell on its back, cracking it.

"Charge!" Daniel shouted, pushing the controls forward. Voltron ran at the robeast and tackled it, knocking it backwards.

"Let's wreck this robeast!" Daniel said. "Form Yellow Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the head.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted. The maces formed in his hands, and Voltron swung them repeatedly at the robeast, smashing it in the face, and trying to further damage the shell.

"It's working!" Larmina said, wincing in pain slightly. "We're driving him away from the bridge!" No sooner did she say it than the robeast charged Voltron, tackling it over the cliff, narrowly missing the bridge and crashing into the water below. A moment of silence was followed by a surge of energy.

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. The explosive force from reconfiguring sent the robeast flying into the air.

"It's now or never," Vince said, charging up for one last strike.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Daniel shouted. Red clanked against Green and pulled apart. Red brandished the sword as Green let out a mighty roar. Voltoron took off into the air quickly, and with two swings, sliced through the cracks in the shell, cutting the monster in half. It hit the water, and exploded, sending a small tidal wave crashing over the bridge, but leaving it safely intact. Voltron landed on the ground on the Halena side of the bridge, and the crowd came running.

"Not bad," Daniel said. "Not only are we defenders of the universe, but goodwill ambassadors."

"Keep your head, cadet," Larmina snarked, still trying to focus.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Larmina asked as she and Allura walked side by side across the bridge from the Altaire side. "That fight really took it out of me."

"I promise once this is over I won't make you wear any more dresses," Allura replied, "for a while." Larmina snorted in disapproval. They looked across the bridge as two lone figures headed towards them.

"I wonder who they are," Larmina said. "Not that I care. I'll respect and be nice, for you, Auntie Allura. I still think it's weird to be doing this with strangers from the other side of the river."

"I promise this will be an experience you won't forget," Allura replied.

"As if I could forget this frilly thing," Larmina scoffed, mocking her dress again. Allura frowned. Larmina sighed and the two kept walking. As they got close to the middle, Larmina's eyes focused, and she finally caught sight of the two people walking towards them.

"You think she had any idea?" Daniel said to Keith.

"Knowing Allura," Keith replied, "probably not." He laughed. The four approached each other, and Keith and Allura joined hands. Larmina and Daniel did so as well, the former being slightly taken aback by Daniel's appearance, being a little less unkempt than usual.

"Long ago," Allura announced, "a young woman from Altaire, and a young man from Halena fell in love amidst the ravages of war between their peoples. All of the bridges between the two lands had been utterly destroyed, and in order to be together, the two began throwing rocks into the water, trying desperately to build their own bridge." She paused for a moment, staring lovingly into Keith's eyes. "The Love god, seeing their efforts, created for them a magical bridge, and the two finally met in the middle, never to be separated again." She wrapped her arms around Keith, and he pulled her close, and then the two kissed. Daniel stared back into Larmina's eyes, and after a moment of confusion…

"Ah, what the hell," Larmina said, grabbing Daniel and pulling him to her, kissing him forcefully. He gave in, and kissed her back. The crowds on both sides cheered, Marina, Hunk and Vince on the Halena side clapping while standing next to the lions.

* * *

Kerza's eyes opened, seeing Malva still over him, her hand still on his chest. She noticed his eyes flutter open, and looked down at him.

"While the ring drowns out the voices," she said, "I can still feel the haggarium coursing through my veins."

"Is there any way to stop it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied. "You know how much fills me. If I take off the ring, it will kill me."

"I know," he replied.

"I did see one thing in my last vision," she replied. "I felt Haggar's anger….and fear."

"Fear?" he asked. "Of what?"

"Something more powerful than her or her gods," she replied. "She commanded her general to attack Arus….a place of great meaning. But this power stopped them in their tracks."

"What did you see?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"I saw true love conquer all," she replied, "with the help of Voltron….Defender of the Universe."


	7. Episode 206

_**cubbiebluemako -** Glad you liked the last chapter. I've been waiting to post that one for a while, as it's one of my best I think. I knew everyone would love to see the Love Bridge episode remade in style, and finally get Keith and Allura there to properly re-enact the famous tale._

 ** _KathDMD -_** _Yeah, that dress was pretty horrid. I don't remember mentioning the color, but as you always seem to do, you pretty much saw that dress in my mind as I wrote it...Larmina nearly gagging as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. As for Kerza and Malva...have not forgotten. There's just another long standing plot bunny that is drilling its way into the season._

 ** _Cilla8 -_** _Glad you enjoyed that story so much. I hope to continue to entertain Lion Force fans in the weeks to come, bot with eps like that one, as well as things more along the lines of what you're about to read._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Sorry this is out late. Christmas got the better of me, and I passed out early. Add to that my dad being in Rehab after a nasty bout with a virus, and it was rough. That said, hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 206 : "Sabotage"**

Shadows cast all around the interior of Castle Doom, Lord Kanjii's home away from home as he watched the progress closely. He awaited patiently for the arrival of the Witch Haggar, anxious to scold her over her most recent failure. And she approached the throne room, nervous about the punishment that was about to unfold. As she slowly crept in the door, his gaze became fixated on the witch, carefully placing quite a bit of her weight on her crooked staff.

"Spare your theatrics, witch," Kanjii sneered. "You fear me, as you should. But that point is also keeping you alive." He glared at her as she looked back at him. "Your loyalty prevents you from underestimating my power." He turned and picked up his sword. "Dracotron lost to the Voltron Force, and your general was unable to perform a simple task of destroying a bridge."

"Dracotron lost his battle because he was a weak opponent, my lord," she replied. "He was not used to a more battle-hardened defender. Perhaps the next opponent you release from the other side would need a bit of help? Something to even the odds?"

"What do you have in mind?' he asked, placing the blade of his sword in his other hand and studying it carefully.

"I have communed with the beyond," she replied. "And I have been given an unusual gift. A robeast with the power to inflict others with madness."

"Go on," Kanjii said, intrigued by the idea, but not yet convinced of its use.

"Phase One of my plans involves the robeast destroying the Voltron Force from the inside out," she replied. "We will play to their weaknesses….their desires. It will all but drive them apart!"

"And Phase Two?" Kanjii asked.

"Ah," she replied, her eyes narrowing. "That, my lord, is a surprise. One that will be oh so much more pleasant in preparation for your next warrior's coming!"

"This had better work, Haggar," he replied. "The reports I have received from Titan and Yolon have been less than satisfactory. One more failure, and I may need to make an example of someone." He swung his sword unexpectedly, and a wave of flame struck a nearby statue of Zarkon, disintegrating it into rubble.

"I understand, my lord," she replied. "I promise you, this will not fail." A shadow near the door watches and listens intently, then disappears into the shadows from whence it came.

* * *

Lance watched as Larmina and Marina sparred with one another in one of the holographic training rooms at the Academy. The two skillfully traded blows as they fought hand to hand around the arena. This went on for minutes, much to the delight of the Headmaster. Finally, Larmina took a swing at Marina with her staff, and marina was able to block it with her hand, protected by her Voltcom, and wrestling her to the ground. Lance halted the fight, walking out onto the field with a golf clap.

"Well done, ladies," he replied. "Instructor Jerrod and Lieutenant Ellington would be proud." The girls got up off the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Is all this really necessary, Lance?" Marina asked. "I've trained at the Academy for years, and I know for a fact that Larmina is just as good, if not better. Why bother with all this?"

"To stay sharp, Lieutenant," Lance replied. "Being an Academy grad yourself, you of all people should appreciate always being prepared."

"I know," Marina said, "but it all just seems like overkill. We fight with our lions, not our fists."

"I still prefer my fists to my lion," Larmina snarked. "Not that I don't appreciate Blue."

"How is Blue doing?" Lance asked.

"Vince still hasn't figured out how to rid Blue of the haggarium infection yet," Larmina replied. "They managed to stop the flow, preventing it from spreading to the nexus, but even that is just temporary."

"Vince will figure out something though," Marina said. "He's a bright kid."

"You're just a kid yourself, Lieutenant," Lance snarked.

"Hey!" Marina replied with a smirk.

"Just make sure you don't put any scratches on Red," he replied. "I'm counting on you to take care of her."

"What about Lieutenant Ellington?" Marina asked.

"She's in good hands," Lance replied.

* * *

Late that night, an object fell from the sky and landed just outside the perimeter of the Castle of Lions. The object opened up, a robeast coffin inside, breaking open to reveal a beast-like humanoid….a Drule that had been modified drastically by magic. It sneaked through the perimeter, on its way to the castle. It was barely past midnight, and while Keith and most of the team slept, Daniel and Larmina were in the Defensive Control watching the perimeter scans.

"Any sign of action?" Larmina asked.

"Not a peep," Daniel replied. "Boring as hell. I mean, no offense to Keith, we could all use the break. But you know me, I crave excitement."

"That's one of the things I actually like about you," she replied with a smirk. "You may be thick headed, but at least you're exciting."

"Yes, I know," he replied with a bit of nonchalantness in his voice.

"What are you two still doing up?" Marina asked as she walked into the room. She was wearing a set of red and pink pajamas, a pair of bunny slippers, and holding a mug of cocoa with the Arusian Crest skillfully painted on the side.

"Perimeter scan," Daniel responded.

"Doesn't the Castle Guard do that at this time of night?" she asked.

"Well," Larmina replied, "we've been meaning to help Keith and his staff out."

"Not to mention the fact that we're bored," Daniel said.

"Fair enough," Marina said, taking a sip of her cocoa. "But, what's with that blinking red light?" Daniel and Larmina turned their head to see the light, then on the viewscreen to see a figure approaching the castle.

"Something came through the perimeter and is approaching the castle," Daniel said. "We have to go check it out."

"Not without me, you're not," Larmina said. The two went to leave.

"Shouldn't you two mention this to Keith and the others before running of?" Marina asked as they ran out the door. She let out a frustrated sigh as she set down the mug and ran off after them.

* * *

Daniel, of course, was the first to arrive at where they last saw the figure. He looked around carefully.

"That's strange," he said to himself. "It's nowhere around here." Larmina ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up. Marina wasn't too far behind her, snapping her Voltcom onto her arm. Suddenly, the figure dropped in front of Larmina, causing her to come to a screeching halt. Marina almost ran into her. The beast let out a low growl before taking a swing at Larmina, who expertly dodged the attack.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" she shouted, as her staff formed in her hands. She ran at the robeast and swung. The two fought hand to hand. Marina's hand glowed red.

"Take a swing at us, eh?" she shouted as she ran at the beast, fists flying. The beast was knocked backwards, but as the two girls closed in, flaps on the front of the beast opened up, and a toxic gas filled the surrounding air. The two slowed to a stop, then turned to look at one another.

"You know," Larmina said, "I can take care of this myself,"

"You're just a cadet," Marina snapped back. "Let me show you how we do this at the Academy."

"Phht," Lamina spat. "That rank nonsesnse is getting really old, DeVille." As they argued, the monster snuck away. Moments later, Daniel came running by, and stopped when he saw the two fighting.

"Marina, Larmina, what are you doing?" he asked.

"This little twit thinks she can out-fight me," Larmina spat.

"I have twice the training, twice the skill, and twice the charm," Marina replied. "You're just jealous because you can't compete!"

"Something is wrong here," Daniel said. "We need to get back to the castle."

"I'm not going back there with HER," Marina said.

"Well I'm not going back there with HER!" Larmina spat back. Daniel smacked his head.

"Then what do you want to do?' he sked.

"Honestly?" Marina said. "You." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Larmina snapped.

"Phht," Marina spat. "You don't care about him or treat him right. I'm going back to the castle with him."

"The hell you will," Larmina relied through gritted teeth. "I'm the one going back with him!"

"Oy," he replied. "That's it. I'm deciding who will go back with me."

"Then who will it be, Danny boy?" Marina asked sensually.

"Yeah," Larmina asked, "who will it be?" She wrapped her arm around his. Marina grabbed his other arm.

"Both!" he shouted, grabbing their hands and dragging them as neckbreak speeds through the woods back towards the castle.

* * *

Alarms went off in the castle, and Keith and Allura ran into Defensive Control.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"A robeast was detected in the perimeter walls," Coran replied.

"Where's Daniel?" Keith asked.

"His last known position is…" Coran began to say when Daniel ran in, dragging the grils with him. "Right here."

"Keith," Daniel said, "we went out to investigate the disturbance, and were unable to find anything. Then I found these two acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange," Marina said.

"Could have fooled me," Lamina spat back.

"Just stay away from my man!" Marina said.

"He's MY man!" Larmina snapped back. "You're too old for him anyway!"

"Experienced!" Marina growled. Larmina fumed.

"See what I mean?" Daniel asked.

"There's no time," Keith said. "Get to the lions and help Hunk and Vince. They are already on their way."

"No problem, Keith," he replied, running for the door to Black Lion.

"I'm not helping her," Larmina snapped.

"Don't be jealous because I'm better than you," Marina replied. Larmina turned an even brighter red with anger.

"Why you little…" she said as she went to attack her, bit Allura stepped between them.

"Keith is right," Allura said. "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but you need to snap out of it and go help your team. This isn't about either one of you."

"She's right," Larmina replied. Then growled. "It's about Daniel!" She ran to Blue's doors.

"Oh no you don't," Marina shouted. "I'm the one that's going to help him!" She ran through the door to Red. Allura smacked her forehead.

"You don't think they may be under a spell from Haggar, do you?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, Keith," she replied, staring back into his eyes. "But if they don't cooperate to stop this robeast, none of that will matter."

* * *

"Look out, Vince!" Hunk shouted, and the two lions managed to dodge a swing from the robeast, now grown to giant size.

"The others should be on their way," Vince replied.

"Almost there," Daniel said.

"No thanks to her," Marina snapped.

"Don't make me tear your lion apart!" Larmina snapped back. Blue's eyes glimmered purple for a moment.

"Enough!" Daniel shouted. "We need to form Voltron, but we need to wear this robeast down and find a weakness."

"I haven't been able to detect anything," Vince replied, dodging another shot from the robeast.

"There has to be something about it," Daniel said, Black grabbing the robeast's arm with its jaws. The robeast swung, forcing Black to release, flinging it into the distance.

"If anyone can find a weakness, it'll be me," Marina snarked. She fired on it with her tail laser, zapping it in several places.

"Anyone can see it's not affected by the heat," Larmina snarked. "It's probably weak to the cold." She fired Blue's Freeze Tail, freezing one of its legs solid. She felt satisfied for a moment, then thr robeast broke free ans swatted them both out of the way before fiting an eye laser ay Yellow. Hunk managed to dodge it.

"Man," he said, "what's gotten into them?"

"Come on, Vince," Daniel said as he tried to take on the robeast again, Black letting out a mighty roar.

"I think I found something!" Vince said. "I don't know why, but there's a panel missing on the back of the neck. I don't know whether it's a defect, or if something happened to it."

"Doesn't matter," Daniel said. "Let's take it out!"

"I'll do it!" Marina said, flying at it, firing.

"No, I'll do it!" Larmina shouted, firing as well. They hit one another, and the lions crashed to the ground. The remaining three landed nearby, staring down the robeast, Yellow letting out a roar.

"They must be under some kind of spell!" Daniel shouted.

"That Haggar is full of nasty tricks!" Hunk said, tightening his fist in anger.

"If we form Voltron," Vince said, "maybe we can break the spell and destroy the robeast, all in one shot."

"But how?" Hunk asked. Daniel smirked.

"Oh girls?" Daniel asked. "Which one of you can form Voltron the fastest?"

"Red is BUILT for speed!" Marina shouted.

"Phht," Larmina said. "only single men favor the right arm. I'll form a leg faster than you can…."

"Less talk, more forming," Vince said.

"Right," Daniel said. "On my mark, ladies. Let's see who can do this the fastest." He attached his Voltcom to the console. "Flash form, go!" The lions flew at one another, transforming and connection, Black forming the head.

"We did it!" Vince said.

"I know," Daniel replied.

"Gloat later," Keith said over the com. "You need to stop that robeast." Allura slumped in pain. "Are you alright?" He cradled her, helping her back to her feet.

"Yes," she replied, leaning on her husband. "Her anger seems to be having a reaction to the infection in the lion. I don't know how long we can fight it."

"Daniel?" Keith shouted.

"I got it, Keith," he replied. "The weakness is the back of the neck. Vince, do you think you can hit it?"

"I'll try," he replied.

"Form Green Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Green forming the head.

"Boomerang Shield!" Vince shouted. Voltron launched it at the robeast, which sidestepped it. Voltron fired stingray missiles, and as the robeast moved to avoid them, he inadvertently moved into the path of the Boomerang Shield. It struck the missing plate on the back of the neck, and the robeast went haywire. "It's short circuited!"

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured with Black forming the head. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red and Green clanked together and pulled apart, forming the Blazing Sword. Red brandished it as Green let out a mighty roar. Voltron ran at the robeast quickly, leaping into the air and coming down, slicing through the back of the neck, cutting off its head. The beast fell to the ground and exploded.

"It's down," Vince said. "I still can't explain how that plate was missing, or why. It doesn't make sense for the Drules to do that."

"Shoddy workmanship?" Daniel asked. "Maybe their engineers are getting lazy." Larmina and Marina shook their heads, as if coming out of a trance.

"Where am I?" Larmina asked. Blue's eyes stopped glowing purple….for now.

"What happened?" Marina asked. "Larmina, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Last thing I remember was getting hit by that robeast."

"It's alright now," Daniel said. "Just another of Haggar's monsters down for the count." A mist similar to that which caused Larmina and Marina to change rose from the debris of the robeast, rising through the atmosphere and into space. Its destination was clear.

* * *

"Your robeast was easily defeated," Kanjii said, mildly annoyed. "Your plan to pit the Voltron Force members against one another failed as well. Yet I sense optimism in you. I seem to think this may have been a part of your plan?"

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint you, my lord," she replied. "As we speak, the hatred they created fueled by my robeast has created the energy source we need to fuel your next warrior. And once you have unleashed him on Arus, there will be nothing that will stop it from destroying Voltron!" They watched her globe as the mist made its way to a tear in space, seeping inside. And within moments, a single mechanical hand reached slowly from it.

* * *

Larmina and Marina walked together into Defensive Control. Daniel turned to face them, as did Keith and Allura.

"You two are looking much better," Allura commented.

"We feel much better, thanks," Larmina replied.

"The Doc looked us over," Larmina said. "Whatever you say was affecting us is gone."

"I'm just glad you two aren't at each other's throats anymore," Keith said.

"I'm sad they're not fighting over me," Daniel joked. "Then again, I'm pretty irresistible." Marina grabbed the mug she'd left and dumped the cocoa over Daniel's head.

"Let's head out to the training room and work on our moves," Marina said with a smirk. Larmina smirked back.

"That was awesome," Larmina said to her softly as they walked out of the room. The others tried to contain their laughter as Daniel shook his head, cold cocoa dripping off his head of black hair.


	8. Episode 207

_**cubbiebluemako -** I appreciate the compliment! Like I always told you, when I write Lion Force, especially with the cadets in mind, I always think about it in terms of a Voltron Force episode, opening music included. :P_

 ** _KathDMD -_** _I've been trying to write the chapters as full episode stories themselves, connected, yet still self-contained. This next one is no exception, and it has something you've been waiting for along with something we talked about...well, the last time we did talk._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Finally, the long awaited new episode is here! It hasn't been an easy few weeks, my dad almost dying, now pretty much bed-ridden. But I finally made time to try and put some thoughts on paper. I hope you enjoy._

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 207 : "And The Band Played On"**

Sparks flew from the tip of the torch as it glided across the metal, welding the sheet to the existing structure. Hank looked on, nodding in approval. Once the bead was set, and the piece was in place, the young woman before him turned to him and lifted her visor.

"Is this really necessary?" Larmina asked, a confused frown forming on her lips.

"If you're gonna appreciate metal," Hunk laughed, "you gotta work with it." She let out a sigh, pulled her visor down and continued welding. Vince walked into the shop.

"Hey Hunk," he said. "Larmina working on repairs to Blue?"

"Larmina is learning to balance the harmony of her welder with the harmony of….HEAVY METAL!" Hunk shouted, letting loose with a short stint of air guitar. Vince laughed.

"Well once you're done with the structural repairs," Vince said, "I want to try accessing the systems again. If I can localize the infection within the Nexus, maybe I can finally purge it."

"Just be careful, lil' dude," Hunk replied. "You remember what happened the last time we tried to repair the Nexus. Even coming within physical contact with it could make Blue go berserk."

"Trust me, I remember," Vince replied. "What are you guys listening to?"

"The latest from Bad Road Trip," Hunk replied. "Killer band. Not nearly as great as Stereolactic, but….."

"I know," Vince replied, putting a hand on Hunk's back in support, "I miss him too."

* * *

Keith walked into the nursery. Alexander was playing with toy versions of the Voltron Lions on the floor while Allura fed Rory what appeared to be strained pears. A television monitor played softly on the other end of the room. Keith smiled as his eyes locked on to hers.

"Hey there," he said, walking towards her. "This is a nice change."

"What is?" Allura asked.

"No Nanny fussing over our kids," he laughed.

"I gave her the day off," Allura said. "I haven't been spending enough time with the kids lately, and I wanted to have some bonding time with Rory."

"We need some bonding time too," he replied with a smirk. She smirked back.

"The kids do go down for their naps in an hour or so," she said. "Would be a great time to…'bond', as you so eloquently put it." He nervously put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. Without warning, the volume seemed to instantly increase on the television monitor.

"What is that?" he asked. They paid closer attention.

"After months of hiatus, they're back with a new album!" the voice shouted. "Bigger and better than ever! Stereolactic!" Keith and Allura looked at one another. The noise frightened Rory, and she began to cry. "Get tickets to their return concert in New York City, planet Earth, this Friday!"

"I thought the cadets said…" Allura started to say.

"They did," Keith replied. "I better show it to them." He pressed a few buttons on the nearby datapad, then took it, and walked out the door.

* * *

Keith walked into Defensive Control, where the members of the Voltron Force were assembled.

"Keith," Daniel said, getting up from the chair. "What's up? You've got that serious look on your face again."

"Allura and I came across something I think you should see," he replied. He tapped the datapad, and the viewscreen displayed the ad for the Stereolactic concert.

"But….but that can't be!" Larmina shouted.

"How can there be Stereolactic without…" Vince started to say. Hunk swung back and punched the metallic wall, leaving a serious dent, letting out a primal scream in anger.

"Easy, Hunk," Keith said.

"This is complete crap!" Hunk shouted. The gentle giant of the force was now a raging monster. "How dare they try to cash in on my best friend! How dare they!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Keith said.

"You bet your ass we will!" Hunk shouted.

"Do you think the recording company is behind it?" Larmina asked. "I wouldn't put it past a label to do something that low."

"If so," Keith said, "I know someone who may be able to find out."

"In the meantime," Hunk said, "I'm going to Earth to see this for myself."

"I think we all should go." Larmina said.

"What about Blue?" Keith asked.

"I have it under control," Larmina replied. "I'll be alright."

"We will stay here and monitor any Drule activity from afar," Coran said. "We will alert you if anything happens."

"To the lions!" Daniel ordered. They raced for the doors to the lions. Keith turned to Alura.

"I'll take one of our fighters," Keith said. "I'll return as soon as I can." He gently kissed Allura.

"But where are you going?" she asked.

"Dradin," he replied.

* * *

Kerza's eyes opened, seeing Malva staring back at him.

"You haven't slept," he said.

"I can't," she replied, looking down from his gaze for the moment. "The voices are intensifying."

"I know," he said. "I can hear them as well."

"Haggar is worried," she said. "I don't know why, but I get a sense of dread, especially where Lord Kanjii is concerned."

"He never existed in my universe," Kerza replied. "My knowledge of his treachery is limited."

"His power is legendary," Malva said. "Voltron challenged the Old Ones long ago, and was powerful enough to defeat each one and lock them away. But with the defeat of one enemy, others emerge. The Drule Empire expanded its conquest, and one of the first to lay a star system to waste in the Far Universe was Kanjii. Legends tell of unspeakable power granted to him by a sealed god that would allow him to strike a killing blow on Voltron. He wiped out the entire planet of Kith, Founding the kingdom of Korronith upon its soil, and renaming the planet 'Doom'."

"What happened to him after that?" Kerza asked.

"The legend lends credence to Voltron himself being a sentient being," she said, "as if it contained a soul. Voltron sought to topple Doom, not for the sake of the far Universe, but for its own selfish desires. In the end, a trick by Haggar the Witch, embittered by King Alfor of Arus, used the powers given to her by the gods to blast Voltron apart and sending the pieces crashing to the world below, never to be seen again. It wasn't until later that those pieces would be found and reassembled."

"But what about Kanjii?" Kerza asked again.

"No one knows," she replied. "When Voltron was destroyed, he mysteriously vanished. Some say he used up all of his power to allow Haggar to destroy Voltron. Some say he himself was the god that broke him up. No one knows for sure. All I know is that the Lord Kanjii in control of the Empire, the same man that has been calling out to us, the voice in our head, seems to have all the power of the legend, and more. And regardless of our predicament….I've come to the conclusion that we need to find a way to not only fight it, but stop it."

"The only thing we've found so far that can stop it is…" Kerza said.

"The ring," she replied. "We need to find the woman who gave you this ring. Whatever enchantment she placed on it may be the key to stopping Kanjii's influence not only on us, but on our entire kind."

* * *

The five pilots left their lions, set down on a Garrison landing pad. They walked towards the nearest transport terminal.

"I still can't believe someone had the balls to take advantage of Pidge," Hunk grunted.

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Vince replied.

"There has to be an explanation," Daniel said. "Even if it IS the record label behind this, at least we'll find out, right?"

"I guess," Hunk muttered. Marina nudged Larmina.

"What exactly is Stereolactic's connection to Pidge?' Marina asked. Larmina smirked.

"It's a long story," Larmina replied. "Let's just say if there's no Pidge, there's no Stereolactic." They continued walking. Marina was still confused, but she just shrugged and followed the others into the terminal.

* * *

The elevator doors to the high rise opened, and Keith stepped out, decked out in his pilot uniform. He walked down the hall to a door at the end. Standing guard were two large men, clearly armed.

"State your business," one of them said.

"I'm here to see a friend," Keith replied. "Will that be a problem?" His eyes narrowed. The man talking to him looked down at his datapad and tapped it. He looked back up at Keith.

"Admiral Kogane," he said. "Mr. manset is expecting you." They stepped aside, and keith walked in the door. The other man looked at the first one.

"Glad you checked this time," he said. "The last Garrison Admiral almost tore my arm off." The door closed, and Manset turned around in his chair. He stood up to greet Keith.

"Admiral," he said, "I hear you are looking for information."

"You heard right," Keith replied. "It may be something, or it may be nothing. What do you know about the band, Stereolactic?"

"They have performed at the casino many times," Manset replied. "They are extremely difficult to book, as their manager and lead singer is very elusive, but we managed to get them to play here."

"Have you spoken to them recently?" he asked.

"No," Manset admitted, "as you know, the band hasn't been doing much in the last few months. It wasn't until recently that their label began booking gigs for them again. In fact, I was going to contact them in the next few days to perform at the Liege Auditorium. They draw in a huge crowd to the hotel…and the casino, of course."

"Of course," Keith replied, careful not to show his whole hand to his opponent. "If you hear anything…"

"I will be in touch," Manset replied. Keith turned and left the room. The door closed, and Manset picked up his phone.

* * *

The team arrived at the location of the concert. The five walked into the building, but were stopped by a guard.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Through you if you're not careful," Hunk snapped. Vince stepped in front of him, appearing to hold him back.

"What he means is," Daniel said, "we're here to speak with the lead singer of Stereolactic on behalf of Her Royal Highness, Queen Allura Altaire of the planet Arus. We're the Voltron Force."

"Voltron Force," The guard said. "Right." He looked Daniel dead in the eye, but Daniel stood his ground. "It doesn't matter who you are, I've been instructed to let no one past this point that doesn't have a ticket to the concert. And no one, I mean NO ONE, is able to speak with anyone from Stereolactic."

"What about their manager?" Larmina asked. "Is there anyone here we can speak to?"

"Look, little girl," he started to say. She frowned.

"Who are you calling, little?" she snapped, ready to unleash her staff. Vince held her back.

"It's no problem," Vince said. "We'll just go." He grabbed Larmina and Hunk by the arms and gently pulled them along with the others, walking away.

"Are you insane?" Larmina snapped quietly as they exited the building.

"Maybe," Vince said. "At least, the plan I have is."

"Oh, do tell," Daniel said.

"Well, we can't get in the front door, right?" Vince said.

"So?" Larmaina asked.

"The place has gotta have a back door, right?" he asked.

"Ah, the back door," Daniel sighed. Larmina walked past him and smacked him in the back of the head, hard. "Ow!" Daniel rubbed the back of his head. They made their way around the side of the building, and found a service entrance. They saw two guards outside.

"Any other plans?" Larmina asked.

"We need a distraction," Daniel said.

"I think I can arrange that," Marina said. She tapped her Voltcom, and the red armor formed around her. She jumped up to a nearby fire escape, and quickly jumped and climbed up the side of the building next to them. Once on the roof, she ran to the side and held out her hand. A gun formed in it and fired. Thee others below watched the guards, the saw a flash and a bang, accompanied by a lot of smoke. The guards ran in the direction of the disturbance. The team looked at each other, then ran for the door.

"What was that?" Daniel asked. Marina dropped from the sky, landing next to them.

"Smoke grenades," she replied. "You don't spend years at the Academy with Lysette and not know how to get out of trouble." Larmina smirked. Daniel tried the door.

"It's sealed shut," he said.

"Stand back," Hunk said. "I'll put some muscle into it!"

"Hold up there, Hunk," Vince said, seeing the keypad nearby. "Let's do this my way." He reached up, wires coming out of his hands. They made contact with the circuitry in the keypad, and his eyes turned white, numbers and codes clouding his vision. "Almost got it…" They keypad flashed with the correct codes. The Vince gasped. "No….this can't be possible.."

"What?" Daniel asked. Vince remained silent, as he saw something, and couldn't quite understand what it was." The wires retracted, and the door opened. Vince fell weak. "Hey, are you ok?" Vince held his head.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "it's….it's nothing. Let's just get inside and find who's doing all this." They ran in the door and down the halls towards the backstage area. They turned the corner and saw Stereolactic.

"There they are!" Larmina shouted. They looked up to see them, then each of them ran off in a different direction.

"Great job," Daniel snarked. "You scared them off."

"We need to split up and go after them," Vince said.

"Marina, go left," Daniel said. "I'll go right. Vince, you take that one."

"We'll go after the leader," Larmina said, running off with Hunk. They all took off running. Marina caught up with one of them, trapped in a dead end. She ran to grab him, but he jumped through the wall, and she slammed into it hard, falling backwards to the floor.

"OW," she said, running her head. "A hologram." Daniel saw the one he was chasing and sped up to catch it. He dove at it, and flew right through it, skidding to a halt. The hologram vanished into thin air.

"What the," Daniel said. Vince caught up with the one he was chasing.

"I wonder if I'm right," he said to himself. He reached out, and the wires latched on to the fire alarm controlling the sprinkler system. The water rained down, and the hologram began to waver, then vanished. "It was just a hologram. But who's controlling it?" Larmina and Hunk ran after the one they were chasing, barely keeping it on sight. It knocked things down in their way, but Larmina expertly dodged it, and Hunk smashed through it in a rage. He formed his hammer and threw it, but the lead singer was able to dodge it easily.

"How is he doing this?" Larmina asked.

"Doesn't matter," Hunk said, swinging his hammer at another blockade of debris. "All that matters is what I'm gonna do to him!" They rounded a corner, and Larmina formed her staff, vaulting through a scaffolding and landing in front of the fleeing man.

"You're surrounded," she said, herself and Hunk closing in.

"Stop, please," it said, a voice scrambler distorting the voice. "You don't understand."

"I understand enough," Hunk said, about to swing. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Larmina asked.

"An attack," the man said. "There's more important things going on than me at the moment."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Hunk said.

"Get away with making millions of fans happy?" the man said. "My job is to keep their minds off the horrors of war. My job is to entertain them, to give them something to unite for. My music inspires them."

"It's not yours!" Hunk shouted.

"It's everyone's!" the man shouted back. "Music is everywhere, and everything!" Another quake shook the room. "Right now, there is a robeast that will devastate New York if you don't get back to your lions and stop it." Hunk and he stared one another down. "Keep the music alive." Hunk breathed deeply, then lowered his hammer.

"Let's go," he said, turning to leave. Larmina stared at the man, but when another quake shook the room again, she grabbed Hunk's arm and took off. The man waved, and vanished….a hologram himself.

* * *

Hunk and Larmina ran from the building and saw the others congregated outside. Daniel turned and spotted them.

"Hunk, Larmina," he said, "we have to get back to the lions."

"We know," Larmina said. "There's a robeast attacking."

"How did you…" Daniel asked.

"I'll explain later," she replied. "Just move!" They all took off running.

* * *

The lions powered on, and one by one let out a roar before rearing back and taking off into the air.

"Stay in loose formation," Daniel ordered. "I haven't gotten a glimpse of this thing yet."

"The scanners are picking up something," Vince said. "It looks like the other Voltron Force is pinned down…but I can't see what."

"A something hard to see?" Daniel asked quietly. "Hunk, follow me!" Black and Yellow took off from the group and headed towards Jet Voltron. "Prepare to fire." Within moments, they launched missiles, striking the back of the very reflective and nearly invisible robeast.

"What the hell?" Roxy shouted. As the words left her lips, the Yellow Lion, followed by Black, shot by them.

"The Lion Force?" JC asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Buying me some time to do this," Tails said. She connected her Voltcom, and the energy reading shot up slightly. "Agility Boost!" Voltron rolled from under the robeast and flipped backwards to its feet. "We need to find a way to see it." Dariana's eyes glowed for a moment.

"Freeze it," she said over the com, in a louder voice than normal.

"Hang on!" Hunk shouted. "Help is on the way!"

"Activate interlocks!" Daniel shouted, trunting the yokes, beginning the activation sequence. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew in formation, then began to reconfigure as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up with power as the energy field dissipated. Each lion let out a roar ads Voltron powered up, ready for battle.

"How are we gonna freeze it if we can't see it?" Roxy asked.

"By dulling its shine," Vince said. "Hunk, we need a sandstorm."

"Already on it, little buddy," he replied. "Sand Blast!" Voltron leaped into the air, and yellow lion fired a blast of sand and dirt at the robeast, buffeting it.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted, pulling the weapons console. Jet Voltron pulled downward, the column of water forming the bow. He drew back and fired several bolts at the robeast, freezing the sand to it.

"Looks like you've got this under control, Hunk," Daniel said. "Form Yellow Center!" Lion Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the head.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted, the maces forming in his hands.

"NOOOOO!" The robeast screeched, trying to break free. "I will not be denied my right to defeat the Defender once and for all!"

"It can talk?" Daniel asked.

"What the…" JC shouted.

"Thousands of years I waited to put an end to the Soul of the Ancients!" it screeched. "Balance will be restored!" It tried to swing, but the ice had it pinned tightly.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled backwards, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Batter up!" Hunk shouted. Lion Voltron swung the maces, slamming into the robeast. It flew at Jet Voltron.

"And the swing…." JC said, swinging the Blazing Sword and slicing the robeast in two. It fell to the ground and exploded.

"Another robeast down," Roxy said.

"But where did it come from?" Tails asked.

"More importantly," Larmina asked, "how did Stereolactic know the attack was a robeast?"

* * *

The two teams met on the Garrison Square outside the main building, the ships parked nearby. Space Marshall Hawkins and Admiral Fabrere walked towards them.

"I wish I knew where that thing came from," Tails said.

"I'm not sure," Vince replied, "but it's a good thing we were here."

"I just wish we'd solved that mystery," Larmina said, disappointed.

"It doesn't matter," Hunk said. "The equipment is destroyed. Whoever did it will be out of commission for a while. Though you gotta admit, the music was pretty sweet."

"It was, wasn't it," she agreed.

"So what DID happen when you caught up to that guy?" Daniel asked. Larmina and Hunk looked at one another, then back at Daniel.

"It was a hologram," Larmina replied. "Just like the ones you found. Honestly, I guess we'll never know."

* * *

On planet doom, Kanjii's soldiers prepare for an assault on Arus. Haggar stands above, observing the operation. She holds and strokes Cova.

"Soon, the next of the Old Ones will wreak havoc upon the citizens of Arus," she said aloud, "and its power will be no match for Alfor's daughter, or the Voltron force." She cackled ludly. In the shadows, a mysterious figure observed. A device on his arm blinked, and when he tapped it, he vainished in the blink of an eye.


	9. Episode 208

_**cubbiebluemako -** It's funny you should mention Pidge. He's dead of course, but wouldn't it be a twist if..._

 ** _KathDMD -_** _First off, there's ALOT going on in this arc. You're gonna have to sit back and take it all in...or CALL ME! (LOL) The entire band, if you saw, was holographic, but we never did see who was controlling it all._ _Pig dead, Chip missing, the Baltan Government being so secretive...who knows? I did get a slight laugh out of your quote. When you wrote your review, my dad was having issues, and we were trying to get him back to health. Now that he's gone, it's only fitting he get played off by a quote from his favorite TV show._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- It's been a rough couple of months with my dad dying, and my recent promotion at work. But I'm finally back and doing my best to bring you more of what you want to read. There isn't a lot of KA in this episode, but with Blue's infection seeming to worsen, you have to wonder how that will affect Allura...and what Keith would do to stop it._

Without my muse, I am nothing. I am nothing.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 208 : "Old Scars"**

Vince got up from his bed, shaking his head from sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw it was four in the morning.

"It's too early," he said to himself. "It's not my turn to do the perimeter scan." He walked over to his dresser and leaned on it. He lifted his head to look in the mirror. His eyes looked bloodshot from the lack of sleep. "I still need to figure out a way to get rid the the haggarium infection in Blue. I don't know how." He went to rub his eye, ands something felt weird. As he rubbed it, he felt the skin beneath move. Freaked out, he stopped and pulled his hand away. Bits of flesh and blood covered the side of his fist, and he startled himself. He looked up into the mirror and was horrified by his reflection…a quarter of his face peeled away to reveal a robotic eye staring back at him….

He awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. He felt his face, and it was normal. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was some dream," he said. "Maybe it's a sign I should get up and work." He got up and went to get dressed.

* * *

All at once, the tear between the dimensions opened, just as Lord Kanjii had planned. A lone metal monster appeared from it, a curved yet cylindrical head, and carrying a spiked bat. He looked around.

"I have been freed!" he shouted. "My bretheren that have perished at the hands of the Defender shall be avenged! No more shall he make a mockery of the Old Ones! The gods shall smite him, and the universe will return to order!" He swung the bat violently. He held out his hand and looked around, aiming carefully. "Arus…where the Defender lies. Go and draw him out. Bring him to me so I may end his existence!" Several round objects appeared in his hand. He tossed them, and cracked them with his bat, sending them sailing in the direction of Arus. He stood by…..watching and waiting intently.

* * *

"Hey," Daniel said as he walked into the repair bay. "You're up early."

"Had a bad dream," Vince replied, still looking at the information on the datapad connected to Blue. "Figured I'd get up and work on trying to purge the haggarium infection."

"What kind of dream?" Daniel asked.

"It's nothing," Vince replied. "Just a dream. Besides, I have bigger issues to tend to."

"No luck with the infection?" Daniel asked. Vince nodded.

"I can't isolate it," he replied. "And I can't dig too deep, even with my Voltcom powers. If I get too close to the nexus, there's a chance I'll trip the security protocols."

"Then POOF, Blue Lion runs amok," Daniel said. "I get it. I wish there was a better way."

"Me too," Vince said. "Larmina puts on a brave face, but I know maintaining control is as much painful as it is difficult."

"I'm pretty sure she has her own nightmares," Daniel said. "Let's just hope we don't run into any more trouble before then." As if his own words triggered a response, the castle alarms blared.

"I think we spoke too soon," Vince said. He disconnected the wiring, and the two ran from the repair bay, headed for Defensive Control.

* * *

The team ran into Defensive Control, Keith and Coran waiting.

"What's the emergency, Keith?" Daniel asked.

"Long range scans picked up several objects heading for Arus, fast," Keith said. "There are no scheduled flights arriving. Nothing at all. We can't determine whether it's been sent by the Drules, we can't be careful."

"Do you want us to launch and check it out?" Daniel asked.

"I'd like for two of you to launch and scout it," he replied.

"I'll go," Larmina volunteered.

"I don't think that's a great idea," Daniel said.

"I can take care of myself, Daniel," she snapped.

"Larmina," Vince said, coming to Daniel's defense, "I think he's referring to the infection in Blue. I haven't been able to isolate it. Too much exposure to the haggarium through your bond with the lion may be dangerous."

"I agree," Keith said. "I want you and Daniel to check it out, Vince. Size it up. Report your findings back to us. If it warrants, we'll launch against it."

"Yes, Sir," Vince replied with a half salute. The center column raised, and Daniel and Vince ran through the doors and grabbed the swings. They dropped into the shuttles, taking them to the lions. Daniel's seat locked into place. His Voltcom energized, and Black Lion powered up.

"Launch!" Daniel ordered. Black Lion roared and took off. Green followed in kind. They met above the castle, then headed strait for the objects heading for Arus.

"We can't be that far," Daniel said, watching his monitors like a hawk.

"I was originally only able to detect three," Vince said. "Since coming in closer, that number's at about seven now."

"They're pretty small though, right?" Daniel asked.

"Hard to tell," Vince said. "Until we…" One of the objects came in fast. Vince saw it looked like a small steel ball, but it opened up with legs and latched around Green Lion's snout, its momentum sending him flying backwards.

"Vince!" Daniel shouted. Another did the same to Black, sending it into a backwards tumble. "What is it?"

"Some sort of robotic insect!" Vince said. He hit several buttons on the weapons console, and wind-like flames fired from Green's mouth, blasting the object off him. "Hold still." Vince used his boomerang tail to fire a shot at Black, knocking the creature off him. They regrouped and looked on as at least two dozen more headed for them.

"What are they?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "but we better stop them before they reach Arus!" They split up and began trying to destroy them one by one before they could get closer to the planet.

"Keith," Daniel shouted over the intercom, "we're under attack. There are a lot more of these things up here than we thought. We're gonna need some help." Larmina took off running.

"Larmina, be careful!" Keith shouted as she ran out to the repair bay.

"We better go too," Marina said. Hunk nodded to her. The two remaining pilots ran for the doors and leaped at the swings to take them to their lions.

* * *

"Guard!" Malva shouted. "The man in this cell is sick! He needs help! Please!" The guard lowered the field and ran inside, and Kerza swung, hitting the guard in the head and knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry," he said softly. He looked over at Malva. "We need to be quick and escape from here. You realize this will make us fugitives on Arus…"

"We have no choice," Malva replied. "We need to make it to Earth and find the girl you spoke of. She may have the answer to stopping the voices once and for all." They ran through the halls, and found their way to an exit. Upon opening the door, an alarm sounded.

"Quickly!" Kerza shouted. "Run for that fractal!" They ran for the ship, and upon entering, verified it was empty. "Get the doors closed!" he sat down and began keying commands into the console.

"You can fly this?" she asked.

"Technology is similar to what we used on Earth back in my universe," he replied. "The only problem we'll have is avoiding the laser fire."

"Laser fire?" she asked. The castle defenses came on line and began firing on them as they took off.

"Belt up and hang on," Kerza said. The ship expertly avoided the fire as they flew up and up through Arus' atmosphere.

* * *

"Are these things multiplying?" Daniel shouted, swatting one with Black's paw.

"They just keep coming," Vince said. "It's like a pitching machine….it keeps firing them at us."

"Hopefully whatever it is runs out of ammo," Daniel replied. Two more headed right for him, but both froze just yards away and stopped. "Larmina!" Blue flew past, taking out several more. Red fired its plasma tail laser at several more, disintegrating them instantly. Hunk flew in with Yellow, striking them left and right.

"Where are they coming from?" Marina said, then let out a grunt as one struk her lion. She fired, destroying it.

"I think we're about to find out," Vince said. "There's something large headed in behind this last volley." They destroyed the last of them, and looked on as the gigantic robot approached them, spiked bat in hand.

"That's….different," Daniel said.

"Voltron!" it shouted. "Come out and fight! I will not stop until you and your home have been destroyed!"

"I'll show you a fight!" Larmina shouted, and flew at it in Blue.

"Larmina, stop!" Daniel shouted. Blue's eyes glowed purple as it angrily fired it's Freeze Laser at the robeast. It swung its bat, knocking Blue for a loop. It spun over and over, then floated in space.

"Larmina!" Marina shouted.

"Hunk," Daniel ordered, "cover Larmina and pull her out of there. Marina, Vince, we need to keep this thing distracted!" The others flew at the beast and expertly avoided his swings.

"Where is Voltron?" it shouted. "Puny insects! Voltron hides behind you like a thin pile of rubble!"

"How is it able to talk?" Vince asked. "That's no ordinary monster. I don't think Haggar sent it."

"Is it haggarium powered?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not detecting any," Vince replied.

"That's a relief," Marina said, avoiding another swing. "But how is it talking?"

"That's the least of our worries," Daniel said. "Hunk?"

"Larmina, you alright?" Hunk asked as Yellow grabbed Blue, trying to stabilize it from tumbling. Larmina shook her head. She opened her eyes, and for a moment, they glowed purple. She blinked, not noticing, and they went back to normal.

"My head hurts," She said, "but I'm ok. I don't know what came over me…"

"We'll discuss it later," Daniel said. "This robeast is asking for Voltron. Let's not disappoint it."

"Right," everyone agreed.

"Activate interlocks!" Daniel shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. The lions flew off in formation, the energy field surrounding them as they began to reconfigure.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up as the energy field dissipated. Voltron crossed his arms, then rached forward, each lion letting off a roar one after another, then all at once. Voltron powered up for battle.

"Voltron!" the robeast screamed. "Your end is coming!" It swung its bat, and several more small orbs flew at him.

"Look out!" Vince shouted. Daniel pulled the controls and Voltron narrowly avoided them.

"Eye Beam!" Daniel shouted as Voltron fired its eye beams at the robeast. The beast blocked the beams with its bat. Voltron flew at the beast and took several swings at it. The hits knocked the robeast backwards, but the robeast swung the bat, knocking Volton backwards hard.

"We've got to stabilize!" Vince said. A few commands later, Voltron came to a stop.

"How about a demolition," Daniel said. "Form Yellow Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the head.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted. The spiked maces appeared in his hands. Voltron swung one with all it's might. "Time to strike this robeast out!" The mace flew at high speed at the robeast. It expertly moved and swung the bat, launching the mace back at Voltron hard. Voltron fell backwards, and momentum pulled them through Arus' atmosphere.

"That was more like a home run," Marina commented.

"We're falling!" Larmina shouted. "Boosters are offline!"

"Brace for impact!" Daniel shouted. Voltron crashed with a thud, leaving an imprint several meters deep in the ground. "Everyone alright?"

"Inertial dampeners did their job," Vince said. "We're not pancakes. That I'm thankful for."

"Can we get up?" Daniel asked.

"We still have power," Hunk said, "but it's gonna be slow."

"It's coming at us," Daniel said, watching his monitor. "We don't have time for slow." He connected his Voltcom. "You ready Vince?"

"Huh?" Vince asked.

"Speed Boost!" Daniel shouted, and as the robeast came at them, there was a tremendous crash. "Form Green Center!" The smoke cleared, and Voltron held up the Boomerang Shield, stopping the robeast in mid air.

"The impact drained us a little," Vince said.

"Can't stop now," Daniel said as Voltron pushed the shield forcefully, sending the robeast flying away and into the ground. It got up, still itching to fight.

"Now it's my turn," Larmina said, connecting her Voltcom. "Kick Butt Boost!" Voltron powered up. The robeast ran at Voltron and swung the bat, Voltron expertly blocking with the shield, but being forced backwards. "Blazing Katana!" The Katana formed in Voltron's other hand, and after the first swing of the bat blocked by the shield, Voltron swung the katana at the robeast, blocking the next shot, and forging forward.

"Larmina, be careful!" Daniel said.

"I know what I'm doing!" she shouted, Voltron's swings becoming fierce, and his movements agile, forcing the robeast back. "This'll teach you to try and destroy my planet!" Her eyes sparked, then glowed purple.

"Umph," Allura said as she walked into Defensive Control, on her way to speak with Keith. She fell to the floor. Keith turned to see her, and came running.

"Allura!" he shouted. He ran to her and picked her up in his arms. As he turned her to face him, he saw the familiar purple glow of someone infected with haggarium.

Voltron continued to swing madly.

"The arrogance has never left you, Defender!" the robeast shouted. "Defender no more!" It got in a lucky hit, swinging hard enough to snap the katana and send Voltron flying backwards.

"Larmina!" Daniel shouted, worry in his voice.

"I can do this!" she shouted. "Center me, dammit!" Rage welled up inside her and Blue let out a mighty roar, the haggarium infection causing Blue to nearly disengage.

"It's the infection!" Vince shouted. "You have to fight it!"

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted, and Voltron reconfigured, Black forming the head. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red and Green clanked together, then pulled apart forming the sword. Voltron brandished the sword as Green let out a mighty roar.

"I…..can't…" Larmina said. Vince connected his Voltcom.

"Power Boost!" Vince shouted. Voltron energized, trying to fight off the infection.

"We're not striking out this time!" Daniel shouted as Voltron ran at the Robeast. Voltron swung, and the robeast blocked the sword with its bat.

"Come on…." Vince grunted. "Come on….fight it…." The sword glowed, slicing through the bat, and through the robeast. It fell apart and exploded, screaming in pain.

"You're out," Daniel snarked. Larmina screamed in pain, then passed out. Vince's console went dead, and he fell unconscious as well.

"That can't be good," Hunk said.

"We need to get them back to the castle!" Daniel shouted. He turned on the com. "Keith, we're coming in hot! We need medical staff to meet up in the repair bay!" There was static for a moment.

"Hurry!" Keith said. "We need Vince!" They had no idea why Keith said it, but Daniel did his best to control Voltron as it took off for the castle.

* * *

Vince opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around the room to see Daniel get up from a nearby chair.

"You're ok?" Daniel asked.

"That took a lot out of me," Vince replied. "How's Larmina?"

"She's still out cold," Daniel said. "Allura is the same way."

"It's the bond with the Lions," Vince said. "Blue's infection seems to be getting worse, and I don't know why." He walked over to Larmina and Allura, and placed his hands on them.

"You're weak," Daniel said.

"If I don't do this now," Vince said, "they might not ever wake up." His hands glowed and arched, as if pulling the haggarium from their body. Moments later, he let go and fell to his knees.

"Did it work?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "They'll have to rest. When they come to, we'll know."

"And the robeast?" Keith asked.

"Whatever it was, it's gone," Daniel said. "It wasn't something the Drules would make."

"I'm starting to think something bigger is happening," Keith replied. "We need to be prepared."

"I'm always prepared," Daniel said. "We'll cure Blue Lion somehow, and beat back the Supremacy….because we've got Voltron, Defender of the Universe."


	10. Episode 209

_**Guest -** An epidemic, no. But it will leave a lasting impression I'm sure._

 ** _Cilla8 -_** _The ring goes back to old episodes of Voltron legacy, where Kerza was introduced. Its going to lead into things that will occur on Earth in that series. As for Blue's infection, I'm hoping as much as you do that Vince can find a cure. Will it be in this episode?_

 ** _cubbieBlueMako -_** Legendary Defender is going to be a reimagining, and I'm just as excited about it. I know I haven't been as motivated to write anything lately, but when I do, I always hope it's something fans of both my writing and of the Voltron Franchise will enjoy just as much.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- _I apologize for not getting this out sooner. It seems like I've been deserted, more or less, by inspiration. I'll try to continue to write, but it may take me longer to get things out than I used to._

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 209 : "Seed of Evil"**

The halls of Castle Doom echoed with the sound of bats and vultureforms that scavenged the planetoid for food. Normally they remained among the caves surrounding the Pit of Skulls, but the lack of fresh meat drove them to look elsewhere for their next meal. However, they steered clear of the room in the uppermost floor of the castle, as an evil greater than that in the castle dungeon emanated from that room, and the lord of all Drules continued to exude his will upon the entire universe. There, his gaze fell upon the door to his throne room, and a single form, hunched forward, entered slowly. He sensed her fear immediately.

"Another failure," Lord Kanjii said, his voice booming through the castle. "Is there nothing I can trust you with, lamia?"

"You of all people realize the power behind the Defender," she replied carefully. "While I did not expect defeat, I sense this defeat was not obtained lightly, and without consequence to our enemy."

"The Earthlings have released our Drule brothers from my control," he said through gritted teeth. "The Terrans continue to defy the Old Ones, and I receive nothing but excuses from the sole ruler of the Second Kingdom on her quest to secure Yolon. What consequence could possibly outweigh the failure at my very doorstep?"

"The Blue Lion still has my own blood running through its veins," she replied. "During the battle, and through its defeat, I have felt it. Though power that once was mine was stolen by the Defender, the part of me left to rot in the Quasar is slowly destroying him from the inside out. It is only a matter of time before the pilots succumb to the madness as well."

"I briefly felt it as well," he replied, standing up. "I dismissed it in my current state. If what you say is true, then continuing to challenge the Defender of Arus may prove to be its undoing. For as the rage consumes them all, Voltron will fall as it did before. And then I shall finally go unchallenged to claim victory over this universe once and for all."

"To further this," Haggar continued, "I have come up with yet another plan."

"I'm listening," he replied, staring her down. She lowered her head momentarily in fear and reverence, then looked up at him again.

"Several years ago," she said, "the occult scientist from Callum assisting the human Sky Marshall, Maahox, harvested my evil energies from the Quasar, and grafted it into the DNA of malevolent plant life that once overtook the planet Flora. Only one tree sprung from the seeds he scattered on the planet, and from it, a seemingly limitless amount of evil energy….MY energy…grew into the fruit it produced. A tree deadly to Voltron."

"If I remember correctly," Lord Kanjii said, "his plan ultimately failed."

"Not entirely, my lord," she replied. "They managed to eliminate the tree and its roots, but not all of the seeds." An unusual grin appeared on her haggered face. "Not only do I have one of those seeds in my possession, we have something that Maahox did not….me." She cackled. "I will not only alter the tree so it is impervious to the cold, but I will enhance it in ways that will make you squeal in delight! If Voltron comes in contact with this new creation, he will be powerless! The evil energies will further turn the Defender against itself, and rid us of it once and for all!" She continued to cackle, Cova nearby letting out a loud screeching meow.

* * *

Allura's eyes fluttered open, and as her vision slowly changed from a blurry darkness to utter clarity, her love came into focus. Her smile gave him a pause of relief.

"Welcome back," Keith said to her with a smile, hovering over her from bedside. She slowly got up, regaining her bearings, and noticed she had been moved to their private quarters.

"I'm sorry I have worried you," she said.

"Don't be sorry," he replied. "It's not your fault. It's the connection to Blue."

"I know that can't be helped," she said. "I only hope that Vince is able to find a way to stop the infection, and that the connection hasn't affected Sven."

"I'm more worried about you," he said, taking her into his arms. She smiled as he hugged her, then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Any further actions from the Drules?" she asked. He stood up and turned from her.

"Forgive me, Allura," he said, "I just received word that Kerza and Malva escaped in the chaos."

"Escaped?" she asked. "How?"

"I am to understand they tricked the guard," he replied. "They fled in one of the fractals on the launch pad."

"Do we know where they are headed?" she asked.

"Their last apparent course was for the Solar System in the Near Universe," he replied. "Earth. I have already sent word to Galaxy Garrison to be on watch, though they apparently are having their own issues with the Drules as of late."

"Then perhaps we should…." She started to say, but Keith's voltcom beeped. He tapped the button and held it closer to his face.

"Kogane here," he said.

"Keith," Vince said, "Could you meet me in the repair bay? I have some news."

"Can't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Well," Vince said, "it's kinda more of a 'show' than 'tell'," he replied. Keith looked at Allura, and she nodded, non-verbally acknowledging him to go.

"I'm on my way," Keith replied, then ended the com. He looked at Allura. "Promise me you'll rest some more. Nanny will care for Alex and Rory until you are stronger. Hopefully Vince's news is promising."

"I promise," she replied. "Get going. And once you're finished with Vince, please check on Larmina and let me know how she is doing. I sense Blue's connection to her is becoming stronger, and while I'd normally welcome that as a good thing….I'm afraid for her." Keith nodded and left the room. She relaxed into the bed, turning to her side and pulling the comforter up to her face, wrapping the fabric in her arms, then closed her eyes.

* * *

Keith walked into the repair bay to find Vince connecting his Voltcom to an access port beneath Blue's armored plating. Daniel stood nearby observing.

"You sure you want to try this?" Daniel asked. "The last time, you got knocked on your butt."

"Relax, dude," Vince replied. "There's still a lot we don't know about Voltron. But my power is our best shot at better understanding it. Besides, I think I might know what triggered the security protocols last time."

"I hope so," Daniel said. "We can't afford to have a lion running off."

"I agree," Keith said, approaching them. "Is this what you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes….no….well, sorta," Vince replied. "Allura was able to decode some of the ancient Arusian text we discovered in the Forge. It's almost like a complete manual on Voltron. While we couldn't decipher everything, I was able to make sense of some of the things Allura shared with me. While we already know that each lion is linked to a particular element, the elements are a part of a greater whole."

"How will that allow you to rid Blue of the infection?" Keith asked.

"If I can access the Nexus," he replied, "I can use my Voltcom power to draw the infection out permanently. It's because the haggarium is festering inside of it that no matter how many times I try to draw it out of Blue's systems, it always returns. In fact, it seems to be getting stronger, as if it's feeding of the power generated by the Nexus."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Keith asked.

"No," Vince said, "but if I don't try and find a way soon, it will completely overtake Blue. And if it does, there's a chance Allura and Larmina may become fully infected as well."

* * *

Two hoverbikes raced across the fields in the Arusian countryside. The one behind pulled up quickly along side the one in front.

"Glad I'm getting out of the castle for a bit," Larmina shouted. "I think all I really need is a bit of fresh air."

"Not gonna see much action heading out to check on your good friend Barmy," Daniel snarked.

"He's NOT my friend," Lamina snapped. "But we need to keep tabs on citizens of Altaire far and wide. Kinda my responsibility."

"There's something new," Daniel laughed. "Taking your role seriously?"

"That's enough," she snapped. "We're almost there." They pulled up to a shack near the active farmland, and powered off the bikes. They tapped their voltcoms, and their helmets disappeared. As they approached the house, Barmy himself emerged.

"You kids here about the quakes?" he asked. Daniel and Larmina looked at one another.

"What quakes?" Daniel asked.

"Well," he replied calmly, "a few days ago, while I was out on the tractor tilling the alfalfa field, and felt a rumbling. I mean, a rumbling different than Ol' Bessy. That's her, my tractor. Ol' Bessy."

"Yeah yeah," Larmina said. "But what kind of quake was it?"

"It was like the kinda quakes we had back when that giant tree appeared a few years back," he replied. "I mean, it wasn't too big. Didn't pay no mind, reckon. Figured it wasn't important, but it kept happening. That's when I sent word to the castle."

"We never received word," Daniel said. "And we never picked up the tremors on our scanners."

"Sometimes you have to listen to the ground," he replied. "Hear what it has to say. That's one of my personal farming secrets. Don't go spreadin' that around now."

"But how did you send word?" Larmina asked.

"My dog" he replied. "You mean, he's not with you?" Daniel and Larmina nodded. "Oh dear, I hope the feller didn't get lost again. Last time I had him deliver a steak to the market, he was gone for three days. Market said they never got the steak either. Odd thing…"

"When was the last time you felt the tremors?" Larmina asked.

"A few hours ago," he replied. "But what're ya gonna do about my dog?"

"What?' Larmina screeched. Daniel grabbed her, holding her back.

"We'll go look for him," Daniel replied.

"Thank you, sonny," he replied. "No tellin' what mighta happened to him." Daniel led Larmina out of the shack. Barmy sat at the table. "That feller reminds me of someone…" Daniel pulled Larmina a ways from the shack, then stopped and faced her.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Daniel asked.

"Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" she snapped. Before Daniel could answer, they felt a slight rumbling beneath their feet.

"Shh," Daniel said. Larmina looked slightly annoyed, but Daniel got down on his hands and knees and put his ear to the ground. "I'm guessing this is not good." A vine burst from the ground in front of Daniel's face, and he sprung to his feet. Vines and branches poked out of the ground around them, the shack, and the farmland.

"What is it?" Larmina asked.

"We have to warn the others," Daniel replied, and began to run for their bikes. He tapped his Voltcom. "Defensive Control! This is an emergency! Vines are popping out of the ground and destroying the countryside! Launch all lions immediately!"

* * *

Coran hit a round red button on the console, and a blaring alarm sounded. Marina, Hunk and Vince ran in.

"Daniel and Larmina are in trouble," Coran said. "He requested you launch at once."

"You heard the man!" Marina shouted. "Let's get to the lions!" The three ran to the chutes and leaped for the swings. Within moments, they were entering the cockpits of their lions. Each powered on, letting out a mighty roar before taking off from its den.

* * *

Daniel and Larmina sped off on their hoverbikes towards the castle. Vines spiked out around them, and they dodged them skillfully. But one knocked Larmina off the bike, sending her flying to the ground. Daniel turned to help, but was also struck. The vines began to grow taller, and wrapped around one another. Daiel got up and ran to Larmina, and pulled her to her feet.

"Daniel, look!" she shouted. They watched as a purplish fruit began to grow on the ends of the vines. Daniel's eyes widened.

"We gotta get outta here!" he shouted. Just then, they heard a howl. They turned to see a vine wrapped around a dog, raising higher into the air. "That can't be Barmy's dog."

"You're not seriously going to…" she started to say, and he took off running. She ran after him. He dodged more vines, Larmina pulling out her staff and vaulting through a bunch that converged together. They arrived where the dog was trapped, and Daniel tried to slice the vine. Though his claws didn't cut through it well, it loosened enough to free the dog.

"I got him," Daniel said. "Let's get out of here."

"Not until I stop this thing!" Larmina said, hacking away at the vines.

"Our weapons are useless," he said. "We need to run."

"I can do this!" she shouted. "Stop doubting me!"

"Larmina," he shouted, running to her. He grabbed her shoulder, and she turned violently, swinging and barely missing him. He looked at her, her eyes glowing purple.

"I SAID I CAN HANDLE IT!" she shouted.

"Larmina," he said softly. She paused for a moment, then closed her eyes and held her head.

"What's….what's happening to me?" she asked.

"You were saving me," he said softly. "Now it's time for me to return the favor." He ran at her, almost as if her were tackling her, but scooped her up at lightning speed and ran along the growing vines, desperately looking for a path out of them. As he hit a dead end, he stopped, and she let out a weak groan.

"Dead end," he said. "Now what?" The dog looked up at him in sad confusion. Then moments later a blast of fire enveloped and burned the vines in front of them. When he moved his arm from in front of his eyes, and the smoke cleared, he saw Red Lion as it let out a mighty roar.

"Don't just stand there, slow poke!" Marina snarked. "We've got some weeding to do!" Daniel carried them into the mouth of Red Lion and took off for the castle.

"Those vines," Vince said, firing at them, "that fruit….but it can't be…"

"The more we cut 'em," Hunk said, "the more they grow!"

"We need to freeze 'em like we did last time," Vince said. "But without Blue Lion, I don't see how we can."

"We rescued Larmina," Hunk said.

"But Blue is still infected," Vince said. "In the current state she's in….it's liable to kill her."

* * *

Red dropped them off at the castle, and Daniel ran across the Great Bridge through the front didn't stop until he'd arrived at Defensive Control. The doors slid open, and he set the dog and Larmina down, nearly collapsing hiself from exhaustion.

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"Keith," he said, "the infection's getting worse. The vines….that thing out there is infused with pure haggarium. Larmina came into direct contact with it. I think Blue might be drawing on it."

"We have to get rid of it," Keith said.

"Without Blue, you can't hope to defeat it like last time," Allura said. Daniel looked over at her, and though she remained proud, he could see her wincing. "I'll go."

"No you won't," Keith said.

"Absolutely out of the question, Your Majesty," Coran protested. "The strain from the infection might kill you. And then Nanny would kill ME!"

"You don't have a choice," she replied. "And that's an order from the throne."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Larmina weakly grunted.

"Don't talk," Daniel said. "You need to rest."

"I need to be out with my team," she said.

"I can't lose you," Daniel said. "I heard him. Vince said if she gets into that cockpit again with Blue infected, she could die."

"That's a risk I gotta take," Larmina replied stubbornly. She forced herself to her feet, and pushed away Daniel. She staggered a few steps forward, then fell to her hands and knees.

"Larmina!" Allura shouted.

"Your place is here, Auntie Allura," she said, pushing herself to her feet. Daniel ran to her. She turned her head and opened her eyes wide, looking into his. Her eyes shone a pretty blue, not a trace of the purple he had seen earlier. He nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied softly. He helped her to her feet again, and walked her to the chute. With all her might, she leaped for the swing and grabbed hold. He turned to see Keith and Allura standing side by side watching. Daniel nodded to them.

"Take care of her," Allura said.

"Always," he replied. A determined and stern look appeared on his face as he ran for the chute and dove in, grabbing the swing that took him to the shuttle.

* * *

"Power levels are dropping fast," Hunk said.

"The haggaruim is draining us," Vince said. Marina swooped in with Red and took a few shots with its tail laser, severing a few more thick vines.

"We need to find the core and cut it off from the rest of the plant," Marina said.

"The core?" Vince asked.

"Growing up, I learned a lot about Vinyards," she replied. "And wine tasting…but the point is, vines don't just spring out of nowhere. There has to be a core whenre all the vines are coming up from."

"We'll have an easier time finding it as a team," Daniel said, approaching them. "Get clear of the vines. Blue won't be able to get near them unless Vince is able to control it."

"But Daniel," Vince started to say.

"We have to do this as a team," Daniel said. "You and I both know what that thing is made of, but we both know what its capable of. We have to do this." Vince looked up and saw Blue approaching their position

"Are you sure about this?" Vince asked.

"I've never been more sure," Daniel replied. Vince heard more than just the words over the com as Daniel's thoughts wandered into his head.

"If we're gonna do it," he said, "we better do it now."

"Activate Interlocks!" Daniel shouted. "Dynothems connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The Lions flew into the air in formation, then began to reconfigure as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body!" He pulled another lever. "Hunk, you take the lead on this one."

"Form Hunk Head!" Hunk shouted as Voltron reconfigured to Yellow Center. The energy field exploded as Voltron powered up. "Rock Wrecking Maces!" The spiked maces appeared in Voltron's hands.

"Time to crank up the tunes, Hunk!" Daniel said.

"Weedwhacker?" he asked.

"Weedwhacker," Daniel replied. Voltron spun as the maces flew outward. Votron flew at the base of the plant and began rapidly striking the vines, slicing them apart.

"Hold on," Vince said softly. He connected his Voltcom, his eyes glowing. They heard the plant snapping and crackling as Voltron sliced through it. Larmina could feel Blue's reaction to being close to the plant, to the point where she almost lost consciousness. Vince focused his energy, and one final blast caused the plant to explode, vine fragments everywhere. As they hit the ground, they disintegrated. Voltron landed and came to a stop. Vince passed out.

"We did it!" Marina shouted.

"Don't start the victory dance yet," Daniel said as the base of the plant, or what was left, pulled itself from the ground. It stretched for the sky, it's power emanating from it.

"That's….the core…" Marina said.

"Vince?" Daniel asked. His friend had gone silent. "Vince!" The vines stretched into legs and arms, and it ran at Voltron. "Oh no you don't!" Daniel yanked the controls, Voltron leaped into the air. "Hunk, you're better at this footwork thing."

"Say no more, Dan my man," he replied.

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured. "Eye Beam!" Voltron fired its Eye Beam at the beast, forcing it to block and stagger backwards.

"My power levels are dropping," Marina shouted.

"Come on, Vince," Daniel said. "Wake up, buddy." The robeast charged them. "Dodge it!" Voltron dove out of the way as the monster plant ran by.

"We can do this," Larmina said, grabbing the controls. Her resolve steeled. "Pull out the big guns, Daniel."

"Form Blazing Sword!" Daniel shouted. Red clanked against green, forming the sword. Green let out a mighty roar. Vines began to shoot out around them.

"We need speed!" Larmina shouted. She connected her Voltcom, as did Daniel.

"Speed Boost!" he shouted.

"Kick Butt Boost!" she shouted. Voltron ran, flipping and dodging the oncoming vines, making a beeline for the monster. Voltron leaped into the air and took aim. "Now!" Vince's eyes opened, pure white. Voltron came down on the robeast, the sword driving through it to the hilt. The remaining vines shriveled and disintegrated, and the beast exploded around them. Voltron pulled the sword from the ground and brandished it.

"Vince?" Daniel asked. Vince had collapsed again. Voltron took off for the castle.

* * *

Vince's eyes fluttered open to see the team standing over him in the infirmary. He looked up and Daniel smiled.

"Welcome back, buddy," he said.

"I take it we won," he replied.

"A bit of a switch seeing you lying there," Larmina said. "Are you OK?"

"Exhausted," he replied, "but yeah. All I remember was trying to keep the balance. Blue was overpowering me, and with the haggarium draining us, it was too much."

"You don't remember waking up just in time to land the killing blow?" Daniel asked.

"No," Vince replied. "I felt like I was in a dream. I heard a voice, and I was running to it."

"All that matters is you're alright," Keith said. "In the meantime, we'll have to look more into Blue's infection. Speaking of which, Larmina, are you feeling alright?"

"Better, thanks," she replied. "I still feel Blue struggling, but something started holding it back. Whatever it was, I'm glad."

* * *

Haggar looked at the remnants of the plant in disgust from a command ship.

"How is it possible?" she asked aloud. "I infused them with my very essence! The very blood of the gods themselves! How could it have failed?" She lifted the vial she had used to grow the plant to her nose, then backed away, the vial dropping and shattering before her. "This is not my potion! It has been sabotaged!" She looked over at Cove. "Someone, my little furry friend, has been tampering with my ingredient stores." She turned to face the monitors. "And when I find them….they hsall pay. Oh yes….they…shall….pay!" A shadowed figure outside the room listened intently, then ran off into hiding once more.


	11. Episode 210

**_KathDMD-_** _Can't wait for the arc to come to a head. Though someone from a certain clique decided to hate on the story arc in disagreement with my over the top "Space Dad" remark. But hey, if they don't want to see it play out, their loss. On a side note, if you've noticed so far, the finales will, as always, tie into one another somehow..._

 ** _cubbieBlueMako -_** _Still waiting for my apology._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- So much has changed. Trying to decide whether to keep going or end it here. I appreciate those who still review, but those that work with and inspire me have kinda abandoned me pretty much lately.

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 210 : "Reforged – Part I"**

Haggar slowly walked into the throne room, coming to a stop at the floor of the steps. She kneeled in reverence as Kanjii rose from his throne.

"I see that your latest plot to take Arus and Voltron have failed," he said. "My faith in you is waning, lamia."

"I kneel before you, begging forgiveness, my lord," she said. "Yet I sense you have a different task for me."

"Yes," he replied. "I need you to go to Ariel."

"Ariel, sire?" she asked. "The planet yields memories that can never be born"

"It it because of those memories I send you!" he growled. "We require vast amounts of raw corrite from the depths of the planet. We need the raw materials that will help to bring this project to fruition." He drew his sword from its sheath. "You will take a contingent of troops and ships to Ariel and have them begin to mine for the mineral. You yourself will oversee the operations."

"Why, sire?" she asked. "Surely you don't wish to have me…"

"I want to first and foremost give you a reason not to fail," he said, pointing his sword at her. "Survival." His flame was set ablaze. "But just as important, I want you to reach into those memories, and draw from it the creation of Voltron."

"What good shall it serve?" she asked. He swung his sword, a blast of flame destroying the statue of Zarkon near her.

"It shall serve MY GOOD!" he shouted. She bowed her head, fearful.

"Yes, sire," she replied, "it shall be done." As she turned to leave, a figure just outside the door turned and ran, then vanished from sight.

* * *

Daniel and Larmina walked into Defensive control. They spotted Vince, who looked as if he was hard at work on something.

"Hey Vince," Daniel asked, "Whatcha working on?" Without missing a beat, Vince grabs the vial in front of him containing a glowing light blue liquid.

"Larmina," he said, "drink this." She took a quick sip, then turned and spit it out violently.

"Gross!" she shouted. "What is this stuff?"

"It's a mixture of Arusian water, strawberry flavoring, and the reactive compound Pidge used to decontaminate the water reserves," Vince replied.

"It smells like strawberries," she said, "but it tastes like feet!"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I had to increase the potency of the compound," he said. "I probably should have warned you."

"Ya think?" she asked angrily.

"What's it going to do?" Daniel asked. "I mean, the real infection is in Blue."

"Her and the lion are linked," Vince said. "The bond between the lions and the pilots is strong. If the infection in the lion is strong enough to affect the pilot it's bonded to, maybe building up a resistance or even a cure to the pilot will have an effect on the lion."

"So I just drink this stuff and poof…no more crazies?" Larmina asked.

"Something like that," Vince said. "It's still in the testing phase. But we don't have a lot of time."

"What can we do about the lion itself though?" Daniel asked.

"Pidge…or at least the computer generated version of him…and I have been working on cracking some of the code we were able to extract from Voltron when its Nexus had been damaged," he said. "We're hoping there is a safe way to interface with Blue's Nexus that won't cause the security protocols to trip. In its current state, if the lion were to go rogue, There's a chance the Drules could not only capture it, but actually be able to pilot and use it against us. We don't want that to happen."

"Of course," Daniel replied. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Vince turned and keyed in codes as Larmina held her breath and swallowed everything that was left in the vial, nearly vomiting it back up. The viewscreen came up, and an image appeared on the screen.

"Voltron Force!" Chief Callan shouted. "We need your assistance on Ariel! Drule forces arrived on the planet, and they have been drilling into it relentlessly."

"Do you know what they are looking for?" Daniel asked.

"No," Callan replied. "But as the only planet with an abundant supply of corrite, it's a safe guess to say that may be their goal."

"But what would they need it for?" Vince asked. "The Drules have many different materials at their disposal."

"Maybe they're looking to armor a robeast?" Daniel asked.

"I hope not," Vince said. "It's the hardest known substance. Most of Voltron's armaments were forged from corrite. And you saw what Wade was able to so with a single shotgun round made from corrite."

"Chief Callan," Daniel said, looking at the screen," we'll launch and be there soon."

"Thank you," he replied, then the transmission ended.

"Larmina," Daniel said, "Find Hunk and Marina and have them meet us back here. I'm going to alert Keith, then we're gonna head out to Ariel."

"I will," she replied, "as soon as I get this taste out of my mouth." She stuck out her tongue in disgust, then left Defensive Control.

* * *

Haggar stood just inside the caves, overseeing the operation. Drule troops, robots, and machines continued to break up the raw material and load it into containers.

"Work faster!" she shouted. "Lord Kanjii demands this shipment as soon as possible in order to enact his master plan!" One of the Drule Troops monitoring the surface noticed something approaching.

"Your excellency," he said, "our sensors detected the Voltron Force approaching the caves! What are your orders?"

"Take the droids and launch any fighters we have. We cannot let them disrupt our operations!"

"Yes, Your Excellency," he replied. Moments later, ships and tanks launched and headed to meet the oncoming force.

* * *

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Marina asked.

"A welcoming party," Daniel said. "Once we're in range, scatter and engage. Thin out their numbers." The lions roared as they approached the oncoming drones. They split up and opened fire, the battle consuming the skies and surface of Ariel. Marina expertly dodged the laser fire, and blasted several ships out of the sky. Hunk landed on the surface, and began picking up the oncoming tanks, tossing them into the air into some of the low flying drones, as well as swatting a few more.

"This looks like a distraction," Vince said.

"I know," Daniel replied, taking out a few more drones. "Think you and Larmina can cut through it while we keep them occupied? Whatever they're doing, we need to stop it."

"We'll try," Vince said.

"Let's go," Larmina said in agreement, and Blue and Green weaved through the oncoming drones, trying to locate the source. The two quickly approached the cave.

"Your Excellency," the Drule troop said to Haggar, "two of the lions broke free from the rest and are making their way here!"

"The last shipment is about to launch," she said. " Stop them with the remainder of your forces. If I have to do this myself….so be it." She began to make her way to the cave entrance.

"There!" Larmina shouted. "I can see a cave up ahead. That looks like where all these things are coming from."

"But what are they protecting?" Vince asked. The lions landed nearby. Drule troops in full armor emerged and began to open fire. Several tanks approached as well, but Green easily swatted them away. Blue fired a blast at the cave entrance, and a solid wall of ice formed. Things quickly became quiet.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Vince said as he saw a form appear behind the ice. It raised its arms, and with a wave, the ice began to warp and melt, then explode into chunks. The chunks of ice flew like shrapnel at the lions, buffeting them and causing them to skid backwards. When the debris settled, Haggar stepped forth from the cave.

"Your power is no match for mine," she shouted. "And how convenient of you to bring my own essence back to my very feet!" She reached out, and a purple light eveloped Blue. The lion cringed, as did its pilot.

"Larmina!" Vince shouted. Larmina screamed in pain as the Lion took control. It's eyes aglow, it turned and swatted Green. Greed rolled over and over, and back to its feet.

"No!" Vince shouted defiantly. "Not gonna happen!" He dodged Blue's next attack, then fired at Haggar. She easily deflected the blast with a forcefield of magical energy. She cackled at his attempt.

"I can't…control it…" Larmina shouted over the com.

"Hold on, Larmina!" Vince said. He signaled Daniel. "Daniel, I need you and the others here quick!"

"We're almost there," Daniel said. "What's going on?"

"It's Haggar!" Vince said. "She's taken control of Blue!"

"We have to stop it!" Daniel said. Black let out a roar, and Hunk and Marina followed.

"Yes," Haggar said, a grin beaming across her sinister face. "Bring it all to me. Bring me Voltron….all his power…." Blue took a swipe at Green, and the two locked up.

"I have to break her control," Vince said. "Sorry, Larmina." Green flipped Bluie hard. It skidded on its side to a stop. Larmina was shaken. The lion tried to gte op. Green set down, and Vince exited.

"You choose to vacate the lion?" Haggar asked. "All the easier to deal with you!" She launched an energy blast at him, and at the same time, he reached forward, and wires leaped from his fingers. The energy met, and began to fight against one another. Haggar strained against it. "This isn't possible! They….they no longer exist!"

"Come on," Vince said to himself, straining. "Gotta fight it…" He started to see things as the energies began to intertwine and cancel one another out. He saw visions of a young Drule girl on a swing being pushed by her father, a beautiful teenage Drule with light bluish-green skin picking flowers on Planet Lyra, a beautiful young Drule woman being wed to a young humanoid man, then a flash of the same woman lying on a stone slab, surrounded by thirteen robed and hooded figures. A flash of light brought a shocking vision to him, and the connection broke. Both he and Haggar were thrown backwards. Black, Yellow and Red landed nearby.

"Larmina, are you OK?" Daniel asked. Larmina grabbed the yokes and checked the controls as Blue stood up.

"I think so," she said. "I have control again." Haggar pulled herself to her feet, leaning against the wall of the entrance to the cave. A ship launched a short ways away.

"Something's taking off!" Daniel shouted. Before Black could move, a stone spike came out of the ground, jutting into Black and sending it tumbling. Haggar waved her arms, and several more jutted out of the ground. Vince attempted to intercede, but she flung an arm in his direction, grabbing him with her energy and holding him in the air. He struggled for a moment, then instinct took over. His eyes and Voltcom glowed, and the energy disintegrated. He fell to the ground. The spikes continued to rise until they became a giant golem. Vince frowned as he glared at Haggar. He knew Voltron had to stop the golem. He had to let her go….for now. He ran for Green. Green took off and met the others.

"We have to stop that thing before it reaches the settlement," Daniel said. "Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready," Hunk said.

"Let's do this," Marina said with a nod.

"I'm good," Vince said. "Larmina?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Power levels are fluctuating though. So we need to do this fast."

"Fast it is!" Daniel said, connecting his Voltcom. "Everyone in formation!" They took off into the air. "Flash Form, Go!" Voltron quickly assembled. Its eyes glowed with power as his head emerged. Haggar ran for an object in the near distance. It opened up, being a robeast coffin, and she slipped inside. Before it closed, she pointed a finger at Voltron and shot an energy blast at it. The coffin closed, and it took off, following the shipment.

"Did you guys feel that?" Larmina commented.

"Feel what?" Marina asked. As the golem let out a growl, stretching and pounding on the ground, Voltron took a step back.

"Why are we moving backwards?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel?" Larmina asked. Before they could say any more, Voltron glowed, then broke apart. The lions rolled to a stop. Larmina pulled her controls, but they seemed completely dead.

"What just happened?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said, "but we better move!" The Lions scattered, as the team stood confused of what to do next.

 _To be continued…._


	12. Episode 211

**_KathDMD-_** _You'd have your answers if you'd talk to me once in a while. :P Seriously though, we will get through this plot twist, though I'm sure the end of this chapter will give you more questions than answers._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- In hindsight, there is another scene I wanted to add to this, but this late in the day, it's too late. It'll have to wait for Part 3. But it's OK...this episode, while it will have KA fans interested in Keith and Allura's family life, will begin to pose plenty of questions.

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 211 : "Reforged – Part 2"**

"Blue has no power!" Larmina shouted, fiddling with her controls frantically. "Everything's dead!"

"Form a circle around Larmina," Daniel ordered. "We have to find a way to stop this robeast."

"Before it stops us for good," Marina said.

"Vince," Daniel asked, "is it the infection?"

"Haggar did something to it," he replied. "Haggarium has been shown to cause erratic behavior. If it really is her very essence, she may have used that connection to kill the lion."

"Poor choice of words," Marina said, dodging a swing from the robeast, then returning fire with a blast from its tail laser.

"It's not 'dead'," Larmina said. "There's just no power. I know its crazy, but I can still 'feel' the she did sapped its power."

"Then we need to power it up," Vince said. "Performing a scan for all water sources nearby."

"Hello?" Hunk said, "we're in the middle of a desert. There's not exactly a ocean or a lake nearby."

"But there is a well," Vince said. Daniel's memory sparked.

"The corrite mines," Daniel said. "Hunk, I need you to head into the mines. I know you won't get through the corrite, but you might be able to dig deep enough to find an underground spring."

"Got it," Hunk said. Yellow disengaged from the robeast and ran off in the direction of the mine.

"It might not be enough though," Vince said. "The infection is still strong. Even with the matrix soaking up Blue's elemental power, the infection might prevent it from powering up."

* * *

Allura walked into Defensive Control, little Alexander in tow.

"Any word?" she asked. Keith kept his eye on the screen.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "I've been working on another issue."

"What is it?" Allura asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to look at the screen he was viewing. Alexander tried to climb around, trying to get a glimpse as well.

"I've been trying to get in contact with Galaxy Garrison," he said. "I sent out a warning about the stolen shuttle, but haven't received a response since."

"You think they may be in trouble?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Keith said. "And until the team returns, we just don't have the resources to send to Earth, even to scout out the situation." Alex continued to try to get Keith and Allura's attention. Keith instinctively reached down and rubbed Alex's head. Alex laughed, but turned back to what he was looking at across the room.

"See if you can get in contact with Daniel and the others," Allura said. "I have a feeling this situation may be much worse than we think." Alex let go of Keith's sleeve, fixated on the image he saw on the other end of the room.

"Kitty?" he said, and began to walk towards the image, neither Kogane taking notice.

* * *

Yellow Lion bounded through the cavern, swatting away any stray Drule Guard in its way.

"Anything here?" Hunk asid, as the lion looked to be searching around the room. "Nope." Yellow ran to another part of the cavern. "Here? Um….nope." Yellow bounded through an archway to a huge open cavern, where the Drules had apparently carved out huge chunks of corrite. "Whoa…." Yellow looked around the cavern.

"Do you see anything yet, Hunk?" Vince asked.

"Dude," he replied, "this caven is HUGE! The Drules musta mined the crap outta this place. It's wall to wall corrite in here."

"What about the floor?" Vince asked.

"Boring ol' dirt," Hunk replied.

"I mean, dig," Vince said.

"Oh yeah, right," Hunk said. "Almost forgot, searching for water." He yanked the controls. "Alright, ol' girl, time to do your thing!" Yellow quickly burrowed intot he ground.

"If there's an abundance of Corrite," Vince said, "it's possible underground water may have settled nearby." Sure enough, Yellow burst through into another cavern, and found a small underground lake.

"I think I found what you're looking for, lil buddy," he said. "Just need to get Blue down here."

"Just get back up here and help us with this robeast," Daniel said. "Then we'll figure something out."

"Maybe Larmina can use the power in her Voltcom to get the Lion to move on its own," Vince said.

"What about the haggarium?" Daniel asked. "If she tired linking up to Blue in this state…"

"Sorry, Daniel," she replied. "Not listening." She connected her Voltcom. At first, its eyes glowed purple. But then they turned blue. "Power levels are at critical. I don't know how long it'll last and….you can't hear me, can you." She pulled the yokes, and Blue ran towards the cavern.

"Larmina!" Daniel shouted.

"Her voltcom's probably dead now," Vince said. "She can't hear you." The robeast tried to go after her. Daniel pulled on the controls, and Black leaped and tackled the robeast to the side.

"Try and pin it!" Daniel ordered. Red grabbed an arm.

"Easier said than done," Marina said, fighting the controls. "This think is strong." It swung its arm, and Red broke free, flying into the distance. The robeast tried to get up, but was then smashed in the face with Yellow's tail hammer, sending it flying back to the ground."

"Marina," Daniel shouted, "are you alright?"

"Shaken, but not stirred," she replied, regaining control of Red. "On my way back into the fight."

"Good," Daniel said, "cause it seems to have a lot of fight left."

* * *

Blue ran through the cavern until it found the tunnel Yellow dug.

"This must be it," Larmina said aloud. Blue dove in and ran down the tunnel as fast as it could towards the lake. All at once though, power died again. "No…no, no, no not now!" Blue collapsed, and the momentum sent it falling forward, crashing into the ground and tumbling end over end. Larmina was jarred about, her eyes closed tightly and trying to regain control. Blue fell out of the other end of the tunnel, coming to a stop as it splashed into the lake. It slowly began to sink. She opened her eyes and realized where she was.

"That was a rough ride," she said, "but I made it." She removed her harness and walked back to the rear of the cockpit, trying to get a glimpse of the matrix. She tried to activate the lion, but it, much like her Voltcom, still appeared dead. "Great….not only won't the lion start, but I can't call for help." She turned and slumped to the floor. She sat down, and felt something in her pocket. She reached in, and found one of the vials Vince had given her before they left for Ariel. She had a flashback of the time she was trapped in Blue's den, and poured fresh water into the matrix, and how the lion reacted. She stood up and removed the panel. She opened the vial, then took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she said, pouring the contents inside. Sparks fired, but nothing seemed to be happening. She ran to the controls and tried to activate it. She realized her Voltcom was dead, and removed the key. She pried the cover from the automatic locking system, and forced the key into place. It tried to move, but it seemed like there was almost no power at all.

"Come on…" she said, closing her eyes, waiting to hear it click into place.

* * *

Keith and Allura stood at the controls, still trying to get in contact with Daniel and the others. Alex slowly toddler walked towards the image he saw. He reached out his hand as he did so, the image looking back at him, tilting its head to the side.

"Kitty…." He cooed as he took step after step towards it. Moments later, he was within inches of the vision…that of a miniature lion. He reached out to pet its head. "Nice….kitty…" as he touched it, his eyes momentarily glowed blue, and he smiled.

The key clicked into place.

 _To be continued…._


	13. Episode 212

**_KathDMD -_** _No, he's no a seer, but there is definitely something weird going on in the Castle of Lions. Have to stay tuned to find out, as it might be the key to ridding Blue of the infection once and for all!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- I wanted to make sure this one goes up on time, and so far, succeeding. I again think that those that scoffed at #PidgeIsDead are in for a rude awakening.

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 212 : "Reforged – Part III"**

A shadowy figure slipped through the halls of Castle Doom. Skillfully and effortlessly, it made its way past the bickering guards through a robeast construction bay, and into a side control room. The figure looked around, then closed the door. He hurried to the console and began keying things into the terminal. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned with a right hand. The man behind him caught his fist, stopping him. Both looked at one another, dressed in the same suit that had allowed the man to slip around the castle undetected.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You shouldn't be here! We'll get caught?" The other man let go of his fist, and pulled off his face mask.

"Baltan High Command sent me in to find one of their operatives and get them out," Chip said. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You don't understand," the man said. "The robeasts they are constructing here are unlike any we've seen before. Then there's the portals the Witch Haggar has been opening, and the threat Kanjii poses to not only the Diamond Galaxy, but the whole universe. Me being here is the only thing buying the Alliance time to stop him."

"None of that matters," Chip said. "I already had someone close to me die. My whole family is gone. I'm not going to let that happen to someone I was tasked to get out of here."

"Maybe this will make you understand," the man said, pointing at the monitor. Chip looked closely, then when he turned his head, the man was gone. Chip frowned. He looked at the screen again, his eyes widening when he read through the list on the screen, a list of people taken as slaves to a mining colony near Carnus.

"Katie Stoker….."

* * *

A loud roar echoed through the cavern as the surface of the water shook violently in time with it. Blue Lion burst through the surface and up through the tunnels as fast as it could fly. Black had the robeast pinned to the ground, but it managed to pull itself up, then swat Black away. As it turned, it was hit with a blast of cold, freezing it's head solid. It staggered around trying to free itself, and Blue landed next to Black.

"Daniel," she said, "are you alright?"

"I'm alright," he replied. "How's Blue? Did it work?"

"She's powered up," Larmina said. "I poured that stuff Vince gave me into the matrix, and it seems to have worked. My Voltcom is dead though."

"Alright team," Daniel said, "let's say we try this again." The lions all let out a roar, and one by one took off into the air in formation. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" The energy field took hold as the lions configured and moved into position.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" The energy field dissipated as each lion let out a loud roar. Voltron dropped to the ground, landing on its feet with a thud. The golem ran at Voltron and swung to punch him, but Voltron caught its hand and held firm.

"Now it's my turn!" Marina shouted, pushing her yokes forward hard. Voltron swung with a hard right, connecting with the golem and sending it flying backwards. Voltron ran towards the robeast, but it was able to roll out of the way and back to its feet. Spikes jutted out of the ground.

"Watch out!" Daniel shouted. Voltron leaped into the air. Voltron came down with a kick, sending the golem back to the ground. "Let's crush this golem! Form Blue Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Blue as the head.

"Form Titanic Trident!" Larmina shouted, the trident forming vertically in Voltron's hands. Voltron twirled it in his hands, and as the golem got up, he fired a blast of cold at the golem, freezing it solid. Voltron ran at the robeast, leaping into the air and coming down with the trident, shattering the golem to pieces. Voltron twirled the trident and stabbed it into the ground.

"That takes care of that," Larmina said.

"Haggar still got away," Vince said. "We have to stop her."

"If she's headed back to Doom," Daniel said, "that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"I think I know what she was after, and why," Vince said. "We need to warn Galaxy Garrison."

"Voltron Force to Galaxy Garrison," Daniel said. There was nothing but static. "Something's wrong with long range communication. Let's head back to the castle of Lions and see if we can get a stronger signal there." The trident faded as the lions separated and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Daniel walked into the repair bay, approaching Vince, who was heavily engrossed in the datapad attached to Blue Lion.

"Hey," Daniel said. Vince kept focused on his work, but acknowledged his friend's presence.

"Any word from Galaxy Garrison?" Vince asked.

'No," Daniel replied. "Keith said that the interference appears to be on their end. He and Allura are worried, but until we get Arus' defenses fully back online, we can't afford to head out there and find out. How are the repairs going?"

"Hunk has been patching like there's no tomorrow," Vince said. "It's his passion. I've been working on trying to figure out what to do about Blue."

"I thought the infection was gone," Daniel said, a confused look on his face. "Didn't the mixture you came up with from Pidge eliminate it?"

"That's just it, Daniel," Vince said, "it wasn't designed to work on machines. It wasn't designed to work on that kind of level. I mean, I know the Lions are alive, sentient even on some level. I can understand Haggarium having the effect it does on the lions, but…argh." Vince placed a hand on the lion and leaned, bowing his head in defeat.

"Easy there," Daniel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll figure it out." He paused a moment. "Larmina was able to regain full control. The lion was fully powered up. If Blue is still infected, and it wasn't your concoction that did it, what did?"

"I don't know," Vince said, standing up. "But it's time I find out." He reached ou, and wired came out of his fingers. The wires wormed their way through the open panel, and his eyes glossed over. Daniel took a step back.

"Vince, what are you doing?" Daniel asked. He had seen Vince interact with the Lion's systems many times before, but knew by the expression on Vince's face that this was something more.

"I'm going to the heart of it all," he replied. "I've been holding back, because we were afraid the lion would react. I can't let that stop me now. If I don't find it, we might lose Blue forever." Daniel braced himself as he looked up at the gigantic eyes of Blue Lion, still at the moment, but able to come alive in a split second. Behind his eyes, numbers flashed, and energy surged. He saw visions…visual representations of the matrix. He reached out to touch it, and purple fluid, representing the infection, began to ooze from it. "Come on…" he focused harder, trying to draw the fluid from it. Then a flash of light hit him. He saw a young woman in a field of flowers. She turned towards him, and he realized she was Drule, aside from the greenish tint of her skin. She walked towards him, and his eyes seemed to zoom in and out, as if trying to focus. She said something to him, but the sound was muffled. He raised his hand, and saw it was completely metal….robotic. Vince fell backwards.

"Vince!" Daniel shouted as he caught Vince as he fell. "You alright, buddy?" Vince held his head.

"You're not programmed to do that," Vince said in a daze. "You're not…ready."

* * *

Keith walked into their living quarters, Alex on the floor playing with toys. Allura set Rory into the crib, as she was just getting to sleep.

"Shhh," Allura said, motioning to her husband. "She's been fighting it all afternoon."

'Stubborn?" Keith laughed.

"Like her father," she replied with a smirk. She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Were you able to get in touch with Galaxy Garrison? Any news?"

"None," he replied. "I don't understand it, and I wish there was something we could do about it."

"What about the team?" she asked. "Something seems…different."

"Larmina seems to think Blue Lion was cured," he replied. "Vince created a formula from Pidge's anti-haggarium serum. Larmina said she poured it into the matrix."

"There was a moment while they were gone," she said, "in Defensive Control….it was as if a warm feeling came over me."

"The bond?" Keith asked. She nodded in agreement.

"Something DID happen," she said. "I'm not in any pain, and I assume Larmina is fine as well?"

"I had the doctor give her a full exam," he replied. "She wasn't happy about it, but other than that, her tests all come back normal."

"And yet…" she started to say, then paused.

"What is it?' he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder with concern. He'd learned to read her like a book, knowing instantly when something bothered her.

"I don't know," she replied. "I used to go to my father when I'd have feelings like this. It's just something I can't explain." Before the conversation would continue, the alarms went off. Keith looked her in the eye. She nodded, and he turned and ran out of the room. Rory woke up and began crying, and Allura let out a sigh.

* * *

An object caught fire as it entered Arus' upper atmosphere. It accelerated, and appeared from a distance like a falling star. Moments later it crashed into the planet's surface with a thud. Despite the impact, however, the object remained intact, causing a gaping scar in the landscape. As the flames died down, a large panel opened up, and a young man staggered out of it, wearing a very familiar uniform. He let out a cough.

"I've made it…." He said. "…there's still time…" He fell forward and collapsed on the ground.

 _To be continued…._


	14. Episode 213

**_KathDMD -_** _You're seeing exactly what I meant last week when i said there is a lot to pack into one episode. It was tough to condense it down to finish and not have to continue it. There's still mild cliffhangers, but nothing so bad that it confuses. Like the crashed ship that will become the next arc, or the whole thing with Katie. And yes, I remembered the line from DotU very well. You also know I struggled with this chapter as far as my thoughts on Vince._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- Sorry about the lateness. This month has been hectic. But I wanted everyone, especially Lion Force fans, to see this episode, as we finally reveal who has been sneaking round Doom!

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 ** _KathDMD -_** _No, he's no a seer, but there is definitely something weird going on in the Castle of Lions. Have to stay tuned to find out, as it might be the key to ridding Blue of the infection once and for all!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- I wanted to make sure this one goes up on time, and so far, succeeding. I again think that those that scoffed at #PidgeIsDead are in for a rude awakening.

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **213 : "Reforged – Part IV"**

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, helping Vince to his feet. "The Krelshi back on Ariel said that to you. That you weren't 'ready'. What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Vince replied, holding his head. "I saw someone…trying to talk to me. I couldn't make it out. It was like the lion was trying to communicate with me. The infection is still there, I saw it, but…" He stopped abruptly, then slowly slumped to the ground.

"Vince?" Daniel said, as he caught him, trying to hold him up. "We need to get you to Med. Come on." He helped Vince along and out of the hangar.

* * *

Haggar slowly walked into the throne room of Castle Doom and bowed her head, being cautious not to make eye contact with Lord Kanjii.

"The attack on the Alliance homeworld is going according to planned, my lord," she said. "The monstrosity you created from the Nexus crystals you discovered has defeated their Voltron is single combat. Your decision to allow the human Sky Marshall to commission rogue human pilots has been very effective."

"As forseen," Kanjii replied, standing up from his throne. "I sense in you a tint of hesitation. This power is beyond even your control. Does that make you nervous?"

"I trust your judgement, my lord," she replied. "But you realize the origin of such power."

"I do," he replied, attempting to pull her eyes up to meet his with a piercing gaze. "If you find the methods too personal, then perhaps…."

"My loyalty will not waver," she responded. "The soul that comprises the crystals are nothing to me. Power is all that matters." Kanjii grinned.

"Indeed," he said, sitting back down. "That said, our attention shifts back to Arus. Our spies sent word that an object of considerable size appeared from nothing and crash landed on the planet's surface. I want you to gather a squadron of fighters and have your men investigate it. If it is something trying to get in contact with the castle, I want it taken or destroyed. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied, bowing. She walked out of the room. Nearby, a figure stood in the shadows, listening in on the entire conversation. He carefully followed Haggar though the castle.

"I'll do more than send a fleet," she grumbled. "Their Blue Lion is still compromised. I can still feel it. I will send a creature that will play to its weakness, and exploit its vulnerability. Then once I crush Voltron and take back its secret, I will have the power I need to resurrect the Order….and achieve total dominion over the universe!"

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Daniel asked nervously

"Everything mostly appears normal," the doctor said.

"Why mostly?" Daniel asked.

"I can't figure that out," he replied. "We did several scans, and his brain wave patterns are very unusual. I thought it might be something particular to people from Earth, but comparing it to Headmaster McClain or Tech Sargent Garrett, it seems very different."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Keith asked.

"Just let him rest," he replied. "We will have to monitor his condition to see if he improves. We can't seem to rouse him, but it's for the best he stays put." At that moment, the alarms blared. Keith and Daniel reached for their voltcoms simultaneously, nearly mirroring one another.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"Sensors are detecting a small fleet of ships approaching the Laurel City on the other side of the mesa," the voice of P.I.D.G.E replied. "The fleet is Drule, and there is a heavy power signal emanating from it."

"Better not take any chances," Daniel said, tapping his voltcom. "Marina, Larmina, Hunk, get to Defensive Control. We need to launch and check out this signal." He nodded to Keith, and the two left Med.

* * *

"Seeing anything yet?" Daniel asked as the four lions flew through the sky.

"Nothing," Larmina said. "But I'm not good at all this techy stuff like Vince is."

"I'm picking up an energy reading ahead," Marina said. "I don't know what it is, but it's there."

"That's good enough for me," Hunk replied.

"Just be careful," Daniel said. "Scout it out first."

"Right," they replied in unison. They flew in and saw only a few ships firing on the city.

"We need to draw their fire," Marina said. "Cover me."

"Marina!" Daniel shouted, but it was too late. Red flew in and began firing on the ships. The command ship turned it's aft cannons on Red Lion.

"I got it," Hunk said as Yellow flew quickly in it path, taking the hit.

"Hunk!" Marina shouted.

"Give him cover fire!" Daniel shouted. Yellow fell for a bit, but pulled out of the dice at the last moment.

"it'll take more than that to stop me," Hunk said, Yellow coming back to join the others.

"Sorry," Marina said. "I thought we could take them."

"Those aren't scout ships," Daniel said, studying the images. The lead ship released its cargo, which crashed to the ground below. The lions circled, firing on the ships as they seemed to move to a safe distance.

"Don't have to be a rocket scientist to know what that's about," larmina said, pointing out the retreating ships. Without warning, the object exploded, and out of it stood a fiery beast, arching back and letting out a giant roar.

"Evasive!" Daniel shouted. The lions scattered as it swung a mighty fist at them, pounding the ground, and leaving a molten fiery crater in its wake.

"Now THIS is more of Red's style," Hunk said.

"Oh NOW you want me to fly in solo?" Marina snarked.

"We can't form Voltron without Vince," Larmina said, dodging another mighty swing. "We have to take this down…ugh…"

"Larmina?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, shaking her head. "It's not as bad as it was…"

"It's gonna get a lot worse," Hunk said as they watched the robeast swing back and launch a wave of lava strait at them.

* * *

 _Vince awoke to find himself in a strange forest. As he got to his feet, he looked around through as much of the darkness as he could, the surroundings spurning a strange fear within him._

 _"What is this place?" he asked himself aloud._

 _"Some call it a dream," a raspy yet kind voice emanated from the darkness behind him. "Some call it a prison. Regardless of what you call it, you are here." He turned frantically, adrenaline running through his veins due to the fear._

 _"Who are you?' he asked, his voice shaking. "What do you want with me?"_

 _"I want nothing from you but for you to understand," she replied, her form beginning to glow in the darkness. He caught a first glimpse at the woman, pale blonde hair, light green skin, seemingly smooth. She wore a white gown, but her red cape first caught his attention as it fluttered slowly in the breeze that passed them as she approached. She locked on to his gaze. "I am called many things. But you….you can refer to me as the Spirit of Voltron."_

 _"The Spirit of Voltron?" he asked, confused. "I don't understand."_

 _"A long time has passed since our paths crossed," she said. "Your ancestors were marvels in the universe, powerful beyond reason, and wisdom that reached beyond our own understanding."_

 _"I don't know you," he said. "But what do you mean, 'my ancestors'?"_

 _"I've been watching you," she said. "You may be the last…the one to unlock the power within."_

 _"Voltron?' he asked. She nodded._

 _"Right now, there is dark energy seeping through," she said. "This energy is the antithesis of my very being. It was you that protected me from it…the quintessence that threatened to snuff me from existence. It must be stopped."_

 _"The infection," she said. "But how?"_

 _"You need to discover your past," she said. "Only then will you be ready. Only then will your systems be able to purge…." The scenery around him turned green and black, series of ones and zeroes filled the space around him, and the form of the woman was an outline of these moving numbers as well. "Only….you….can save us."_

* * *

Vince sat up in the hospital bed and looked around. He then heard a bang, and the ground shake.

"Daniel….Larmina…" he said. He glanced out the window, and in his mind, he knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his voltcom and snapped it onto his forearm and ran from Med as fast as he could to Defensive Control. He zipped past coran, and before he could get a single word out, dove through the door and grabbed the swing inside.

 _"I won't understand my destiny if I don't overcome my own fears," he thought to himself, landing in the shuttle which took off towards Green Lion's Den. "And the only way I can stop the infection is to prove to them I'm ready." The pod rose into the lion's cockpit, and with a mighty roar, took off from its den._

* * *

The four lions barely dodged out of the way of the wall of Magma, regrouping a short distance away.

"I don't know if I can even get close," Marina said. "Even with Red's speed, this thing is just too powerful." It turned to swing at them again, when two blasts of energy hit it, blindsiding it. As it staggered away, trying to regain footing, the team saw it was Green Lion.

"Vince!" Daniel shouted.

"I'll explain later," he said. "We need to form Voltron."

"Right," Daniel replied. He pulled one of the levers and twisted the yokes. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions took off in formation, beginning to transform as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" The energy field exploded with power as Voltron's eyes lit up. Each lion let out a mighty roar just before Voltron landed on the ground in the robeast's path.

"Daniel," Vince said, "I'm picking up high energy readings in the core. There's also a massive trace of haggarium…but it seems to be leaking." His eyes glazed over. Wires came out of his voltcom and attached to the console. His mind flooded with abstract images of the leak….a sensor ghost of a slice in the monstr's backside. He snapped out of it just as Daniel pulled the controls to block the robeast's swing at them.

"I'm trying to divert power to the heat shields," Marina said. "But it's not enough. We're bleeding energy."

"It's Blue," Larmina said. "I feel her struggling. I don't know how, but something is manipulating the lion!"

"Maybe we should split up and regroup…" Daniel said.

"No," Vince replied adamantly. "We can't stop now. I'll try to get Blue under control, but I need you to center me."

"You sure about this?' Daniel asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life," he replied.

"She's all yours, Magic Man," he said. "Form Green Center!" Voltron leaped up and reconfigured, Green forming the head. Vince grasped the yokes firmly.

 _Only you….the voice of King Alfor echoing in his mind._

"Form Boomerang Shield!" he shouted. The shield appeared in his hand just and the robeast launched another attack. Voltron charged forward, deflecting the attack and slamming into the robeast, sending it flying into the lake. "We need to finish it while it's weak, and keep it from contaminating further."

"What is this?" Haggar shouted from the command ship. "This power….it's trying to break my control! I felt this on Ariel….that boy….."

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured once more. "Form Blazing Sword! Red and Green clanked together and pulled apart, the energy forming the sword. Green let out a mighty roar. The robeast clawed its way out of the lake, weakened and trying to regain its composure. Voltron ran at the robeast and swung, the robeast catching the blade and trying to force it back. Daniel gritted his teeth.

"Come on," he said, pulling hard on the controls.

"Come on Blue, hold together," Larmina said, trying to fight the sudden rush of pain.

"Now!" Vince shouted, a charge of energy sparking through him.

"Hya!" Daniel shouted and Voltron spun around the robeast and stabbed the sword through the crack in its backside. Voltron pulled upward, slicing the robeast in two, which then exploded.

"It's not possible!" Haggar shouted. "They were all exterminated…." The command ships retreated, Voltron standing tall.

* * *

"Admiral," Coran said, "the sensors are still picking up something not too far away from the city. It appears to be a crashed ship."

"Could it be one of the Drule fleet?" Keith asked.

"It's hard to tell," Coran said.

"Try to increase the scan radius," Keith said. "We can check it out once the others return to the castle." No sooner did he sy this that the five emerged from the doors.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as the five walked into Defensive Control. "You were in some sort of coma, and now…"

"I had some time to think," Vince replied. "I've been trying so hard to find the answers….to everything, but I've been looking at it all wrong." He turned from them. "The robeast….I saw the defect. Guys, that wasn't an accident. Someone or something sabotaged that robeast."

* * *

The dark and slender form agily made its way out of the robeast facility and onto a nearby landing. As they did, they were approached once again.

"I can keep this up as long as you can," Chip said, wearing the same Blatan Chameleon suit as the man before him. "I told you, I'm not leaving here without you. Those are my orders."

"You saw what I saw," he said. "I can't leave now. Not when we are so close to finding out what I need to know, both about Lord Kanjii as well as…."

"My sister," Chip said, clenching his fist. The man pulled off his mask.

"OUR sister," he replied.


	15. Episode 214

**_KathDMD -_** _Do you really realize who's talking to Vince? Think about it. Also, I think we had the discussion about Chip and this mysterious saboteur. You'll be sure of his identity by the end of this episode. Now...has it really been since Christmas that I wrote the last episode? I think someone needs to crack a whip..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ \- KA fans as well as those who doubted #PidgeIsDead are going to be pleasantly suprised with this installment. Enjoy!

 _My muse is gone._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 214 : "No Stranger"**

"Report," Keith said as the head of the squad he sent to investigate the crash site approached.

"It's strange, sir," he replied. "We searched the site. A ship, or what's left of it, seems to be at the site, but we can't get into it. From certain angles…well, sir, you can't see it."

"Like it's invisible?" Keith asked, an eyebrow raised.

"There exists nothing like it," he said, "at least not on Arus. I had my men search the surrounding area, but were unable to find anything."

* * *

A group of Arusian militia spread out and searched the area around the smoldering ship. A figure just out of sight made his way away from them, trying to keep hidden, but clearly injured, favoring his right leg.

"Keep a low profile," he said to himself. "Keep contact to a minimum. Kinda hard to do when you crash land, bringing the entire army to your location." He scurried further away, taking shelter behind trees and rocks, keeping out of sight. "I have to get to the castle. It's the only way I'll be able to stop it."

* * *

Haggar walked into the robeast hangar, several dark robed froms behind her. She stopped just short of an elevator entrance.

"Someone has been meddling in our affairs," she said, as if indirectly addressing the figures behind her. "We need to find out who." The figured nodded. A smirk appeared across her lips, as if she could see their non-verbal responses. "The saboteur is still in the factory. I want you to carefully examine this robeast, and also search the area for any sign of them. If you do find anything, you have the full authority of the Emperor himself to eliminate them on sight."

The figures nodded again, and they separated, heading to different parts of the facility. She looked up at the metal monstrosity before her.

"This beast is merely a test," she said to herself. "Another chance to lure the kittens out to play. Blue is still under my control…but that boy….he may become a problem. I will need to consult Her to see what can be done about it." She turned and walked back out of the facility.

* * *

Daniel and Larmina walked into the control room. There they found Vince tinkering away at some of the controls.

"Hey there," Daniel asked, "whatcha doing?"

"Two things," he replied. "First, I'm doing an analysis of Blue Lion, trying to pinpoint how the infection is spreading, and what, if anything, is holding it back."

"And the other?" Larmina asked.

"Performing a long range scan of this and surrounding systems...for others like me," he said.

"Like you?" Daniel asked. "Back up….what are you talking about?"

"Daniel," he said, "Alfor knew all along. I'm not just the 'chosen one' because I have a power or a destiny. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all."

"What is it?" Larmina asked.

"I'm not human," he replied. "I mean, I guess I knew it all along, but I didn't want to believe it."

"But you're from Earth," Daniel said. "Your parents are from Earth. We went to the GA Academy together."

"I know," he replied. "And I want to know how I got there, and why I was hidden….or even if I'm really the last."

"The last of what?" Larmina asked.

"I wish I knew," Vince replied with a sigh. His eyes wandered to one of the security cameras, as a form was making its way across the bridge. "What's that?" Daniel came in closer. Marina and Hunk entered the room.

"I don't know," he replied. "I've never seen him. That uniform isn't standard issue." He tapped his Voltcom. "Keith, there's someone approaching the castle. We're going to check it out. Have your men stand by in case we need them."

"What's going on?" Marina asked.

"We're going to find out," Daniel replied. He ran from the room with Larmina following. Marina took off after them, but Hunk decided to stay with Vince.

* * *

The figure ran across the bridge towards the main gate. Upon reaching it, the security locks had fastened.

"Not sure if this is going to work…." He said to himself softly as he placed his hand on an access panel.

"Identity confirmed," the computer said. The locks released, and the gate opened. He ventured inside. He only made several steps inside before the team came bolting down the main stairway and came to a halt, stopping the man in his tracks. He carefully raised his hands as a pair of sai appeared in Marina's hands.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Daniel held out his arm, as if to hold her back.

"Hold back, Marina," Daniel said, then turning his attention to the intruder. "The gate has a security lock. How were you able to get in?"

"I have a way with locks," the man said, still holding up his hands. "I'm a member of the GA Special Forces. I would have communicated with you sooner, but my ship crashed after dealing with Zark….I mean, Haggar's forces."

"Why should we believe you?" Larmina asked, and sneer on her face as the man stared intently at her.

"You don't have to," he said. "But I have important information from Earth. You've been experiencing communication issues with the Garrison?"

"Yeah," Vince replied.

"There's been an attack on Earth," he said, "but the main concern is an eminent robeast attack on Arus. I managed to intercept a transmission from Doom about a robeast, more powerful than the last one you fought." Daniel stepped forward, and after looking him up and down, extended his hand.

"The name's Daniel," he said.

"I'm Xander," the name replied, shaking Daniel's hand. Suddenly the alarms went off again.

"This really needs to stop happening," Marina commented, the sai in her hands vanishing back into her Voltcom.

"The Drule fleet," Xander said. "They were looking for me. They may have tracked me back here. I'm sorry."

"You said you had information on this robeast?" Daniel asked. Xander nodded. "Then come with us. Everyone, get to Defensive Control and head for the lions. You ride with me."

"Would it be alright if I ride in Blue?" Xander asked. They stopped for a moment. "The plan hinges on the Blue Lion." Daniel cautiously looked over at Larmina, and she nodded silently, as if to say, _I can handle this._ They bolted towards Defensive Control.

* * *

The lions raced from their dens towards the location of the attacking fleet, a mess of fighters escorting three command ships.

"Doesn't Haggar know when to quit?" Marina said as she blasted several with Red's tail laser.

"Apparently not," Vince replied. "The Drules must be stepping up their attacks to try and wear us down."

"We can't let that happen," Daniel said. "Marina and Hunk, you keep taking out those fighters. Vince, you, Larmina and I are going to focus fire on those command ships one at a time." The lions headed towards their designated targets. "You alright, larmina?"

"I'm fine," she replied. She knew Daniel was worried, as the infection within Blue wasn't totally gone, and it was still having an affect on her and Allura. She turned her head for a moment. "Are YOU alright?"

"Yeah," Xander replied, comfortably strapped in the back seat. "You could say I'm already used to it." He pulled a console and began keying things into it.

"I'm going to take out the main turret.," Daniel said. "Vince, you and Larmina split up and take out the side mounted engines. We'll meet up and carve its undercarriage. That should bring it down."

"You got it," Vince said, agreeing with the plan. Xander looked at the readout, and his eyes widened.

"I was right," he said softly.

"Huh?" Larmaina asked as she jerked the controls. Blue fired its freeze tail at the engine, then smashed through it.

"This ship," Xander said. "The reading is off the chart." He placed a hand on Larmina's shoulder. "We have to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" she screeched, swiping his hand away, spooked by his sudden advance. Several fighters managed to get in a lucky hit, and Blue was sent spiraling. The bay door on the command ship became unhinged and fell clear to the ground. Shrtly afterwards, something big crawled out. An eerie purple glow emanated from it, and Larmina held her head, screaming in agony. Daniel heard the scream briefly, then the com stopped.

"Larmina!" he shouted. There was no response. Black dove to go after Blue. Larmina fell forward, banding her head on the console and was knocked unconscious. Xander unstrapped himself, struggling himself to get to her seat. He pressed a button, and the lion leveled out, as if moving on autopilot, and carefully landed on the ground. He lifted Larmina's head, seeing that indeed she was out cold.

"Oh….Mina," he said. He carefully unstrapped her, and placed her in the back seat. He looked back at the engine core behind them, and he could feel the energy radiating from it. "There's not enough time." He looked back at the front seat. "I don't think it will affect me….I hope." He climbed into the seat and strapped in. He gripped the yokes, and his Voltcom glowed. The lion didn't respond. "Come on, girl. It's me." He yanked the yokes again. "You know me….come on, kitty." Blue's eyes flashed from purple to yellow, powering up and letting out a roar, before taking of at super speed. "That's more like it." He checked the console. "Communication is down. Let's hope they get the hint." Black was headed to their location, as several fighters had shifted course and were in pursuit.

"Hang in there, Larmina," Daniel said. He then noticed the fighters on his side screen and prepared to turn. The fighters launched missiles, but a streak of blue flashed past Black, basting the missiles. One ship was frozen by the freeze tail, the second slashed with its right claw, and the third gripped in the jaws, and flung into the distance where it crashed and exploded.

"Good kitty," Xander said with a smirk. He pulled the controls, motioning Blue's head in the direction of the robeast, then back at Black, letting out a roar.

"You got it," Daniel said. "Marina, Hunk, Vince, fall back into formation. It's time."

"You heard the boss," Marina said. "Let's Voltron!" The lions flew in formation.

"Activate interlocks!" Daniel shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" the team shouted. The lions flew in formation, and began to transform as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up as its face became visible. Each lion let out a roar as the energy field dissipated.

"We need to keep on our toes," Vince said. "That robeast is haggarium powered." The robeast fired some sort of purple energy blast at them, but they were able to dodge it.

"Gotta tap into the sensors," Xander said, connecting the device on his forearm to the console. A holographic image appeared in front of him. "It's a Galra model X-1225. Hopefully the energy discharge from that thing doesn't scramble Voltron's circuits." He looked over at the energy readings. "Blue's not feeling so hot." He looked over at Larmina, who let out a groan, but was still unconscious.

"Form Raybeam Whip!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reached behind him and pulled out a gigantic laser whip, cracking it once. "Let's see it we can drag it to ground level so we have better control of the battle." Voltron lashed the robeast and pulled downward hard, sending the beast plummeting. "Now let's give it a hand….or a foot. Hunk, you're up." Voltron dove down, feet first at the robeast, Yellow extended, kicking the robeast hard, sending it plummeting into the ground. Voltron landed safely nearby. "Power levels, Vince?"

"I'm trying to keep things steady," he replied. "Blue doesn't seem to be draining as much energy. I can't explain it."

"I hope Larmina's ok," Daniel said. "Alright, Form Yellow Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the head.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted. The spiked balls formed in Voltron's hands. The robeast got up, and Voltron launched the maces at the beast. It swung at them, knocking the first one away skillfully, then grabbing the other and yanking hard, sending Voltron flying. Voltron got back up. "Ok….THAT wasn't supposed to happen."

"No time to dwell on it, Hunk," Daniel said. "We gotta hit this thing while it's down. Form Red Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Red forming the head. "Marina, you're up."

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Marina shouted, the guns forming in Voltron's hands. They fired quickly at the robeast, and while several shots missed, it was hit once or twice, sending it reeling backwards to the ground.

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured once again, Black forming the head. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red clanked against Green and pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Green let out a mighty roar. Voltron ran at the robeast and took a swing, but the robeast was able to block the sword with its forearm.

"The X-1225 has corrite-plated forearms," Xandar said aloud. "Even if….wait a tick…" He pulled the cable from the sensors and connected it to the weapons console. "I hope Vince is able to figure this out." The device on his forearm began to glow, and energy surged into the console. Voltron pushed hard, shoving the robeast backwards, then hitting the robeast with a roundhouse kick out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Go Larmina!" Daniel shouted, recognizing her fighting style. Voltron ran at the robeast and began expertly hacking and slashing, getting in some punches and kicks in between. One final punch sent the robeast backwards again. It fired its laser, and Voltron quickly dodged again. Vince observed his console.

"Daniel," he said, "There's a strange energy reading coming from Blue. It's a signature I've never seen before…"

"I say Larmina's on a roll," Daniel exclaimed. "I'm gonna take a chance and center her." He pulled a lever. "Form Blue Center!" Voltron reconfigured, Blue forming the head. Vince saw the energy meters fluctuate, as if the Haggarium infection had been present for a moment, then was offset by an outside force.

"Not sure if this is gonna work, but…" Xander said, pulling a lever on the weapons console. "Form Titanic Trident!" The trident formed from a column of water in Voltron's hands, and he expertly twirled it before brandishing it towards the robeast. The robeast fired its laser again. Vince connected his Voltcom to the console.

"Let's see if we can negate this power source," Vince said. Voltron fired an icy blast at the laser, dissipating the beam, and absorbing the energy. Voltron expertly twirled the trident again.

"Here goes nothing," Xander said, his forearm glowing again. Voltron pulled the trident apart into two pieces, connected by a column of water. "Time to put this robeast on ice!" Voltron twirled the sharp end and launched it at the robeast. It tried to block with its forearms, but the blade pierced the armor, embedding in its chest. It immediately began to freeze solid.

"Ahhhhh!" Vince shouted, as a stronger surge of energy flowed from him into the console, as if he were compensating for Blue's infection. Voltron pulled hard, and the robeast shattered into a million pieces. The trident came back tohether, and Voltron stabbed it into the ground.

"Larmina for the win!" Daniel shouted.

"I didn't know Voltron could do that!" Marina shouted.

"Neither did I," Hunk said. "You alright Vince?" At first there was no response. Then they heard a groan.

"That….took a lot out of me," Vince said.

"Let's head back to the castle," Daniel said. "We need to get Larmina's communicator fixed." Voltron took off for the castle. Xander tapped a button on the console, disconnected and unstrapped himself. He went to check on Larmina, who was still out of it.

"This'll be our little secret," he said. He raised his forearm to his mouth. "Record start. Made contact with the Blue Lion. Introduced initial modified quintessence charge into system. Effects pending. Will compare to result patterns supplied by Commander McClain for authenticity when time permits. End record." He carefully placed her back into the seat, and set the autopilot to return to the den once they separated.

* * *

The team walked back into Defensive Control, Larmina holding her head.

"You had some pretty amazing moves out there," Daniel said.

"I've seen Kick Butt before, but that was…BAM, KAPOW, BOOM!" Marina exclaimed.

"I don't remember any of it," Larmina said, holding her head. "Maybe the infection is starting to get to me again.

"Have you been taking the meds Vince cooked up to resist it?" Daniel asked. She nodded yes. Vince looked over at them, then at Xander.

"She did great," Xander said. "I told her where the weak spot was on the robeast. I'm just glad you were able to pick up on her hints after the communicators died."

"Right," Vince replied, a tone of distrust in his voice. Allura came into the room, a shy little boy tagging behind her, still a bit wobbly on his feet.

"At least you're all alright," Keith said. "Xander, is it? If you want, we can try to have your ship brought into the repair bay. Maybe Vince and Hunk can have a look at it, and get it repaired for your return trip."

"I should be able to make the repairs myself," he replied. "But if you could bring it here to the repair bay, it'll make it easier." He turned to see Allura, and became visibly nervous.

"Is this the visitor you were talking about?' Allura asked Keith.

"Yes, actually," he replied. "Allura, this is Xander. He's an officer sent here from Galaxy Alliance with intel on the latest robeast threat. Xander, this is my wife, Queen Allura Altaire, and our son, Alex." Alex hid bashfully behind his mother, and Xander seemed to purposely avoid eye contact, even when he shook Allura's hand.

"It's…an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," he said. After an awkward pause, he turned to leave Defensive Control. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while, and get some sleep before making those repairs." He quickly left.

"What got into him?" Keith asked.

"I'd still like to know what happened out there," Larmina said. "I'm just hoping the infection isn't getting worse."

* * *

"Pidge!" Chip exclaimed as loud as he could without alerting the guards. "What the hell is going on? I thought you were dead!"

"And I need to keep it that way for now," Pidge replied. "Haggar's fiends are starting to figure out something's up with their robeasts. It's best you get out of here and let me handle this."

"Oh no," Chip said. "If you're heading to the slave pits on Carnus, I'm going with you. If there's any chance…"

"We have a sister, Chip," Pidge said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Our biological parents might still be alive."

"Then what's the plan?" Chip asked.

"The latest transport leaves tonight," Pidge replied. "We're sneaking aboard and hitching a ride to Carnus. Once inside their shields, I can access their systems to check their prison records."

"What about the robeasts?" Chip asked. "And this Lord Kanjii? The Jet Force has been…."

"Haggar is in for a wake up call," Pidge replied with a smirk, "but it'll be when we're long gone…..well, I hope." The two pulled on their hoods, and their suits activated, fading from sight as they escaped the room.


	16. Episode 215

_**KathDMD :** No Vodka necessary for this episode. You have a funny feeling about Xander, eh? Maybe this chapter will clue you in a bit further on this mystery. I will give you a clue...it's not Lotor. Lotor is back on Earth, under __asylum thanks to the Space Marshall and the Council at the time. You're gonna have to think outside the box._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Apologies for the slightly late post. I am not longer allowed to work on this at work, which is now limiting my time to work on the series tremendously. Gotta work to eat, and I need my job, but I will do my best to keep doing this as long as people want to read it._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 215 : "The Past's Present"**

"Hey," Daniel said, walking into the reapir bay with Vince, "how are the repairs coming along?

"Good," Xander replied, continuing to key things into the control panel. "Most of the electrical work is complete. I just need to do some basic hull repair and she'll be able to take flight again."

"What kind of ship is this?" Vince asked. "We've never seen anything like it. It looked like it had the ability to cloak."

"Much like the Void?" Xander asked. "Yeah, the Garrison has been tinkering with the technology since it crashed on the moon. This is one of the prototypes."

"I see," Vince said, unconvinced. "Then you'll be leaving soon?"

"Actually," Xander said, "I was looking at the inner workings of the Blue Lion during that last battle, and I actually was wondering if I could get a closer look? I mean, it's not every day you get the chance to be around a Voltron Lion."

"We're having a bit of an issue with Blue," Vince said. "I don't think it's safe for anyone to ride in it except the pilot."

"I just thought I could help repair the communications module," he said. "I'm pretty good with tech."

"I think we can handle it just fine," Vince snapped back. Daniel stepped between them.

"Hey, maybe we should just let Xander get back to his work," Daniel said. " Maybe you can talk to Larmina or Allura later about Blue. I'm sure they'd like to hear what you have to say. Come on, Vince. I need your help in Defensive Control." They walked out of the repair bay, and Daniel turned to Vince as the doors closed.

"What's gotten into you?" Daniel asked.

"I just don't trust a total stranger poking around Blue," Vince said. "At least, not while we haven't figured out how to rid it completely of the Haggarium infection."

"I understand," Daniel said. "Just try to stay cool though, ok?" Vince let out a sigh.

"You're right," he replied, "I'm sorry. Let's go check out those scans I was running. Maybe they've finally come back with something." They continued walking to Defensive Control.

* * *

A large Drule cargo ship touches down near one of the hangars close to Castle Doom. The engines whined as they powered down, the main cargo door lowering into a ramp. Drule soldiers stood nearby with cargo and assisting slaves, waiting to board the ship to load and unload. In the short distance, two figured watched intently.

"So this is our way in?" Chip asked.

"The data I extracted from their system included a roster of shipments," Pidge said. "This ship in particular is delivering cargo to Meta Two, a base on one of Carnus' moons. All we need to do is get aboard that ship, and they'll take us right to the slave pits."

"That's great and all," Chip said, "but even if we find Katie, or even our parents, how will we get out?"

"I'm actually hoping a backup plan of mine is in effect," Pidge replied. "A program I placed in the castle defenses back on Arus contained information regarding my possible extraction. If we're able to get the trigger signal to send, the program with automatically notify Vince of the situation without giving too much detail. With any luck, they'll come after us with Voltron."

"I hope you're right," Chip said. He looked closely, then tapped his Voltcom. A Schematic hologram appeared above it. "When the guards move the cargo into the bay, we will have less than a minute twenty two seconds to slip past the laborers and onto the vessel. I don't have a schematic of the inside of the ship…so once on board, we're going to have to find a safe place to ride this out."

"Then let's get into position," Pidge replied. "We need to make sure we're off Doom before the fireworks go off."

"You still didn't tell me what you did," Chip said.

"It'll be a while before Haggar is able to construct any new robeasts," he said. "They already know there's a saboteur on Doom. I'm covering our tracks and putting them out of commission in one shot. Hopefully we can find a way to put a dent in Kanjii's forces while we're that close to Carnus." Chip nodded, and they pulled their hoods back on, vanishing from sight as they made their way into position.

* * *

"I hope this works," Xander said to himself as he sat in the cockpit of his ship and tapped something into his Voltcom. The viewscreen lit up before him, the image of an older, scruffy-looking man in a brown leather jacket appeared. "Commander, I have made contact with the Voltron Force."

"Were you able to gain access to Blue Lion?" the man asked.

"Only briefly," Xander replied. "She recognized me. I wasn't able to do more than a basic scan of the system."

"You need to locate the source," the man said. "If it's not applied correctly, the whole thing could go wrong."

"I won't fail," Xander replied. "I know it won't bring Mom and Dad back, but at least it will stop Zarkon from…"

"There's not much time," he said. "Vince said he can only hold the portal open for so long before it collapses. We don't need you trapped there."

"I'll try my best, Commander," Xander said. "They won't let me near Blue now due to the infection. I'm going to talk to Mina. Maybe she can…"

"Be careful," he said. "I know you miss your mom, but don't let that distract you from doing what you need to do. They can't find out, you understand?"

"Yes, Commander McClain," Xander replied. The transmission changed to static, then faded away. "I can't let them find out, but I have to find a way to get close to Blue. Mina's my only hope."

* * *

Daniel and Vince walked into Defensive Control to find Marina sitting at one of the consoles.

"Hey Marina," Daniel said. "What are you up to?"

"Coran said that they detected an incoming transmission from the Yolon Territory," she replied. "The initial message stated they were requesting to speak to Kogane."

"But, you're not Keith," Daniel laughed.

"I know that," Marina said with a smirk. "But Keith is out on patrol with his guard detail. I figured I could respond to it. I mean, I am his sister, right?" Daniel and Vince looked at one another and shrugged. Vince came over to the console and had her home in on the signal.

"The signal is faint," Vince said, "but maybe if I divert some of the castle's resources to boost the receiver…" An image appeared on the screen, and Marina's eyes focused on it.

"Christiane," Marina gasped.

"Marina?" Christiane asked. "Where is Keith?"

"He's out on patrol," Marina replied. "I haven't seen you in a while. Sending a communication all the way from Yolon, it must be important."

"Jeff….I mean, Commander Aki wanted me to contact Keith and fill him in on a few things," she replied. "First, that Tech Sergeant Qiligasz has been approved for transfer. She is leaving Delta Five as we speak on her way to the Space Academy's Arusian Campus. I'm sure Hunk will appreciate this." Marina laughed.

"He hasn't stopped talking about it since she dropped hints to him about it in a letter he got from her months ago," Marina laughed. "When he finds out, he's going to be excited."

"She's coming with a guest," Christiane said. "On one of our missions, we met a band of refugees, natives of a planet called Katta. One of them, named Kor, insisted he come with her to Arus, and to be honest, I have a strange feeling that he will fit in nicely there."

"We'll be sure to welcome him," Marina said. "You said you had other news? I don't get to talk to you much. Is it something about Keith?"

"Actually, it's a bit more worrysome," Christiane replied. "We're still having issues getting in touch with Galaxy Garrison. Have you spoken to the Space Marshall or anyone from the Garrison?"

"No," Daniel replied, stepping in. "We lost contact with Earth altogether. We were going to possibly travel there to see if everything's alright, but the Drules have stepped up their attacks in the last several days."

"Maybe it's nothing," Christiane said, "but I feel something bad has happened. I just….I just wanted to tell him that. I hope I'm wrong."

"We'll look into it," Marina said. "I promise. I'll let Keith know as soon as he returns. If we hear anything, we'll send word."

"Thank you," Christiane replied. The transmission ended.

"I don't have to be psychic to believe something's going down at the Garrison," Daniel said.

"Let's just hope it has nothing to do with our unexpected guest," Vince said, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the repair bay.


	17. Episode 216

_**KathDMD :** Funny you should mention Sven...because I think it's high time he finds out about what happened back on Earth. Oh, and grata on finally figuring out who Xander is. Pretty sure for one person this week, he may have blown his cover!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Sorry this came out a few hours late, but you will see it was worth the wait. Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 216 : "Plans Left Broken"**

"Lieutnant!" a voice shouted over the com. "There's been a major explosion in repair bay one! We have multiple casualties, and we've lost several of the robeasts we were in the process of constructing!"

"What?" The Lieutenant shouted. "Get your men down there now and put out that damn fire! We already know we have a saboteur in the factory! You were supposed to be watching for this! If Haggar hears about this, it'll be your head!" The officer gulped. "Move the remaining robeasts to the external repair structure. Get that fire under control, and find that saboteur!"

"Yes, sir," he replied, and the transmission ended. The Lieutenant slammed his fist on the desk.

"Of all the assignments they had to put me on…" he grumbled.

* * *

The ship slowly landed on the surface of Carnus' moon. As it touched down, the cargo bay doors opened, and the troops on the surface made their way inside. The cargo was then slowly unloaded from the ship. Just inside, two forms invisible to the troops stood by watching and waiting. When there was a pause in the unloading, they slipped past them and made their way towards the nearby building. As they slipped around the corner, one of them pulled their hood.

"We made it," Pidge said. "I told you. Piece of cake." The other pulled his hood.

"We're still not out of the woods yet," Chip said. "We have yet to locate where the slave pits are located, and this place is crawling with Drule troops."

"Most of them appear to be civilian workers," Pidge said, holding up his arm and looking at a hologram, a scan of the area. "If that's true, they're not trained to handle a full on assault."

"We're not exactly a full on assault force, little brother," Chris said.

"Hey," Pidge sparked, "you're only older by five minutes." He looked around. "It looks like the supplies are kept in this building here. It's only a matter of time before someone comes for supplies they need for the pits. Then all we need to do is follow them." They nodded to one another, and pulled their hoods back on. As Pidge did so, however, he was grabbed violently by a nearby figure, turned around and lifted in the air. He looked at his assailant, staring back at a hooded figure, their countenance nearly a faceless void.

"Who are you?" a voice emerged from it, a look of fear and dread on Pidge's face.

* * *

Sven walked into the living area of their wing of the castle, Romelle's gaze immediately meeting his. A smile beamed across her face, and all the while Erik tugged at his mother's waist, trying to get her attention.

"Preparing for your classes?" Sven asked, his son's attention turned to weds him. Erik nodded.

"I'm glad you chose to have him schooled with the other children in the castle proper instead of private tutoring," Romelle replied.

"It will be good for him to meet others his own age," he replied. "It took me a long time to open up. My Academy days were some of the best years of my life."

"I know," she replied, her smile fading slightly as she turned away. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have a bright future," he said. "And Erik will enjoy his friends and his time with them." Erik scowled. He still felt unsure about it all, or at least as much as a child his age could be. Romelle turned to her husband, her smile returning. He leaned in to kiss her, but the door opening distracted them both, turning their attention to Romelle's brother, King Bandor, entering the room.

"Sven, Romelle, I've received terrible news," he said. They both looked at him with concern.

"What is it, Bandor?" She asked.

"I just received a communication from Earth," he replied. "There's been a terrible accident."

"Accident?" Sven asked. "What accident?" Bandor walked over to the far wall and pressed a button, and the holo-screen appeared. The transmission appeared, and Sven's eyes widened as the image of Jonathan James Hawkins, Vice Marshall of Galaxy Garrison, appeared.

"Princess Romelle, Prince-Consort Holgersson," he said, "I….wanted to inform you of a tragedy that struck us."

"Vice Marshall," Sven said carefully, with a slight hint of contempt in his voice, "what has happened?" Hawkins took a deep breath. As stoic as he usually is under pressure, Sven could tell a swell of emotion was building up behind the Vice Marshall's eyes.

"Lenora…..Lenora is dead," he said. Sven's eyes widened. Romelle covered her mouth in shock.

"What do you mean she's dead?" He asked. His mind raced. Though their time together ended, he still cared deeply for her. Romelle was well aware of this. However, she could her his voice crack as he tried to form words.

"Sky Marshall Wade," Hawkins said. "He managed to infiltrate Garrison Tower. He murdered her." Sven began to curse in Norwegian, Some of it unintelligible even to Romelle. Sven's eyes met Jon's in almost a rage. "How could you let this happen?"

"I was aboard one of our battle cruisers fighting off Wade's forces," he replied. "Commander Stormclaw did all he could to stop Wade. He too has gone missing in his attempt to protect her." Sven slammed a fist on the table. He felt a part of him break in that moment. Romelle had long come to terms with her husband's feelings for the Space Marshall, and knew that even though their marriage was stronger than ever, there would always be that small part of him that would always feel that way.

"I want to see," he said. "I want to see with my own eyes." Sven grit his teeth as he spoke. The emotion behind his rage matched that of the Vice Marshall himself.

"Then help me avenge her," Jon said, looking Sven dead in the eye. Sven looked back in anger and confusion. "Wade has committed crimes the world over…things that should never be forgiven. The whole time I have taken a diplomatic approach to dealing with him." Sven felt the anger in Hawkins' eyes as he stared him down. "That time is over." Sven began muttering angrily in Norwegian again, but it was Romelle who would respond."

"You have the full support of myself and my husband," she replied. "And I am sure my brother would gladly lend the aid of our fleet if it is needed to stop Wade once and for all." Her look was one of resolve. Sven remained calm because of it…she stood by him even in this dark time. She turned to him. "Ready your lion, _min mann_."

"I will prepare for your arrival," Hawkins replied. The transmission ended. Romelle turned to Bandor.

"Bandor," she asked, "would you please see that Erik is cared for in our absence?"

"Of course," he replied. She knelt down and gave her son a hug. "When all this is over, we will talk more about school, ok?" Erik nodded, still not fully understanding what was happening, but knew mommy and daddy would return, like they always do. They immediately left the room, Sven leading them.

* * *

Larmina stood up after doing a few stretches when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. When she turned to look, she saw Xander entering her quarters. "Xander, what are you doing here?"

"I actually came to ask you a favor," he replied. "I wanted to have a closer look at Blue Lion."

"Why?" She asked. Her voice had some concern in it, and a slight bit of contempt.

"I wanted to help fix the communications module," he replied. "Vince said it was too dangerous to interact with the lion. Whatever that danger is, I want to help."

"What makes you think you can help?" She asked, a bit skeptical.

"Because I've studied systems analysis," he replied. "I know I can help. I'm just asking for a chance."

"I don't think you understand," she said. "The lions aren't just mechanical ships. They're alive. You can't just waltz in and repair them without at least knowing how they function."

"You have to trust me, Mina," he said. She pulled away.

"I don't even know you," she sparked angrily. "And nobody calls me that."

"Auntie Nora does," he replied. Larmina froze in shock. "Mina, I know about the infection. If I don't find the source and purge the Haggarium…". Alarms sounded. They both turned to the door and instinctively ran.

* * *

Larmina was the last to run into Defensive Control with Xander in tow.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"It's coming from….the repair bay," Daniel said, staring at the monitor in disbelief.

"Blue's gone," Vince said, turning an angry stare at Xander. Xander clenched his fists, then turned and ran for the door. Larmina followed him.


	18. Episode 217

_**KathDMD :** Well, as we discussed last week, you're going to finally get to see some fall out from last week's events. You of all people know who "Auntie Nora" is, though it took you long enough to guess who Xander is. I wonder if anyone else figured it out..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** I wonder if anyone else is till reading besides KathDMD and Selena DeVargo. Don't really see many people around anymore. If you guys like this series and want to see more, speak up!_

 _ **Theme Music :** "Remember the Name" by Ft Minor_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 217 : "Blue Discovery"**

Xander ran out of the castle as fast as he could, sprinting across the bridge. Larmina followed him closely, trying to catch up. A look of determination stood on his face as he made it to the other side and continued in the same direction, occasionally looking down at his right forearm. Larmina, being just as determined, released her lance from her voltcom and pole vaulted over him, landing in front of him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Where the heck do you think you are going?" she asked.

"We don't have time," he replied. "We have to find Blue before she falls into Drule hands."

"How do you know where she's headed?" Larmina asked. "You've said some pretty crazy things back there, and even Vince is set off about you. Before I let you go any further, you're going to tell me who the flak you are, what you're doing here, and why you are so interested in the Blue Lion!"

"I told you," he said, "I'm just a Garrison officer that has a bit of knowledge of the systems, and wants to help fix it." She slugged him in the gut.

"Wrong answer," she said. "Try again." He coughed a few times, then slowly looked up, looking her in the eyes.

"Mina, I can't tell you," he said. "Lives are at stake. Lives that are important to the both of us. We need to stop the infection before the Drules use it to destroy Voltron."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked. "I know you know more than you are letting on, and I'm not letting you take another step until you tell me what the flak is going on!" He let out a sigh.

"I'm your cousin," he replied. She looked at him with a confused yet angry stare.

"What?" she asked.

"Prince Alexander Kogane," he replied, "firstborn son of Queen Allura Altaire of the Planet Arus."

"That's impossible!" she shouted. He reached to his arm and tapped a button, the armor around him forming into a complete suit with blue trim, exactly like Larmina's.

"Blue chose me," he said. "Just like you, I'm bonded to her. That's why Commander McClain sent me back here to save her….and you."

"You've got to be out of your mind," she said, shaking her head. "This is some sort of Drule trick!"

"I'm from the future," he said. "I can't reveal everything because if I do, it will cause a shift in space-time….at least, that's what Vince told me."

"Vince?" she asked.

"If it wasn't for him and the Commander," he said, "we'd never had reassembled Voltron." The look of confusion on her face worsened.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

"Because we have the same bond with Blue," he said. "She still knows me, even now. We need to find her and bring her back under control. Then I can find a way to heal the matrix."

"Matrix?" she asked.

"Blue's part of the Nexus," he said. She finally backed off slightly. "Vince, well, the Vince back at the castle, created a formula that was able to cleanse the water of Lake Arus of haggarium, and help stay the infection in both yourself and Blue. The Vince that sent me here was able to refine that formula into something that may have an effect on the matrix….except we haven't found a way to introduce it into the system yet. Any attempt to try to get close to the matrix results in Blue going rogue."

"How can we find her?" she asked. He held out his arm, and a hologram appeared.

"Secondary tracking device," he replied. "Vince figured something like this would happen. I mean, he's already seen it. We will have to track her on foot though, because we're going to have to get aboard before the local scanners can pick us up."

"I'll trust you….for now," she said. "I don't know if I can believe everything you say….just don't try anything funny." She shot him a look.

"You haven't finished teaching me all of your moves," he replied. "And still not keen on that yoga thing you and Auntie Nora keep trying to pressure me into." She shot him a strange look, then the two continued on in the direction of the signal.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the form shouted. The sound came from nowhere, as the form didn't appear to have a face, a look of fear across Pidge's face. Chip went to run at the form, still invisible in his Chameleon Suit. The form turned, somehow seeing him, and raised a hand, firing a beam of energy at him, hitting him and knocking him backwards, becoming visible. This distracted it enough for Pidge to land a hard kick to hit, forcing it to release him. He ran to his brother.

"We need to get outta here!" Pidge shouted. The two vanished from sight again, but the form began firing on them….as if he were able to see their energies. They rounded a corner, and the form went to follow. A Drule officer stopped him.

"What are you firing at?" he shouted. "You're going to destroy the supplies!" The form turned to him, as if looking into his soul.

"There are intruders!" he scowled. "Get your men together and follow them! If they are not found, Haggar will have your head!" The officer's demeanor changed, and he gulped.

"Vrepit Sa," he said, saluting, then ran off to gather his men. The form turned again in the direction, breathing heavily as if it were focusing its energies on something.

"That was a close one," Chip said, coming to a stop. His brother was close behind.

"Whatever that things was," Pidge said, "it can see us even in these suits. That….complicates things."

"Are we still going to be able to find Katie, or our parents?" Chip asked.

"As long as that thing is the only one of them here, we still have a chance," Pidge said. "Come on!" He pressed a button on his voltcom, and it made a small beep. They then pulled their hoods back on and became invisible again, scurrying further into the facility.

* * *

"There it is!" Xander shouted. He and Larmina ran closer, catching sight of the Blue Lion as it sat, its eyes glowing purple.

"Maybe we should each come up on it from a different direction," she said. "Maybe we can catch it off guard." Before either of them could enact their plan, a huge robeast coffin fell through the sky and crashed nearby, close enough to shake the lion loose of its trance, and send it falling over and rolling to a stop.

"Oh no," Xander said. "We need to hurry!"

"Daniel," she shouted into her voltcom, "a robeast just touched down east of the castle!"

"Vince just picked it up on the scanners," Daniel replied. "P.I.D.G.E. is triangulating your position now. We're about to launch the lions. Did you find the Blue Lion?"

"Yes," she replied. "But it's under the control of the infection. We're going to try and take it back."

"We?" he asked.

"Xander is with me," she replied. "We might have a way to stop the infection!" Daniel looked over at Vince. Vince nodded his head, a scowl across his face. "Get to the lions!" Hunk and Marina followed Daniel and Vince into the chutes, heading for the lions.

"Hopefully that thing won't see us," Xander said. "This is our chance to take back Blue." They ran for Blue as the coffin opened, revealing a robeast with an oval body, with a single port in the center that looked like an eye. It's arms and legs extended to give it a humanoid appearance, and a metallic screech emanated from it as it powered to life. The two ran for Blue, which was trying to scramble to its feet, clearly weakened from the fall. Xander grabbed Larmina and activated his voltcom. A short rod in his hand extended into a whip, which he lashed onto one of Blue's teeth. They swung up into the Lion's mouth, and made their way inside. Moments later, they were in the cockpit. He sat down at the controls, Larmina nearby.

"It looks like the controls are jammed," she said. "Any luck?"

"Well, she hasn't ejected us," he replied, "so she's not completely gone." He began keying in codes. "Come on, girl, it's me. We need to move before that thing crushes us."

"The coils behind us aren't firing," she said. "I think it hasn't fully recharged. We need water."

"I have some in my canteen," he said, "but it might not be enough." The robeast stepped towards them, ready to crush them. Just as it was about to, four beams hit it, knocking it backwards. Four lions, firing their tail lasers, forced the robeast away.

"Larmina," Daniel shouted, "are you ok?"

"The Lion is down," she replied. I think the infection may have drained the power cells. We have a little water, but I'm not sure it will be enough."

"What about Xander?" Vince shouted. "Where is he?"

"He's here with me," Larmina said. "Trust me, he's here to help."

"We need to get Blue to water," he said. "Vince, is it possible for our voltcoms to provide enough power to make our way to the lake over the hill?" Vince paused a moment, still not knowing whether to trust him or not.

"We were able to power a lion briefly on Voltcom power," he said, "but that was in space."

"Communication is still down," he said. "We may lose contact with you while the voltcom is dead. If you don't hear from us, we may need help."

"Do what you gotta do," Daniel said. "We'll keep the robeast busy."

"Connect your voltcom to the console," he said. "I'll link mine to yours. We'll daisy chain them, and hopefully the old girl will come online long enough to get a recharge."

"What if the infection takes over?" she asked.

"Then we fight it together," he said, looking over at her. The two were determined as ever as the energy flowed from their voltcoms into Blue's main console. It's eyes flickered on as the power returned, letting out a mighty roar.


	19. Episode 218

_**KathDMD :** Better late than never, right? A lot has been going on. Text me._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** I dare K/A fans to find the hidden gem in this episode. #ChallengeAccepted_

 _ **Their Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 218 : "The Fight For Blue"**

"Come on…" Xander muttered as he pulled the controls. Blue swung around, and began bounding in the direction of the lake.

"Are we going to be able to make it?" Larmina asked.

"I don't know," Xander replied. "Vince is more of the tech type than me."

"Power levels are draining," she said. "Our voltcoms aren't going to power the systems very long."

"We only have a little ways to go," he said. The cockpit lights began to flicker. "Systems are starting to shut down….hold on, Mina!" He yanked hard, and Blue leaped into the air. It's eyes glowed, from yellow to purple, then to black. Blue began to plummet. "Come on…". He pulled hard on the yokes as they struck the surface of the lake, Blue sinking into the depths.

"We made it!" Larmina shouted.

"We're not out of the woods yet," he said, still tinkering with the controls. "The turbines are flooding with lake water, but they're still not responding. I don't know if the haggarium is preventing the system from recharging."

 _Come to me…..your energy is my energy….flowing through you….return from whence you came…..return to me…I command you…_

"The voices," Larmina said, grabbing her head in pain, and falling to a knee.

"I hear it too," Xander said, wincing. "You need to fight it, Mina."

"Too….powerful…" she said.

"Mother…..please help us….." Xander whispered to himself, the pain racing through his entire body, fighting for control.

* * *

"Coran," Keith said, he and Allura running into Defensive Control," what's the status?"

"P.I.D.G.E. has activated the castle defenses," he replied. "Daniel and the others are confronting the robeast, but there is no sign of the Blue Lion. They can't form Voltron."

"I need to take my men out there and search," Keith said adamantly. "Larmina and Xander have to be out there somewhere, and we need to find them."

"Keith, wait," Allura said, holding her head, wincing in pain.

"Allura, are you alright?" he asked, immediately rushing to her side. She turned her head to look him in the eye as he helped support her.

 _Mother…..please help us….._

"I don't know what it is," she said, "but the Blue Lion is calling out to me. I have to help somehow." She closed her eyes and focused. She began to think about everything good about Voltron…..every bit of good he has done for the universe. She fought against the screams Haggar began placing in her mind….words that Larmina and Xander heard clearly as well. "Blue lion….my child…..please come back to us." Keith waved to Coran.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," he said. "If her bond to the lion is causing the infection to spike in her, she's going to need rest. I just hope whatever she's trying to do helps us find Blue. In the mean time, sound the alert, and have the Arusian Guard meet me at the castle gates."

* * *

"See anything?" Chip asked, his brother looking down at a group of slaves below with a pair of binoculars."

"Not yet," Pidge replied. He looked on, then out of nowhere, an explosion occurred. Soldiers ran frantically, and chaos filled the room.

"Did you do that?" Chip asked.

"That wasn't me," he replied. He watched several people run in and make a beeline towards each of the slaves. Pulling out laser rifles, they took aim and fired. The prisoners realized their bonds had been broken.

"Hurry to the mine shaft," one of them said. "There isn't much time before the Druids send their troops to recover what's left." They led the slaves away.

"Is that a rescue operation?" Chip asked. Before Pidge could reply, bags were placed over their heads, and they were quickly stunned into unconsciousness and dragged away.

* * *

Xander focused with all of his might. He had no powers, only his bond with the Blue Lion. He thought back to when he was running from the Drules as a child, and stumbling through the caves, finding Blue for the first time in the underground lake. He was taken back to the moment that the lion's eyes trained on his own, and he remembered the many years Blue had called out to him, knowing his destiny. The voices in his head tried to drown it out with he thoughts of his mother and father, still frozen in stasis, awaiting the day they would be freed from the affliction placed upon them. Then he felt it….felt Allura's words coming back to him, not just through the bond with his lion, but the bond between mother and child. All at once, the pain subsided, and the generators behind he and Larmina began to hum as the lion came back to life.

"It's working!" Larmina shouted, strapping herself into the seat. "Blue is coming back online….and the pain…."

"We did it," he said softly. He gripped the controls. "And I think I know how we can cure the infection for good. But first, we have a robeast to take care of." He pulled hard, the lion letting out a mighty roar as it burst through the water's surface.

* * *

"Keep the firing pattern," Daniel ordered. "That thing has sensors all around. If we give it a gap, it will escape and exploit it."

"I've got a clear shot at the back of the nexk," Marina said. "I can take it, just say the word."

"Hold your position, Marina," Daniel ordered. "We need to keep a focus on it,"

"It's moving!" Marina shouted. Instinctively, she fired the tail laser, and it nearly hit its mark. The beast moved fast, shoving her aside as it escaped. Before Red could turn, it fired and knocked the lion from the sky.

"Marina!" Hunk shouted, flying down at her. "I got ya!" The beast moved to con front Yellow.

"Hunk, look out!" Daniel shouted, but the beast froze in its tracks as it became encased in a block of ice. He looked over and saw Blue firing it's Freeze Tail. "Larmina!" Blue let out. Roar, and took off into the air. "Marina, are you able to move?"

"System's coming back up," she replied. "Sorry Daniel…."

"Apologies later," he replied. "Let's kick this robeast's butt!" Red let out a roar, and it and Yellow took off after Black. Green joined them, and they moved into formation with Blue. "Communication is still down. Vince, can you get a reading on Blue?"

"I'm barely picking up any trace of haggarium at all," he replied. "In fact, I'm detecting a power level spike the likes of which I've only ever seen once."

"When was that?" Daniel asked.

"When I first unlocked Voltron's configurations," Vince replied. Daniel gripped the controls.

"Now or never, team," he said. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew information, then moved into position and began to confugure as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!" Voltron's eyes lit up with power, each lion letting out a mighty roar. Voltron landed on the ground, the robeast not far from them.

"It's powering up for an attack," Vince said.

"Be ready to counter," Daniel said. The robeast fired, and Voltron leaped into the air, coming down with a kick. The robeast quickly recovered, but charged Voltron at light speed, tackling and sending him flying backwards, skidding around the ground.

"This thing's got speed," Marina commented.

"Then let's give 'em a little speed of our own," Daniel said, connecting his voltcom. "Speed Boost!" Voltron powered up. The robeast came at him again, but Voltron successfully blocked him. The robeast swung its arms rapidly, but Voltron was able to match every move.

"Speed alone isn't going to stop that thing," Xander said.

"Then what will?" Larmina asked.

"We need to reconfigure rapidly for this," he said. He connected his voltcom to the console. "I'm trying to get a message through to Vince again." In moments, Vince instinctively looked at his console.

"What the…." Vince said, staring at the strange combination of numbers. Without him realizing, something inside him triggered. His eyes dilated, and wires came from his hand and into the console. "Daniel, we need Yellow Center."

"Alright, guys," Daniel said. "Form Yellow Center!" Voltron quickly reconfigured, Flash Form style, to Yellow Center.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted. Without missing a beat, Voltron began hammering at the robeast, not giving it even a moment to recover.

"It's working!" Daniel shouted. "Keep it up, Hunk!"

"We need to configure this fast," Vince said. "We need to strike hard, then launch the following combat plan. Sending it to you now, Daniel." Vince strained to hold on as the power surge flowed into the console.

"You heard him, Hunk," Daniel said. "Give it the ol' one two punch!"

"Bye bye, robeast!" Hunk shouted, as Voltron hit it with a sharp left, then a hard right, sending it flying backwards."

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron quickly reconfigured. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red and Green clanked quickly, pulling the sword from the energy beam. "Now! Electro Force Cross!" The cross flew from Voltron's cheat. Voltron swung the sword, knocking the cross at the robeast as it struggled to get up. As it was about to hit, Voltron charged the Blazing sword and flew at the robeast. The cross hit, sapping the monster long enough for Voltron to swing a dozen times, cutting the robeast to ribbons. It fell apart and exploded, Voltron standing victorious.

"Whew!" Daniel said. "I can't believe that worked."

"That was incredible!" Marina shouted. She looked over and saw Voltron's other arm go limp. "Vince?"

"Vince?" Daniel asked. "Are you alright?" There was no response. "We need to get back to the castle. Vince isn't responding." Voltron took off towards the castle.

* * *

The entire team was in the infirmary as Vince was placed in a bed not far from Allura. Allura sat on the bed, now very conscious and pain free.

"Is he going to be alright?" Daniel asked.

"The doc looked him over, and he seems fine," Lance said. "Kid probably overexerted himself. But the doc was being a bit weird."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"He tried to get another scan of his brain, and he kept saying it was odd," Lance said. "Not sure what that means, but he said it was making it hard to tell what the heck is wrong with him."

"As long as he's going to be alright," Larmina said.

"He will be," Xander assured her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel took notice.

"So, what exactly happened out there?" he asked. "Were you able to get rid of the infection?"

"The infection is still there," Xander said. Larmina nodded. "Our….I mean….Larmina's bond with Blue Lion was enough to force it to back off. Though it did seem like she had some help."

"I felt something," Allura said. "I can't describe what it was, but I knew it was coming from the Blue Lion. I could only focus my thoughts and hope that Blue would be alright….and thank goodness it was."

"How do you know so much about Blue?" Daniel asked.

"What's with the inquisition?" Marina asked.

"Yeah," Larmina snapped. "It was his plan that saved our bacon out there."

"He did this to Vince?" Daniel asked. Before they could continue arguing, a mild alarm sounded. Keith tapped his voltcom.

"What is it, Coran?" He asked.

"There is an incoming fractal entering Arusian airspace," he replied. "It is a more modern class vessel. They are claiming to be on a course here from Yolon?" Hunk's eyes widened.

"Cinda?" he asked. A grin appeared on his face so fast.

"We're on our way to Defensive Control," Keith replied. "Allura, please stay here with Vince and get some rest. I promise, I'll call if I need you. Nanny is taking good care of Alex and Rory." Xander glanced over at Larmina, and Larmina just smirked. They left the room, headed for Defensive Control to prepare to welcome their visitors.


	20. Episode 219

_**KathDMD :** There is a lot more going on in that time line than you know. I might explain it one day. You know some of it already._

 _ **Kava** **:** Glad you were able to read and catch up! Yeah, Pidge is back, and wait till the rest of the team finds out! The original Voltron Legacy starts a while after Voltron Force ended, maybe a few years. Each season is roughly a year or so, though I haven't really given it an official time frame as some of the children born have grown up rather quickly. VL Season 3 I think is where things split, so the current seasons of each series are running...well, concurrently._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Trying to get back into the swing of things. Glad to see more people reading the stories. Always glad to see more readers. :)_

 _ **Their Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 219 : "New Blood"**

The team along with the Prince Consort stood on the platform as the fractal carefully landed. Once the engines shut down, they made their way towards it. The door opened, and Hunk's eyes lit up as Cinda stepped out, accompanied by a young make humanoid with cat-like features.

"Lieutenant Kirigas," Keith said, approaching her with an outstretched hand, "welcome to Arus." They both smiled. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hunk grinning from ear to ear. "I think there's someone here more excited to see you than any of us." She giggled.

"I can tell," she replied, glancing over at Hunk. When their eyes met, they could hardly contain themselves. She stepped past Keith and approached him, stopping just a few feet short of him. They looked onto each other's eyes for a moment, then all at once, they both smiled widely, and she literally leaped into his arms, the two hugging each other tightly, the strong yellow lion pilot spinning around, swinging her around with him, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. Without thinking, they kissed. The others looked on, Marina and Larmina looking on with smiles of their own. Daniel, too, couldn't help but smirk at how excited his teammate was to finally be reunited with what he thought to be the love of his life. When they broke the kiss, he gently set her down. She held her side a bit, still smiling.

"Sorry," she said. "I keep forgetting I still have a few wounds left from the accident. Still have some steel rods in my back."

"Oh, yeah, right," Hunk said, scratching the back of his head. Keith cleared his throat.

"And you are?" Keith said, turning to the man that arrived with her.

"I am Kor," he replied, shaking Keith's hand. "My home planet of Katus has been ravaged by a terrible invading force known as the Halas." Cinda turned to face them.

"They are an empire trying to control Yolon," Cinda said. "Much like the Supremacy."

"Were it not for the help of Voltron, my people would still be enslaved by them," Kor continued. "While they are safe, I wanted to learn and know more about your people, and about Voltron."

"No better place to learn about Voltron than Arus," Lance laughed. "It's where the lions were first discovered."

"Where I come from, the legend of Voltron was merely a fairy tale," he said. "Then I saw the mighty robot with my own eyes, and myself and my people had hope, possibly for the first time in our lives."

"Come with us," Keith said. "We'll be glad to give you a tour of the Castle of Lions."

"I would like that," Kor replied. "Thank you, Admiral."

"Psst," Cinda said softly to Lance. "Where's Ginger?"

"She's in her quarters with the baby," Lance replied. Cinda's eyes lit up.

"She had the baby?" she asked. Lance nodded. She looked over at Hunk.

"I'll see YOU at dinner," she said with a wink, before running for the castle. He laughed.

"That woman really knows the way to a man's heart," Hunk said with a laugh. The others laughed as well.

* * *

Pidge and Chip were sat down in a different location, after being walked for what seemed like forever through the caves. The two pondered their situation as someone else walked in, addressing the guards that held them.

"We found these two near where we were looking out," one of them said. "They don't appear to be Drules, but I don't see a reason for them to be there."

"Is it possible they are slaves as well?" the voice said. Chip's ears perked up at the sound, as it was strangely familiar to him.

"I doubt it," the guard said. "The uniforms they are wearing aren't standard issue."

"They are Baltan," the voice said, taking a closer look. "Chameleon suits. I've been told about them, but never seen one intact before." She slowly reached out and pulled the bag off of Chip's head. She gasped and took a step back. When his eyes met hers, he also had a look of astonishment.

"Matt?" she asked.

"No one's called me that in forever," Chip replied. "Katie? It can't be you…" The guard removed the bag from Pidge's head, and he too felt bewildered.

"Little sister," Pidge said.

"Darrell," she said. "How in the universe did you get here? I thought when Balto exploded…"

"We thought the same thing," Chip said. "You were so young….and now….look at you! Working with this resistance?"

"Leading it," she replied. "Mom and Dad tried to protect me as best they could, but when dad was injured in a mining collapse, the two were transported to another colony. Drules would have killed him on the spot as 'bad stock' if he didn't promise to build them a bomb."

"A bomb?" Pidge exclaimed.

"Whether he followed through…..I guess I'll never know," she said, looking at the ground sadly. "But again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Partly saving you," Pidge said. "What started out as a mission to sabotage Haggar's robeast operations and try to put an end to Lord Kanjii turned into a hunt for you and our parents."

"The Alliance sent me to find their agent," Chip said. "Turns out it was Pidge."

"You still using those nicknames?" she asked, frowning.

"Hey," Chip grimaced, "I kinda like this nickname. They're pretty much official at the Garrison, and it's what the Holts used to call us"

"That aside," she said, "I assume you have some plan to escape from here? I mean, it's easy enough to get to places like Carnus as a slave, but getting out….that's another story."

"I always have a plan," Pidge replied. "It may take some time for backup to get here though, so maybe you can fill us in on what we've missed." She motioned for the guards to untie them, and they shared a hug before continuing through the caves.

* * *

"This isn't the end of this," Daniel said, following Larmina and Xander as they walked back towards the castle. "My friend is in the infirmary, and somehow you were able to overcome the infection in Blue. There are more questions than answers, and that needs to change right now." Larmina turned around, a scowl on her face as she stared down Daniel. Xander turned as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. The tension she felt eased up.

"It might be better to tell him," Xander said. "But not here. Maybe the Lair?"

"How do you…" Daniel began to ask angrily.

"Keep it down," Larmina said. "Just follow us. Once we tell you what's going on, you'll understand." There was silence for a moment, then Daniel let out a sigh.

"Lead the way," Daniel said, and they continued walking towards the castle. Marina looked at Keith, and he looked back.

"Wonder what that was all about," she said.

* * *

Daniel, Larmina and Xander walked through the catacombs, and arrived at the Lair….the room she, Daniel and Vince had discovered, where they had their most private discussions.

"So explain to me what exactly is going on," Daniel said, still a bit annoyed. Xander turned to him and took a deep breath.

"My full name is Alexander Altaire Kogane," Xander said, "Crown prince of Arus." Daniel gave him a blank stare. "I'm Larmina's cousin."

"How?" Daniel asked, still unsure of what Xander was saying.

"He's from the future, you blockhead," Larmina said. "It's baby Alex." Daniel's eyes widened.

"You came from the future?" Daniel asked.

"Vince opened up a time vortex and sent me back here to find a cure for the infection in Blue," Xander said. "I couldn't tell anyone else who I was, or it would tear up all of time and space…..at least that's what Vince told me."

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"In the future, I pilot the Blue Lion," Xander said. "The infection was put into stasis, but we never found out what the cure was. Now we've come to a point where we have to stop the infection at the source, or it will cost us Voltron." He paused for a moment. "And you can't tell mom and dad. They can't know who I am. I'm hoping if this works….it may very well save their lives."

"Something happens to them in the future?" Daniel asked.

"I can't talk about it," Xander said. "It's complicated."

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked.

"Larmina and I have almost figured out how to stop the infection in Blue," Xander said. "One key is the mixture Vince came up with to purify Lake Arus."

"And the other?" Daniel asked.

"The bond," Xander said. "There is some sort of power in the bond between lion and pilot. I think if we combine the remedy with the positive thoughts of the pilots, we might be able to rid Blue of the infection once and for all."

"That's great news," Daniel said. "But how are you supposed to do it?"

"There's the complicated part," Xander said. "We'll need mom, and Uncle Sven. And there's one other snag."

"What's that?" Daniel and Larmina asked.

"Vince," Xander said, "I don't think he realizes what he is…."


	21. Episode 220

_**KathDMD :** The time line is hanging by a thread. But Xander kinda had to at least fill Daniel in on what was going on. Imagine what would have happened if he'd told Daniel about...um, yeah, gonna keep that to myself for now. But after reading this episode, you might figure it out._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** I wrote this episode in less than an hour, because you, my loyal readers, deserve a new episode this week. :)_

 _ **Theme Music :** "Waking Lions" by Pop Evil_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 220 : "Blue's Legacy"**

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked Xander.

"I wish I could tell you," he replied. "Vince…he's not human."

"What do you mean 'not human'?" Daniel asked. "He's from Earth, just like me."

"He's spent his entire life on Earth, and now Arus," Xander said. "But he's not from there. I wish I could tell you more, but it could cause damage to the time line….something he keeps telling me."

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Vince needs to mass produce a large quantity of the serum," Xander said. "He's going to doubt himself, and this plan, but I know for a fact he has the ability to do it. We then need to get in touch with Planet Pollux. We will need Sven's strength, along with my mother's and Larmina's. Together, we can pull the infection from the matrix."

"Sounds simple enough," Daniel said.

"But then we need to draw it out of Blue," he said. "Residual traces will remain in the system if we simply treat and forget. We need to eradicate it completely."

"And how do we do that?" Daniel asked.

"By immersing Blue in its opposing element," Larmina said carefully. "Fire."

"We need to bring Blue into the heart of one of Arus' suns," Xander continued. "The heat should be enough to draw it out."

"That kind of heat would destroy Blue Lion," Daniel said. "But…if we form Voltron's Red Center, we might be able to survive long enough to treat Blue."

"What about the other lions?" Larmina asked. "If they combine, will the infection attempt to spread when Blue is being purged?"

"No," Xander replied. "The Serum will prevent the infection from spreading, just like it has been for the past few months."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Daniel said. "I'll go talk to Vince. Larmina, see if you can get in contact with Sven, and convince your mother to help us. I'm just hoping Keith doesn't become suspicious."

"Father has always been cautious," Xander said. "But Mother has always been able to persuade him."

"Some things never change," Larmina replied with a smirk.

* * *

"This is Defensive Control," Keith said, showing Kor around. "We have a main Control Room several floors up, but we had an incident earlier in the year that badly damaged the systems. We are still making repairs."

"And this is where you travel to the lions?" Kor asked.

"Yes," Keith said. "The base of the castle is connected to a series of tunnels leading to the dens. The dens provide the lions with the element that powers them, so when not in repair, we maintain their presence in their dens."

"I see," Kor said. He took a step forward, and a strange feeling came over him. He closed his eyes, as his father has always told him to do, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he was standing near one of the doors to the lions…..a rather large metal door marked with the number '5'.

"The Lions aren't our only defense force though," Keith continued. "Over the years, Arus has been able to rebuild its military presence, along with its own national guard. There are defenses both at the Academy, as well as the castle itself. The castle is, in itself, a spaceship, able to take off at a moment's notice, should the need arise." He noticed Kor staring intently at the door. "Are….you alright?" Kor tried to regain his composure. A strange feeling he couldn't describe was coming over him….as if faint voices were whispering to him.

"Yes, Admiral," he replied. "On my home planet, we had a strong connection to the land. Some of our most skilled in magic became geomancers, able to bend the land to their will with a thought. These thoughts were thought to be the very land talking to them….whispering to them….communicating with them. The whispers would be faint, and nearly impossible to understand, but they did."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Keith asked.

"Admiral," he replied, "for as long as I could remember, the land never spoke to me. Here and now….I'm hearing whispers."

* * *

Xander and Larmina ran into the infirmary where Vince was slowly coming to. Larmina rushed to his bedside.

"Vince," she said, lowering herself to the level of the bed. "How are you feeling?'

"Drained," he replied. "Whatever that was took a lot out of me." He looked over and saw Xander standing in the doorway. "What's HE doing here?"

"He's the reason we beat that robeast," Larmina said. "He's the one that sent you the message on what to do. And he has a plan to rid Blue of the infection once and for all."

"How?" Vince asked.

"We need you to make more of the serum," Xander said. "More than you used to purify the entire lake."

"That's impossible," Vince said. "I mean, we have the chemicals needed, but there's just not enough time."

"I know you can do it though," Xander said. "You were born for this stuff."

"Who are you?" Vince asked, struggling to sit up. Larmina was going to stop him, but decided against it. "Since you arrived here, all kinds of weird things have been happening. I know it seems like you are helping Blue, but what are you REALLY doing here? And don't tell me you're from the GA. I already did a bio scan on some hairs you left behind. You're Arusian, but you're evolved to a state slightly further than those living on the planet now."

"I wish I could make you understand," Xander replied, "but I can't. I just need you to trust me. I know that's hard."

"That's a mild way to put it," Vince snorted.

"He's telling the truth, Vince," Larmina pleaded. "We need you to make the serum, and Daniel is trying to get in touch with Sven on Pollux."

"Sven?" Vince asked.

"His bond with the Blue Lion, along with the others, will help the serum penetrate the matrix," Xander said. "I want to get rid of the infection once and for all. But I can't do it alone. We need you, Vince." Vince stared at him and Larmina in disbelief.

"I told you," Vince said, "it's impossible to make that much serum in such a short amount of time. It can't be humanly done."

"No, it can't," Xander said. "But it doesn't have to be 'humanly' done." The alarms started to blare. Vince tried to get up, but Larmina stopped him.

"We'll go find out what's going on," she said. "You need to rest."

"I need to get up if you still want me to try making this serum," he said. "And I refuse to let Voltron fly into battle without Green's support."

* * *

Everyone, including the entire Voltron Force, ran into Defensive control. Keith was already at the controls, keying in things.

"What is going on?" Allura asked.

"We received a strange distress call," Keith said.

"Where is it coming from?" Coran asked.

"Carnus," Keith replied, a hint of defeat in his voice.

"The home base of the Supremacy?' Daniel asked.

"One of its moons, yes," Keith replied.

"Going there would be nothing more than suicide," Marina said. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

"Then it must be a good one," Keith said. "I double and triple checked the transmission. It's encoded so that the Supremacy can't intercept it. According to the computer, there's only one person I know that uses this style of code."

"Who?" Allura asked. Keith held up a strange notebook with a leather cover.

"Pidge," he replied, placing it hard on the console in front of him, looking the Voltron Force in the eyes. Daniel looked back.

"Suit up," he said softly, but aggressively enough it came across as an order. "We're heading for Carnus."


End file.
